Hero of the Dark
by ReaperOfBalance
Summary: Is Darkness truly evil? One man can answer and for him it is no. He has lived an eternal life fueled by his Darkness and has seen all he ever cared about be destroyed. Now, he rises again to rejoin the fight and regain all that he lost to Kami. His name is Naruto and he is the master of Darkness. Rated M to be safe. Justice League Series, Naruto, and The Darkness crossed together,
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Dark

**Hey everyone, welcome to the next fic that has been stuck in my head and I hope you all enjoy it since this is my first venture into the DC universe and using the Darkness. This should be a fun ride and interesting to read… I hope.**

 **Anyway, just to point out a few things: This is Naruto using the Darkness along with his ninja talents, but there will be some abilities from other items such as Prototype, Yu Yu Hakusho, Darksiders, and a couple other things that are going to be connected to the Darkness and/or that Naruto has discovered over time and mastered/obtained.**

 **For pairings, since I know it will come up, I don't have any pairings planned outside of Ivy, Harley, Raven and maybe a few of the other female villains. Believe me when I say I know MANY of the DC women so there isn't a shortage, but this is going to have some Naruto women as well (how this happens will also be explained this chapter) and those are also many and easy to think of along with any women y'all or I think of from other items that would fit in DC or with this Naruto… What I'm trying to say is: GIVE ME INPUT BECAUSE I HAVE TOO MANY CHOICES AND I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO THE 50S OR 60S WITH THE PAIRINGS FOR NARUTO. So yeah, please give me input since no woman/girl is out of bounds except for the few in DC that are married like Aquaman's wife Mira. However, please give reasons beyond the woman being beautiful or hot. I will also say that there is one Naruto woman that can NOT be chosen for Naruto, who that is you won't find out till Naruto explains his story to the League.**

 **For timelines: this is post Naruto, before Justice League & Young Justice should I decide to use it, and that's about all that is popping into my head at the moment.**

 **For the Young Justice items: I am not going to touch on that till after the Justice League series at the earliest or I may have it somewhat start as we go as Naruto will be meeting many of the heroes and their sidekicks. For those planning to mention J'onn's Niece, Megan, I will explain that later on when she's to be introduced.**

 **For ages: Raven is the adult one in this and Starfire and Blackfire will be adults too if they are picked for pairings and any from Young Justice would be around 18 or so if paired with Naruto.**

 **I will also say this chapter is build up since it will be 2-3 chapters before I start the Justice League TV series with Secret Origins, which is also where you'll find out the full information on this Naruto since I'll have Naruto tell the League about him when they ask him to join. The reason for the delay in starting the Justice League series is I want to set Naruto up in his city, get some notoriety, and travel to some of the other cities meeting other heroes and villains as he does before returning to his base of operations and getting settled back in just as J'onn starts trying to get help.**

 **Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let's get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

 **WARNING!: This contains Religious items based upon The Darkness' lore and story as well as DC's own things on those matters. I am not insulting any religion or subject with what I do here or explain when Naruto decides to share his story with the League later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DC comics, The Darkness, or any of their affiliated comics, movies, TV shows, and so on and so on nor do I own anything/one I may put here from other items… Wish I did, would have made me some nice money.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off or altered voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts" / important text**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 _(Over Phone or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

 **Chapter 1: Return of the Dark**

 _Himalayas: 2015_

High within the mountain range known for the sheer cold and containing the highest point on Earth, Mount Everest, a cavern could be found deep within with only some candles for lighting and an array of artwork, weapons, maps, documents, books, and a large training area along with a small bed and table contained within. Within the training area, there were six individuals that were all male and looked exactly the same: they had black hair with red tips that was spiked out slightly and wild; a black tank top with a crimson flak jacket over it, crimson pants with black stripes, combat boots with realistic flames across the bottom, and fingerless black gloves with a crimson leaf emblem on the backs. If one looked closely, they could see five colors; Blue, Red, Black, Silver, and White; spiraled around the right arms of the individuals that went from their shoulders to under the gloves.

Currently, five of them were surrounding the sixth that had the addition of a black blindfold over his eyes. On a silent que, the five launched at the one, who bent back to dodge a kick before twisting and catching a thrown punch from another of the five. The one then judo tossed the puncher into another of the five causing them to poof away in smoke before he ducked down and mule kicked an attacker knocking him back. The one then did a handstand and twisted around swinging his legs like a helicopter spin knocking the other two away. He then leapt into the air and slammed his foot into one in a powerful axe kick that caused it to burst into smoke before he twisted caught a kick to his head before slamming the attacker on the ground causing it to poof before the one squared off with the last. The last one circled the one slowly before jumping and doing a drop kick, which was dodged by the one when he contorted out of the way and did a spinning axe kick breaking the last and causing it to pop in smoke.

The one stood straight before turning his head towards the bed as he heard clapping and he frowned, "What do you want, Yami?" The male asked as he removed the blindfold showing his pure crimson eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness and looked at the person on his bed.

Said person was a woman with pure black hair that was tied in a braid that ended just above her ass, black eyes that held both malice and mischief, a rather gorgeous body that made her look every bit of a goddess that she was with F cup breasts, a heart shaped ass, wide hips, slender legs, heart shaped face, and full black painted lips. To finish her look, she wore a black gown that flowed around her body showing it off since her entire cleavage was shown due to her dress going over her shoulders and covered her breasts but left her midriff and middle of her chest bare as it came back together just above her crotch and had a slit down the skirt part showing off her right leg and due to her sitting he could see her black heels and stockings as well. One her ears she had to black studs for earrings and a black bangle on her right wrist and seemed to be amused at the man.

"Oh, come now Naruto-kun, can't I stop by and say hi every millennia or so?" She asked before she was pinned to the wall with Naruto's hand on her throat and black tendrils sprouting from his back ready to skewer her.

"Do not push me, Yami, your bastard of a brother destroyed everyone I ever cared about just because I decided not to be his errand boy and then retaliated when he sent his bitch of an angel after me. I have been alone in this world for millennia because your brother doesn't like being told no and you and your bastard husband didn't do a damn thing to stop him, so do not **FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"** He stated before shouting angrily with his voice becoming darker at the end.

Yami was impassive on the outside but on the inside she was impressed since his strength and power had come along so much since he was a boy, but then again it shouldn't be that surprising considering how long he had been around and had nothing to do but train and grow his powers. Shaking those thoughts away, she smiled at Naruto, "That's true, but some things have changed." She stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow but otherwise did not move, "Kami's power has been broken by a new band of gods called the Olympians and now Shinigami-kun and I are trying to regain some of our power, which is where you would come in." She stated and he frowned since he wasn't exactly thrilled at the concept of helping them out, "If you agree to be our Avatar, then we can regain our power and we will reward you." She stated and Naruto snorted before dropping her and going over to a table with a candelabra on it and some equipment.

"Don't speak to me as if it just happened, Yami, the Olympians have been around for a while and I can assume that you're here because Kami lost his godhood and you and Shinigami can stop being cowards and fearful of his retaliation should you decide to help me. However, you need me more than I need you since with enough time you and Shinigami will become mortal or just cease to exist while I'll still exist since my guests live outside your laws and boundaries. So, the real question is-" He stopped to turn and look at her, "Why the hell should I help you?" He asked as his eyes bored into her.

Yami, while not exactly thrilled with his input, couldn't refute what he was saying since at the time Kami was the most powerful and it would have been a long drawn out battle to try and help Naruto after Kami's little fit that would have done more harm than good and she knew right now Naruto could kill her easily if she pissed him off. With that in mind, she smiled, "You're half right. We could have helped and we are becoming mortal, but you need us too especially after you hear why you will want to become our avatar." She stated getting him to raise an eyebrow towards her, "You've already been somewhat fueling us since each time you had the Darkness consume a heart or drain dark essence you were unknowingly fueling me and each person you killed that deserved it was fueling Shini-kun since you were marked by his seal. As for why you would want to be our avatar, as our powers regrow we will bring back the people Kami took away from you." She stated and Naruto froze before he growled at Yami as several of the candles went out and the darkness of the room seemed to grow in intensity.

"This had better not be a joke, Yami, or I will show you just how much pain a mortal can take before they want death." Naruto threatened as his eyes began to glow more ominous and Yami just shook her head.

"I'm not joking; Naruto-kun, when we have a good portion of our power back that we could contend with one of the Olympians, we will start bringing your precious people back and we will not ask anything of you unless we have no other choice in the matter." Yami stated knowing how seriously Naruto took anything related to the people he cared about and he'd literally tear through an army to protect them or their memory.

Naruto was silent for a long while before he sighed, "And I'm expected to believe that all I have to do is just go back to fighting the bad guys like I did over the parts of the millennia I decided to show myself again and again and nothing else and you two are going to bring them back?" Naruto asked incredulously and Yami nodded, "Yeah…. Why do I feel that's a load of bullshit?" He asked eyeing her incredulously and Yami sighed.

"Fine, the world is getting more people with powers again as well as beings from other worlds and 'You Know Who' is worried that the world isn't being watched closely enough so he wants someone to tip the scales in favor of the Humans; you know how he always favored the race." She admitted and Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, so you and the Olympians are basically screwed if things don't start looking up for the world and only you and Shinigami are taking it seriously." He stated before waving her off, "Go, I'll head back to the states soon enough, but if you betray me… well… you know what I'll do." He stated and Yami nodded before standing up.

"I'd never betray you, Naruto-kun, neither would Shini-kun… you know why as well." She stated before disappearing and Naruto sighed before he began packing up his getaway and sealing a large trunk away too.

"So many years you just left me alone, now you want me to come back into the spot light." Naruto mumbled to himself as he packed up before taking a cellphone with a seal array over it and dialed a number before hearing the line pick up, "Mr. Fox, I will be entering the country in the next week or so and would like the usual livable wage with some extra thrown in to let me get a place to set up somewhere." He stated and waited for a response, "No, I think I'll head on back to LA this time."

 _(I see, well I can send you all the relevant information on what's changed since you went out last)._ Fox stated on the other end and Naruto hummed a moment.

"Alright, send it the usual way and I'll contact you once I'm set up." Naruto stated before he got confirmation and the line went dead. Naruto put the phone down and sighed before he pulled some clothing out and changed before he put out all the candles and sealed the last of his items away before he disappeared without a trace.

 _Three Days Later: Private Jet_

Naruto had gone to India after leaving his little retreat before taking one of his off the books planes back to the states only now his hair was golden blonde with red tips and his eyes were a deep cerulean blue. As he sat in one of the seats with a bottle of Bourbon near him, he recalled how much of his life had turned out the way it did: Naruto had been born with the essence of Darkness itself inside him curtesy of Yami and was outcasted by most because of it and the fact that he had the strongest Biju in existence sealed in his body by his father. Things remained that way for over a decade before he began making his name known for the right reasons and then began defeating all the threats to the world and wanted the simple life afterwards with the women he had claimed as his mates and who gladly claimed him as the love of their lives. However, Kami wouldn't hear of it and wanted Naruto as his warrior forever to put down anyone that Kami deemed too big a threat to the world or in other worlds a threat to Kami's way of doing things. When Naruto refused, Kami sent his trusted warrior, the Angelus, in a new host after Naruto and Naruto put the bitch down and then tore the Angelus out and consumed it with his Darkness. Naturally, this REALLY pissed Kami off and the bastard had retaliated by decimating everyone and thing Naruto ever cared about.

As one would expect, Naruto retaliated and wiped out all of the followers of Kami and those that carried out his dirty work before he continued by destroying all the "holy" sites that were part of Kami's power and influence until nothing was left and then the world split apart and everything of the time he first lived in was forgotten. Naruto's curse to bear was that the Darkness, the Angelus, Kyubi, and his own family's blood energized him and let him continue living without aging keeping him looking like an 18-21-year-old for the remainder of his unnatural life and this wouldn't have been so bad if he had his loves to spend the time with him along with his loyal friends/servants.

Anyway, after the world changed, Naruto made appearances here and there interfering in anything that caught his attention and keeping some places safe and sound for him to use while also finding any and all items connected to the Angelus or Darkness and building up an arsenal, library, and collection of items across history while making investments and other things in each country to give himself some finances and possible aid later on.

That leads to now, it had been over 25 years since he was last in the public eye in any notable manner, shape, or form, but now he was going to step back into the light and take on the world again to regain his loves and his brothers then he'd stick around for a while this time to see how the world would play out. Who knows, maybe he'd find some new loves and family in this world that has adapted and changed but most likely stayed the same. He just needed to see it for himself now.

 _Los Angeles_

Naruto stepped off the plane and grabbed his one bag before walking towards the terminal since he still had to legally check in even if he could erase any record of him coming into the country. So, Naruto just waited while wearing a pair of crimson sunglasses, black cargo pants, combat boots with flames along the bottoms, a white button up shirt, a flak jacket vest, and fingerless plate gloves. Naruto was aware of several of the women staring at him since his clothes were form fitting and showed the body he had kept that looked like a professional runner's only Naruto was far faster and stronger than any of them, but Naruto didn't care since he just wanted to get in and situated.

When it was his turn, he stood before the TSA Agent who was looking over the passport he gave, "Purpose of your trip here, Mr. Kazama?" She asked as she looked at Naruto intently and Naruto removed his glasses.

"Business and to hopefully catch up with some old friends." He stated calmly making the woman look at him before nodding and stamping his passport before handing it back to him before he left the terminal.

After taking a Taxi to the industrial part of town, Naruto walked to an old abandoned warehouse that had a fence and razor wire around stating that it was private property and hazardous. Naruto merely jumped over and went to the door before slapping a seal on it making it glow and overtake the whole building before he then entered. Naruto looked around and nodded to himself seeing several piles of scrap and old machinery and created several dozen clones to begin cleaning up and finding what could still be used.

While they did that, Naruto decided to check out the city since it was pretty much night out. With that in mind he flexed and the shadows of the area formed over him putting him in a black armor with a red long-sleeved shirt under it, black cargo pants, boots with flames over them, crimson fingerless gloves, and a black trench coat with a crimson Hidden Leaf Emblem on the back. *

On his face, he had a black swirled mask with a crimson eye hole and his hair went black too. The mask was inspired by one of his opponents from his earlier lifetime named Obito since it covered his face entirely except for the eyehole and Naruto wanted his other eye covered since it was useful but only if it was in complete darkness. Once he was dressed, he left in a swirl of darkness while the clones began setting things up as they cleared the area.

 _Streets of LA_

Naruto was above the streets standing there letting his training in the Sage Arts let him feel everything within the city and was searching for anything he needed to stop or if someone with a dark enough heart was around for him to consume. He found one of the former within a minute or so and stood before vanishing again.

He reappeared in an alley just as three thugs were cornering a young woman with the middle thug having a knife, "Please, I'll give you the money I have, just please me alone." She pleaded as two of the men smirked but the third was grinning darkly at her.

"I have a better idea, you give us your money and let us have some fun before we decide to gut you open." He stated before he heard something behind him and saw someone dressed in black slamming his two goons into the ground knocking them out. He tried brandishing his knife but was sent flying back when the figure appeared in front of him and punched him before he hit the wall knocking him out.

Naruto turned to the woman, "Are you alright miss?" He asked with his voice taking a deeper tone than it was without his mask before he was glomped by the woman as she thanked him repeatedly. Naruto merely stroked her back as she calmed down, "Feeling better now?" He asked and she nodded before he moved away and tied the two up before grabbing the third and started walking away with him.

"Wait! Why are you taking him?" She asked and Naruto paused before he sighed.

"Because his soul is tainted with so much blood and death that he needs to be stopped now. I can see into his very soul and his disgusts me to no end so I must put him down before he does anything like this again since he has a knack for avoiding jail. You see, you were not his first victim, he has raped several women and young girls over the last 2 years and has no remorse and has been evading prosecution for a long time even when the evidence says it's him so he needs to be stopped now. Those other two were satisfied to just rob you but they were afraid he'd turn on them and kill them before they could do anything since he had the knife. While I despise their cowardice, that is not enough reason to kill them." He stated calmly turning back towards the woman to let her see in his eye that he was serious.

The woman frowned since she was a bit of an expert on reading people after knowing a guy from her hometown for so long and could tell this guy was dead serious, "I see, but who are you?" She asked since she had never seen or heard of a person dressed like he was before.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he spoke his old codename when he helped militaries and what was a significant rank in his time, "Kage. You can call me Kage." He stated before taking the man and disappearing in a swirl of darkness.

The woman looked around in confusion before sighing and pulled her phone out to call the police and report the two there and this strange new guy in town.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto standing on a building using his Sage senses again while his darkness manifested as two strange pitch-black eel-like creatures with red tribal markings over them coming out of his back and over his shoulders and the left one went over the thug's face and opened its maws before the thug gasped as a dark essence was sucked out him before the right one launched forward and into the thug's chest and tore his heart out before it began eating it. Naruto then did a simple fire jutsu to burn the body away before he took off after hearing gunfire at the nearby bank.

Once he reached an overlooking building, he saw that several thugs with guns were having a standoff with the police with them using columns for cover while the police were pinned behind their cars with one injured and trapped between the fields of fire. Frowning to himself, he Shunshined down to the injured officer and grabbed the car she was behind before flipping it so the top was facing the bank.

Naruto then turned to the officer, "Hang on to me." He stated and the officer nodded before Naruto lifted her into his arms and grabbed the car and dragged it behind him as he moved back to the other officers, who were laying down suppressive fire. Naruto gave the officer to the others before he turned and kicked the car sending it towards the bank causing the thugs to move out of the way as it smashed into the columns.

Naruto then raised his hand and a swirl of darkness came up and blocked the bullets from the thugs as he walked towards the bank before he moved faster than anyone could track and kicked one sending him out into the open as Naruto broke the gun over his knee. He then moved again and slammed two of them into each other before tossing them out into the open and broke their guns as well before going after the rest of the thugs.

Within a minute, Naruto had the thugs lying on the ground unconscious for the Police to take and had a pile of destroyed weapons before an armored truck plowed through the rear gate and came around and was aiming right at Naruto, "I got you now you son of a bitch!" The driver exclaimed as he slammed down the accelerator and aimed it right at Naruto.

Naruto merely looked at it before forming a blue sphere in his hand the was the size of his palm and slammed it into the front of the truck as it came in range. The sphere tore right through the armor, hood, and the engine before stopping at the cab with the truck formed around Naruto. While the onlookers were all gobsmacked at what they saw, Naruto walked around and tore the door off before pulling the driver out and tossed him with the others.

Naruto popped his neck before turning to leave, but was stopped by one of the police, "Hey! Who are you?" He asked as Naruto rolled his eyes and just looked back at him.

"The name's Kage, LA is under my protection now." He stated before disappearing and reappearing on another building and continued his own style of patrol.

 _Two hours later_

Naruto had finished up his patrol while having some clones out and about just in case of any late/early type people tried anything. At the moment, he was next to a large generator type item and was currently working on it mechanically while a clone was doing some Fuinjutsu to turn the generator into a chakra running one to be his power supply for the place to avoid attention being drawn to him.

Behind him, another clone was working on an in-house garden with a seal being put on the ceiling to let sun rays in on them to help them and a storage seal in the planters that were connected to a large tank that would feed the plants water when the soil dried to a certain point since Naruto loved his plants and it was one of the few things he had to occupy him over the millennia.

On the wall to Naruto's right, which was the left most wall as you walk in, there was a large weapons wall under a cage with the weapons ranging from guns to swords, axes to staves, knives to tomahawks and each had a dark aura around it. These were weapons that had absorbed some of Naruto's darkness, had been crafted by Naruto using his darkness, and/or had been used to kill many people and thus had become more tainted over time. The reason they were locked under a cage wasn't for their protection, it was to protect anyone that may try to touch them since it may not end well for their lives, let alone their souls.

Next to that was another smaller caged wall with different yet still deadly items on it from the time of the Elemental Countries as well as the Hiraishin Kunai that his father had created, though someone in the know would notice that two particular "swords" weren't on the wall.

Beside that was another wall mount of weapons but this was a range of all kinds of weapons and some showed they were very old. This was Naruto's memory/trophy wall that he built over the years and it had many famous weapons/weapons of famous individuals with each being marked and the years in which it was used including Blackbeard's Cutlass, George Washington's Sword, General Putnam's pistols, and more.

To Naruto's left, was an oak bed that could fit two or three people with a couch and TV in front of it with the TV being on a small table and it was currently showing the new, _(Tonight, LA has gotten a few appearances of a brand-new hero to the scene and one that has decided to make Los Angeles his home and protectorate. At long last, the city of angels has its own hero to call its own. His name? It's Kage, which our experts say means Shadow in Japanese. The following footage was taken by one of our cameramen and nearby cameras at the scene of tonight's bank robbery)._ The reporter… well… reported as footage of him saving the officer and defeating the thugs and the armored truck played, _(In addition to this bravery, we have reports that state that this new hero also saved a young woman, a miss Lana Lang, from being mugged and raped by three individuals. However, we also have reports that Kage also took one of the men with him to apparently kill him since miss Lang reported that he stated he could see the sin and darkness of the man's soul and that the man was unredeemable and would commit such acts again since he had apparently already done so in the past. Based on the description miss Lang gave of the third perpetrator, our sources have confirmed the man, whose name we do not have, was wanted for no less than a dozen rapes and murders and always got out of state before he could be prosecuted. So far, the Police have not found a body, which poses the question of what exactly this new hero has done with the man's body?)_ The reporter stated before it broke to another story and Naruto turned it off.

"I'm the least of people's worries, lady. You should be more concerned with the people who let these other people go free." He muttered as he kept working on the generator while some clones were still going through the junk and scrap that was still in the warehouse while two other clones were at anvils with hammers making some of the scrap into other things he could use or even sell.

He finished up one last bolt before slapping the generator and it started up getting the few still working lights back up and the two clones by the anvils sighed in relief, "Oh thank the Universe, it sucks using lightning and fire chakra for welding." They stated as they pulled up an Arch Welder and plugged it in with one continuing to hammer on the anvil while the other began welding some other pieces together.

While they did that, Naruto went to his bed and pulled his laptop out and began reviewing the information that Fox had sent him and he was both intrigued and annoyed by the heroes of the current world. Intrigued since their powers and capabilities were admirable, but annoyed because none of them had the heart to put an end to the enemies that needed to be put down once and for all. Naruto was all for second chances and letting someone turn over a new leaf, but after the second or third let down he was done with you and if you crossed him he was going to put you down one way or the other.

Another thing he noted was the various beautiful women on both the villains and heroes' side and idly wondered how many would potentially join his family since his wives all told/ordered him to find others to love and be loved by and there weren't many to catch his attention over the millennia since Naruto liked strong yet kind women that he knew he could love and watch his back regardless of what they faced. The ones that had caught his attention had become his loves too and he lost them to Kami's wrath and other things that he couldn't change at the time.

Now though, now he had the chance to bring all of his loves back and his other precious people, but that wouldn't stop him from finding others since there was no telling when Yami and Shinigami would keep their promise and his loves told him before that they never minded more sisters.

Shaking those thoughts away for another time, Naruto read over more of the information before he decided to get a couple hours of sleep.

 _Next Night_

Naruto was sitting on a ledge of another building letting his sage senses find anything he needed to concern himself with while clones back at his base were setting up the items he had purchased that morning which included computer components, scrap, light bulbs, wiring, tools, various building materials, some home security cameras, and more. Naruto had also scouted several abandoned properties as well planning to buy them later once he had another major source of income coming his way, which he planned to do via forging weapons and other items as well as writing stories about his life over the millennia knowing that anyone that could confirm or know it was truth was dead or was going to be on his side once Yami and Shinigami began bringing them back.

He broke from his musings when he felt a spike in three chakras before green fire blasted out of a nearby park and Naruto stood before he phased out of existence and headed towards the area. When he arrived, he found an interesting sight of a dark-skinned woman with green hair and a green outfit standing beside a dark-skinned woman with pure white hair and wore an icy blue and snow-white outfit and both were facing off against a pale woman with blue hair and lips and wore a blue one-piece strapless outfit with frost around her. All three's outfits showed off their bodies quite well and Naruto knew some models would kill to have their bodies.

He also knew that these three were Fire, Ice, and Killer Frost respectfully with the first two being heroines that didn't seem to have a main place to stay and the third was a "villain" but Naruto knew she was mainly doing everything to get funding to cure herself since she was the victim of an accident that changed her and people shunned her afterwards. It idly reminded Naruto of the lives Jinchūriki, or demon containers, lived since they didn't willingly become what they were, but they had to deal with it afterwards.

Looking around them, Naruto frowned seeing the park almost ruined since there was ice and burn marks everywhere and the three looked a little rough as well. With that in mind, Naruto flipped through some handseals before he stuck his hand out between the three.

The three were about to clash again when they saw blackened ice rise up between them and form a figure eight around them trapping them inside. Frowning, the three tried to use their respective powers, with Fire literally becoming on fire, to get out. However, the two ice users found that they couldn't control or break it and Fire found she couldn't melt it.

They then turned to the side as one wall gained the appearance of Naruto there, "I must say, your powers are impressive even if they aren't as strong as mine." Naruto stated looking over them as they frowned.

"Who the hell are you?!" Killer Frost asked while the other two were wondering as well.

"I am Kage, you three are fighting in my city and destroying the park here. I do not like that." He stated as he gazed over them intently and the three would be lying if they said they weren't unnerved by his gaze.

"We were only trying to stop her." Ice defended making Naruto look at her and his one eye showed he wasn't in the mood for excuses or reasons.

"Then you should have led her or let her get away from the populated area!" Naruto growled as the ice prison suddenly grew colder and shrunk in size, "Do you have any idea the number of people you endangered should one of your attacks have missed and hit one of the nearby buildings?!" Naruto argued clenching his hands and the two heroines had the decency to look somewhat ashamed and Naruto turned to Killer Frost and saw that despite her cold appearance she wasn't too keen on causing mass casualties.

Naruto let the silence remain for a long moment before he walked out of the wall to Killer Frost making her tense as he looked her over and walked around her, "Hmm, how interesting." He stated making her frown.

"What? Never seen another metahuman before?" She asked ready to turn him into an icicle should the opportunity present itself.

"Hehehe. You're not truly a metahuman, kid, but you aren't full Human either or at least a normal Human." He stated since he felt the familiar cold aura of the Yuki clan and wondered if perhaps Haku's clan had survived beyond just her in his young years.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked in both confusion and slight irritation since the guy sounded like he knew something about her and was calling her a kid.

Naruto merely chuckled, "It means that if you can behave yourself, then the next time you visit my city I may be willing to tell you about your family history that you're not aware of plus something else that I know you've sought for a long time and I can help provide if you cooperate." Naruto stated vaguely but the message was clear as Killer Frost widened her eyes in shock before narrowing in anger.

"You better not be messing with me or I'll freeze you before I start snapping pieces off." She threatened and Naruto merely chuckled.

"Lady, you couldn't beat me on my worst day with your ice powers, but I'm not lying or messing with you." He stated as he waved and the circle of ice they were standing in came down, "Feel free to leave, but if you come back for answers then you had better be on a better behavior since I don't care for others endangering innocent people." He stated before turning to the heroines still in his ice and Killer Frost quickly took off.

Naruto approached the heroines as his ice shattered and the two looked at him wearily before he simply walked past them and placed his hand on the ground before he sent his chakra into the ground healing the scorch marks and melting the ice.

Once it was done, Naruto nodded sighed and began walking away causing Fire and Ice to look at each other before they followed him, "Uh… any particular reason you just let a notorious criminal go?" Fire asked as she and Ice followed Naruto.

"Because A) she hadn't done anything yet, B) she's just trying to get back to normal and has no other way to do it since the people that could do it aren't exactly lining up to try and help her, and C) because I didn't feel like beating her unconscious or incapacitating her in some other method and then letting her get taken to prison." Naruto stated nonchalantly as he idly fixed more damage that was done to the park before continuing to walk before he tossed them two masks and they raised eyebrows in confusion before seeing several officers and camera crews there and knew he was working to hide their facial identities, which is why they quickly put the masks on.

Naruto ignored many of the questions coming his way before he paused at one, "Kage, why did you let Killer Frost, a notorious criminal, go when she should have been arrested?" A reported asked making Naruto stop before he turned towards said reporter.

"Because there was no reason to punish her when she hadn't done anything wrong in this city. Even if she had, I would have simply taken whatever she had stolen and returned it as she is merely trying to get back to how she was before." He stated calmly making several of the people blink while more questions were coming in at once.

"Kage! How can you justify her actions that are criminal and unlawful?" Another reporter asked.

"Because the real crime is the fact that all of our supposed _Great Humanitarians_ and _Leading Researchers_ have never once offered her a chance to be studied and possibly cured and no one has ever offered her help in funding her research to turn herself back to a normal person. The fact that many people ignore this, sickens me to no end. Yes, she has done wrong, but that is no reason to alienate her to the point she becomes the monster that everyone fears she is. The fact that no one has offered her a chance to become normal again, which she desires above all else, is infuriating and she can serve the time for her crimes either during or after her curing process or even before to get her full cooperation and this is applicable to more than just Killer Frost. I plan to correct these outrages whenever I am given the chance. There's enough hate in the world already without us adding onto it." He stated seriously and with a tone in his voice that people could tell he was passionate about what he was saying and it was hitting home for the two heroines beside him.

Without another word, Naruto walked away before leaping up to the rooftops and disappearing with the reporters all resuming their questioning of the police and Fire and Ice made themselves scarce to avoid the questionings. The two looked for Kage to talk with him more, but found it was to no avail and decided to retire for the evening while making mental notes to look him up the next time they were in LA.

 _With Killer Frost_

Killer Frost, or as she used to be known Caitlin Snow, was currently making tracks from LA since she knew she couldn't handle Fire, Ice, and the mystery man named Kage and was planning to lay low before heading to a different city. However, the words Kage spoke were still ringing in her ears and she couldn't fight the curiosity that she felt even if her better judgement screamed against it.

She stopped as she landed near a river and saw her reflection as a sole tear went down her cheek and froze along the way. She missed being her old self known as Caitlin Snow, but there was no one left that remembered her as she was and certainly no one willing to help her turn back and now comes this guy who claims to know something about her and can maybe help her and wasn't lying. She knew this since she had become an expert on reading people and it showed clearly in his eye that he wasn't lying to her.

She stood there staring at her reflection for what felt like hours to her before she sighed, "I guess… I'll have to hear him out next time I decide to hit LA." She stated before taking off again not noticing she had been releasing tears that didn't freeze.

 _Back in LA_

Naruto was back in his meditative state after having stopped several minor events and had fed his darkness plenty of both darkness and hearts due to several being gang members that were LONG overdue for a trip to the afterlife and left some of the bodies this time as a message. Naruto idly made a note to go after their main locations on their turf and put the fear of God into the ones that survived… if any did that is.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto stood and made 10 clones to patrol the city while he returned home for the night knowing that the coming week was probably going to be problematic since the gangs that had lost members that day weren't going to take it lying down.

He also needed to check on the seals he put in place to expand the warehouse interior to accommodate more of his large quantity of items as well as reinforcing the walls since a few were less than satisfactory as the clones found after clearing some of the crates and scrap left behind before they began breaking down the machinery left behind. It also reminded him that he needed to finish up some more of the shopping he had planned for fixing up and upgrading the warehouse even further.

With that in mind he returned to his home/base and was glad to see the seals and other security he set up was working fine. Once he entered, he sat on the couch and tapped a seal on the table making a bowl of hot ramen pop out and he sat back and ate while a clone popped giving him all the latest information that he would need to know and sighed since it was going to still be a while before this place was fully functional, but there was no rush and he could earn some money while he worked on the place.

 _Four days later_

Several police cars and a SWAT truck were around an apartment complex as they had a bit of a hostage situation with one of the local gangs that apparently wanted Kage to come in for what he did to some of their members. Naturally, there were several reporters there all giving their own takes on the situation, "We're live in downtown LA as the police have sealed off the area as a portion of the local gang known as "Los Muertos" or "The Dead" have taken up residence in an abandoned apartment building. Apparently, they hijacked a bus full of people before bringing them here to be held in an attempt to get the new hero Kage's attention after he apparently killed a few members of their crew/family. So far, we have not seen any trace of Kage yet and it begs the question on if he will show or not." Just as the reporter finished speaking, gunfire broke out inside the apartment building along with various screaming people on one of the lower floors.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!" [Look out! Behind you!] Someone shouted from inside, which was clearly heard due to the SWAT equipment set up to try and gain the advantage through listening, as more gunfire echoed out on the floor before an explosion went off shattering a few windows. The building was quiet for a few moments until the next few floors suddenly lit up with gunfire like the one below them with more screams being heard from inside.

The police were all rooted in place not really wanting to go in and see the apparent massacre that was going on inside since something or someone powerful or skilled and dangerous was dealing with the Los Muertos members and they didn't want to get in the way of whatever was causing the screams and so much gunfire. The few higher ups in charge were also hearing from the snipers that were in position that they couldn't see anything in the building besides the occasional splatter of blood on the windows.

"¿Por qué no mueres?" [Why don't you die?!] They heard screamed from inside before silence echoed out from the building and no one dared to move or breathe. The silence was then shattered as a window on the top floor was shattered as a body was sent out it and it fell straight down onto one of the cop cars and the officers approached the body and saw that there was a blade sticking through the lower back before they rolled the body over.

Upon doing so, it revealed that the body belonged to a Lieutenant and enforcer of the Los Muertos named Rodrigo Cortés aka El Carnicero [The Butcher]. Said man had gained that title after having literally butchered anyone that was ever captured that crossed the Los Muertos and was the one sent to deal with anyone that pissed off the higher ups of the LA branch of the Los Muertos cartel and the man loved his machete to deal with anyone and everyone that he was sent after. Currently, the machete was through the stomach region of the man's corpse.

However, there was one other _**VERY**_ noticeable difference from how he usually looked: His chest cavity was ripped apart and showed his heart had been removed forcibly. A few of the rookie officers had to move away and empty their stomachs while even some of the veterans looked disturbed by what they were seeing and the reporters were trying not to look while they reported.

Everyone then turned as the front doors opened and the hostages came out with some looking completely fine despite having blood splattered on them and others looked completely shaken with what had happened in there… whatever it was.

Medics and officers took the hostages away to get checked out and questioned and a pair of officers with the ranks of detective moved to enter with their guns drawn. One was a grizzled man with a scruffy face and an eyepatch over his right eye and had a harness over his uniform that consisted of jeans, combat boots, flak jacket, long sleeved shirt, and thick coat all a gun-metal grey. He also had a lit cigarette in his mouth before he flicked it away as he moved with military like precision.

The other detective was a dark-skinned man with a buzz cut hairstyle and a scruffy face. He wore boots, black jeans, a red muscle shirt, bullet-proof vest over the shirt, black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back, and fingerless gloves on his hands. Like the previous one, he also moved with military like precision.

The two entered the building side by side just as they had done previous times working together and moved through the lobby/entry area finding nothing there but a body in the middle of the stairwell indicating that he was thrown, pushed, or fell from one of the higher floors and landed there and, based on the blood pooling, he was either alive or recently dead when he hit.

Turning to the stairs, the two climbed up the first flight and paused seeing the decimated bodies, hundreds of shell casings, and guns lying about. Some of the corpses had bullet wounds, others had cuts and stabs, and still others were broken/torn/ripped/cut apart in ways that defied normal explanation. The other noticeable thing was that the corpses that they could see clearly all had similar chest wounds that Cortés had in that they didn't have their hearts anymore, "I don't like this Snake. While these bastards deserved what they got, I can't help but feel this is above our paygrade." The dark-skinned detective stated in a deep voice while looking over everything impassively since he and his partner had seen worse in the military.

The now named Snake grunted, "I agree Heller, but we still need to look around if to see if who or whatever did this is still here." He stated with a gravellier tone of voice than the now named Heller, who hummed in thought before nodding. They continued through the next couple of floors finding more of the same until the last floor where they found five Los Muertos members unconscious and tied to the railing above the stairwell and from the looks of them, they were merely recruits put into this situation as a test and hadn't been marked by the cartel yet.

They then noticed that one was still somewhat awake and moved over to him as Heller began scanning the area and Snake tried to get the man to focus, "Hey! Are you alright? Who did this?" He asked as the man groaned slightly and looked at him.

"Please, keep him… keep it away from me." He stated in a tired yet panicked voice before he passed out again.

Snake frowned before pulling up his radio, "We need EMTs on the top floor and body bags on all the others." He stated before hearing an officer give confirmation on the request before both he and Heller turned as the sound of something eating was heard before a sigh.

The two quickly moved towards the sound that occurred from one of the back apartments and stood beside the doorway before Heller entered first and then Snake and they saw nothing. No person, no creature, no strange phenomenon, nothing but a rundown apartment with the broken window. However, their instincts that they had honed over years of combat experience warned them that _something_ was there even if they couldn't see it and Snake noticed there was some blood on the floor, "So, two of LA's finest have come to see my little extermination." Naruto's deeper voice echoed over the room making the two go back to back.

"Kage, I presume?" Heller asked as he looked around and knew it was going to be bad if they had to fight the city's apparent new hero. Not because he was a hero, but because of his skill and power making it a pretty much suicide mission with just the two of them.

"Yes, though we have encountered each other before: Lieutenant David "Solid Snake" Smith and Sergeant James "Reaper" Heller." Naruto stated seeing the two stiffen as he knew their names, ranks, and code names for operations.

"Really? Refresh my memory if you'd be so kind." Snake stated as he wanted to know if this so-called hero was an enemy of theirs or not.

"10 years ago, in Afghanistan. Those insurgents ambushed your unit and had you pinned down before someone began attacking the insurgents making them stop focusing on you and allowed you to get away while all the insurgents were killed just after you left." Naruto stated since he had been passing through the area just to stretch his legs and found the attack in progress and decided to step in.

He watched amusedly as the two men widened their eyes knowing they'd have been dead or at least would have lost most of their unit if he hadn't interfered, "Yes, that was a close call for you, wasn't it?" Naruto commented as he looked at the two.

"Yes, it was, and now you are here waging your own war on the criminals?" Snake asked as he knew someone with that level of skill to take down the insurgents and now this whole building without getting a hostage hurt meant that he was either extremely skilled, powerful, or both.

"Yes, and why not? You certainly would do the same. The only difference is that I can tell who is innocent enough to get a chance at redemption and who just needs to be put down. Case in point, those five tied to the railing: They were new recruits and their only crimes are killing other gangbangers and even then, most of the times were in self-defense because the gangbangers attacked them first. However, this is only the start since I will break apart the gangs from head to grunt and make sure that the innocent people of this city are safer than they currently are." Naruto informed as he appeared before the two from the shadows, "I would appreciate cooperation on your and the police's part that way I can find and eliminate the key players and then leave the grunts for you all to round up since they will have a great deal of in-fighting to take the open positions which will result in their forces being dwindled down even further and the outside influences of these groups will lose their connection and it will be more costly than productive to try and bring any veterans they have to reestablish their trade here or make a loud statement about interfering in their investments." Naruto stated and explained and the two had to give him that since it was part of the work they had done overseas before: breaking down an enemy hierarchy by taking out the leaders and letting the grunts and normal soldiers clean up the lower ranks. Main difference was that this time, they were the normal soldiers in this situation.

However, both had to admit they were highly annoyed and angered by the gangs that were slowly taking over the city and they didn't want to even try and count the number of officers that had fallen to the bastards. However, they weren't exactly thrilled with possible mass murder of the groups either even if it was looking like it would be the only way to stop them… Though for part of them it was the cleanup and paperwork.

Naruto stared at them for a few moments before speaking again, "Your answer does not have to be right away, but make no mistake: I will be bringing them all down regardless of if you decide to help me or not, so try to steer clear if you get near the fighting." He stated as he stepped back into the darkness of the room with the sounds of others coming up the stairs being heard, "You'll hear from me again." Naruto stated before vanishing into the shadows with Snake and Heller relaxing as other officers arrived, though they all looked a little green.

Snake sighed and holstered his pistol before taking a cigarette and lit it before taking a few puffs, "Secure this place and bag and tag everything." He ordered of the other officers, who nodded and holstered their pistols before moving about to do as ordered while Snake and Heller began heading down the stairs and outside to think on what just happened.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was standing atop the Wilshire Grand Center with a squad of clones behind him before he flicked his fingers and the clones spread out in search of the key players of the three gangs and learn their routines, number of guards, weapons, favored bases, and everything else he needed to ambush them and remove them from this world and feed his darkness along with Shinigami and Yami. Then he'd could see about branching out to the other cities.

 **DONE!**

 ***1) Think Blade's outfit with a few amendments**

 **As I stated above, you will get the full information on this Naruto after the "Secret Origins" episodes of Justice League when the league wants to recruit Naruto.**

 **For you Crackdown players, yes, I am having the three gangs from the game in here since I wanted Naruto to have something specific to do in LA besides facing an occasional villain that goes to LA. Since many just have him stop a few petty crimes and then it's all heroes or villains visiting the city at some points. I wanted Naruto to actually have an objective and mission to do for/in the city and it gives him a reason to go to other places as well besides sightseeing.**

 **Yes, I took Snake and Heller from Metal Gear and Prototype respectfully since I could see them being his "in" on the Police like Gordon is for Batman. Snake may get the robotic arm, but Heller will not gain his powers.**

 **Also like I stated above, please give input for pairings for Naruto that would fit with this kind of Naruto and/or into the DC verse since there is no shortage of hot yet sexy women for Naruto to have.**

 **And yeah, I know Naruto's Hero name isn't very original, but I figured his powers plus the fact it is the highest rank a ninja can achieve back in his time as a ninja made it fit better than someone cheesy or bleh that I could have tried.**

 **Well… That should be it, I'll see y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting the Corrupt

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Hero of the Dark. I am glad and amazed that this is as popular as it is since I wasn't expecting that quick of a popularity. I will apologize for the delay in this chapter, but life was throwing everything at me short of me getting sent to the hospital and being told I have/will have a child. So I didn't really have much time to work besides little snippets here and there when I could scavenge them.**

 **Now to speak on some of the reviews (a few I did a pm with the reviewer): First, I am grateful that people gave so many options for pairings… but many of you didn't do the other half of the request which was to put WHY they should be picked since 99% of the women in DC are hot (the one percent left include women such as Granny Goodness).**

 **For Snake's arm, I know that the arm belonged to a different Snake in the games, but I thought it would give him more character and an advantage in being a cop so I plan to do it down the line. It also will be better than the plain robotic arm that can shock enemies to knock them out for a bit. Heller I may power up some to make him better, but he's not going to be as powerful as in the game.**

 **For those questioning how Naruto can have wives, the angelus, and/or how Yami put the darkness in Naruto, believe me I have had a long discussion with one of you already and it WILL be explained during the Secret Origins arc when Naruto tells his story and also I am NOT NERFING THE DARKNESS I am merely taking abilities that the Darkness could have given its host and because Naruto consumed the Angelus he also has light abilities.**

 **One example is taken from Overlord: Naruto can summon multiple Darklings (if this is already in the comics then great but I have not read them so I didn't know) and they can evolve with him and get better while also taking any weapons they find they enjoy using back into their little realm/spot in Naruto's mind to use again when called. Another example is the swirl of darkness that Naruto used to block bullets, it's modeled after Infamous' shield abilities that absorb bullets and either heal or refuel your character. There are other things too, but it's mainly just adding onto the abilities that I am aware of or giving abilities that work/pair well with the ones I know.**

 **For those wondering about the contracts, no, I do not plan for Naruto to have signed with the Toads or at the very least they weren't the only contract he has as I have my own idea/plan for his contract. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears just try not to give me ones that have been used a lot. However, I will NOT accept Dragons, I have a reason for this that will be revealed in later chapters but I'm just letting you know to save some time.**

 **I'm also going to warn you now that some of the heroes will be bashed and may not survive the entire story for one reason or another. Who they are specifically, well, you're going to have wait and see.**

 **Also, WHY THE HELL WERE THERE REQUESTS FOR RAVEN, HARLEY QUINN, AND POISON IVY?! I CLEARLY stated that they were already paired!**

 **Now, the most popular pairing suggestions (combining both reviews and PMs) and had at least 9 votes apiece were Starfire, Killer Frost, Powergirl, Wonder Woman, Talia Al Ghoul, Supergirl, Galatea, Blackfire, Catwoman, Batgirl, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Mercy Graves, Big Barda, Wonder Girl, and Hippolyta. So these are the most likely to be added right now, but I don't know when or what order nor how many will be paired with Naruto before this is over.**

 **The next ones in line were Tala, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Livewire, Black Canary, Huntress, Artemis (the archer not the amazon or goddess), Mira (Aquaman's wife that I had said not to pick, but I have a solution/plan for her should she be chosen more), and Miss Martian. Each only had 4-6 votes.**

 **However, there were a few interesting options given: Darkseid's Daughter Grail; Katma Tui the female Green Lantern from the two part episode "Hearts and Minds" in the second season of Justice League; The Endless known as Death; and Aphrodite of the Olympians.**

 **Another woman given was Jessica Rabbit and was actually recommended as being a publisher for Naruto to have in his bed as well as helping get his different books out. They also recommended them becoming an item via her wanting to test out if he can "Match Up" with his more perverted material.**

 **Now, there is one woman I am adding that isn't from Naruto nor DC that I was considering myself before someone else recommended her. I won't say who it is, as you'll be seeing her this chapter, but I wanted to let you all know that you can give women from outside DC if you wish. For those who want to try and figure it out, she's a non-combative character in Final Fantasy.**

 **Now, for those wondering who Batman will get if anyone (since I took his main pairings for Naruto), I am planning to give him Rachel Dawes from the Christian Bale Batman movies (though she is in a couple of the DC universes) as his pairing only this one didn't have a thing for Harvey Dent and is willing to be with Bruce even when he's Batman still. Also, for those wondering, Bruce doesn't have a son with Talia in this. For Superman… I'm not sure yet, but I may do Maxima or perhaps have Naruto knock some sense, literally and figuratively, into Faora and pair her with Clark. Feel free to give input on these as they are just the first two that came to mind.**

 **Now, I want to remind y'all of something, the pairings do NOT have to be from the main Justice League Universe as there is the Justice Lords who come in in season two, there is the dimension with the dark Supergirl, the dimension with Superwoman, and basically multiple DC dimensions to get a new/unique version of a woman already in Justice League.**

 **The next item of interest, I have thought about a lot of different groups Naruto can take on and remove from other games, movies, and such during the gaps between episodes and when Naruto isn't with the League and wanted to know if you all had any such groups to take on? Please don't say the League of Shadows/Assassins since he will be encountering them regardless and I have my own plans for them. So, let me hear from y'all if you have any cartels, mafias, groups, and such that Naruto can/should take on, but do not give me generics like Triads or Yakuza, I want specific groups and please give what it's from as just the name wouldn't help at times. The couple I've considered are Santa Blanca from "Ghost Recon Wildlands," The Devil's Cartel from "Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel," The Ballers from "Deus Ex: Human Revolution," and one or two others. I am considering doing Cell from Crackdown 2, but I am not sure if I will have them in the U.S. if I do use them.**

 **Lastly, I know a few of you have been curious about the Naruto women and who they are. Well, all I am going to say is that Hinata is NOT one of them and why will be made clear in the backstory Naruto gives in the Secret Origins Arc.**

 **Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let's get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

 **WARNING!: This contains Religious items based upon The Darkness' lore and story as well as DC's own things on those matters as well as some twists and such that I think would be interesting. I am NOT insulting any religion or subject with what I do here or explain when Naruto decides to share his story with the League later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DC comics, The Darkness, or any of their affiliated comics, movies, TV shows, and so on and so on nor do I own anything/one I may put here from other items… would be nice if I did.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off or altered voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts" / important text**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 _(Over Phone or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

 **Chapter 2: Hunting the Corrupt**

 _ **Industrial District**_

Naruto was relaxing in his little base of operations as he was working on a second generator for the place since he wanted to ensure that as he got more equipment set up the draw wouldn't exceed what his one could produce since he wanted as much tech ready as possible since he didn't want to rely on the cops to do analysis for him should he need it. He knew Snake and Heller were reliable and not corrupt, but for the three cartels to grow as far as they did they'd have to have had different politicians and cops on the payroll, which meant that he had more targets to remove whether through turning them into the police or removing them his way, whichever they deserved.

For now though, he'd focus on taking the gangs down a few pegs and thanks to some of their soldiers that he took care of, he had some intel to start on. All three were dangerous in their own way and had only grown more dangerous with the room they've had to grow. The first was Los Muertos [The Dead] or at least the American branch led by Don Domingo Garcia the little brother of the top security enforcer of the main branch of the cartel in Mexico, Marco "Chico" Garcia. The American branch started out by the Mexican Heads sending four midlevel bosses from across their turf; which stretched from Mexico down to Rio de Janeiro; to America where they struggled for few years before they gained momentum and gained three more bosses from the local talent. Los Muertos' main focus is drugs and fire power and they back up their business with raw strength and superior driving skills and then resort to heavy firepower afterwards.

The first step to removing them is to make them squirm which is why the first two targets for them were Juan "El Numero" Martinez the Treasurer and bookkeeper for the Cartel and Jose Guerra the head of the drug distribution, shipping, and selling. Martinez was holed up in an apartment complex the cartel bought and was now lived in by no one other than Martinez's personal security and Martinez himself. Guerra was holed up in his personally owned Nightclub with his own hitters and a convoy of vehicles waiting to get him out of the area should the need arise.

As for why them first: Martinez used the funds not only to entice new muscle, but also pay off people for information on anything and everything or keep cops off their back when needed so shutting him down would get the cartel numbers lower as well as cut their supply of information and protection. Guerra was the personal provider for the drug addicted cartel members as well as being the personal supplier for the American branch of the cartel with him gone, the drugged up members will become slower and more unstable as they can't get the same product meaning most of them would be dead or removed soon enough. There was also the added benefit that by hurting them it also would piss off the higher ups in Mexico as they're money and product would be delayed and Naruto planned to hurt them more by destroying whatever he could find at the two boss locations… well… maybe not all the money but you get the point. Bleed them money and destroy the product and the higher ups would be PISSED.

The second was The Volk [The Wolves] a cartel that started off as a band of ex-military personnel that were tired of low pay and no recognition and decided to turn to something more profitable: Organized Crime. Sure, they attempted the private security sector before they realized that crime was not only easier but could make extra workers for them. They were led by ex-Russian Spetsnaz commander Vladimir "The Wolf" Golyak and each of his commanders in the cartel were specialists from his handpicked team each having a specialized field that gave the cartel the edge in various places and made his starting fortune by doing less than legal contracts for different groups all over the world. Now their focus was on making money and getting immigrants from all over to add to their growing army. Their main specialty were weapons and explosives, but they had some decent wheelmen and their connections to the black market and underworld in Europe only helped them get what they need when they need it, provided they could pay for it.

The first step to removing them was to weaken their patrols and cutting their supply line of weapons and such. To that end he was aiming for Igor Bigarov, who was in charge of acquiring vehicles and militarizing them including hijacking vehicles from people and selling any cargo some vehicles may possess to his own black market contacts who would then give him discounts on vehicles, and Siergei "Sovetnik" Juriev, who was the main contact for the majority of the black market and underworld dealings and was making workers work continuously to make cheap fuel that he then sells on the black-market. Igor was in an old bus depot that they retrofitted to work as an industrial grade chop shop with his loyal "Gators" watching for anything of value on the street and bringing it to him when they weren't protecting him. Siergei was in an old refinery that now served as a place to store the weapons until they could be moved effectively while also letting him produce and ship cheap fuel. Naturally, removing Igor would not only cut down on the grade of vehicles the Volk had but it would also cut down on the amount of carjackings thus letting people feel a bit safer while Siergei's removal would choke the flow of new armaments and explosives coming to the Volk thus making any new members under equipped and easier prey while also hitting the Volk's finances thus hindering their acquisition of new weaponry and explosives. Removing them both would effectively hit the defenses and armaments they had thus making the other bosses easier targets and giving the cops more breathing room.

The third and possibly most dangerous cartel was the Shai-Gen Corporation led and founded by the mysterious man Zuang Lun Wang. Based on rumors, and somewhat confirmed thanks to Fox's digging, Wang was a survivor of the Japanese occupation of China during World War 2 and, before coming to America at 15, had killed three Japanese Officers before the British and other allied forces liberated it. Afterwards, Wang began making his name known in Chinatown and became a part of the Triads before he allegedly went legit and used his blood money to form Shai-Gen. However, this was false and he used both his contacts in the triads and some former experts he encountered in his life at one point or another to build up his own cartel before he turned on the triads and removed them from the playing board entirely either through killing or turning evidence against them. Naturally, this also helped Wang become increasingly paranoid so he only stayed in one of two locations now with his personal army guarding him 24/7 whether in the states or back in China where he worked to extend his reach even further. Their specialty was information gathering and response while also having their image showing in nothing but a positive light as a cutting edge company dedicated to removing corruption and fighting crime… basically keeping image up while destroying the threats to them.

The first step for them were a pair of individuals that specialized in their key factors, the public image and their intelligence: Thadeous Oakley, the PR specialist for all of Shai-Gen that ensured the company was in a good light and helped with recruiting and company training (meaning brainwashing that the company comes first), and the second was Melissa Fang-Yin, the head of Shai-Gen's secret service who checked all the corporate cameras set up across their section of the city and reported it to her loyal and dedicated "Enforcers" who removed threats or handled situations before they could damage the company image or their profit margin. Thadeous was holed up in an Expo Center that he used for indoctrination and training when there were no events, which was often, and Fang Yin was in a custom built intelligence center just outside the L.A. City limits and both had their personal guard and workers who were all prepared to die to kill intruders and ensure no one touched the bosses. Naturally, removing Thadeous would drop the PR image and lessen the dedication the members had for the company and removing Fang-Yin would essentially blind the group as she was the only one who knew the whole system as well as the locations and ranges of all the cameras.

The reason that this was going to start to destroy the different networks was because they had no second in command to take over for them. They were the only ones with the connections, knowledge, and know how to use the different areas correctly as well as having strict standards meaning once he removed them, the area was getting shut down since the none of their workers could replace them effectively. With no viable replacements or at least poor replacements, the standards would plummet and would hurt the bottom line for all of them. While this wasn't as damning for the Volk, it was very dangerous for Shai-Gen and Los Muertos since Wang's investors would get angry and Los Muertos would answer to the main branch about the loss of money and product.

Now, for those wondering why he wasn't just going straight for the heads of the snakes, well… it wasn't that simple. Each group would react differently if the boss was just removed while the lieutenants and captains were still around: Los Muertos would have some in fighting over who was to lead thus leading to a lot of killing and innocent people getting dragged in until the main branch of Los Muertos sent someone to clean up the mess; The Volk would simply continue with who was the next highest rank and go on business as usual; and Shai-Gen would just have a new president and then focus all their efforts on killing whoever was responsible and use any and all methods they needed to do it, including taking out civilians if they didn't get information. Basically they'd all cause problems for the people before anything damning happened to them.

Naruto planned to head out once the sun set and begin removing these people since doing it in broad daylight wasn't the best of ideas at least for now. The one low side was that if he didn't keep the pressure on then the three may decide to band together to try and remove him. While it wouldn't work, it could still cause a lot of problems for the city as it could become a warzone of them trying to kill him and him just tearing them to pieces…. Literally and figuratively.

He broke from his musings when his proximity sensors began going off and he looked at the monitors to see a blonde haired you woman about 5'8" with olive green eyes wearing a torn yellow jacket, short shorts, thigh high boots which were half white half black, a baseball cap, a low belt around her waist, goggles around her neck, black racing gloves, and a pink bra (which was visible from her jacket being open and torn) climbing the fence to get away from squads of all three cartels and they seemed more intent on getting her than killing each other. Being the chivalrous man that he was, Naruto quickly called an outfit, which was the same except now his boots were normal, and left his warehouse to chase the guys.

As the girl ran for her life, the three squads of goons finally noticed each other and three of each broke off to fight each other as the others all chased after the girl. As the nine were about to go guns blazing, they were suddenly skewered by dark tendrils rising out of the ground before Naruto arose between them with the tendrils connected to him. Naruto then glared before nine of the eel heads arose from his back and went to the goons before sucking the dark essence out of them and the tendrils ripped out of them tearing their hearts out. The tendrils then changed into nine more Leviathans and consumed the hearts before Naruto sunk back into the ground to chase the remaining goons.

The girl ducked into one of the other warehouses with the goons right behind her as they approached it from different angles to box her in. As they entered, they failed to notice the last in line getting torn away from the entrances before being removed. The different groups began moving through the machinery and boxes left over from when the warehouse was used and split up making them easy prey for Naruto, who was sticking to the ceiling above them. Naruto's back shifted slightly before 10 eels, called Leviathans*, came out and began slithering along the ceiling and walls heading for some of the goons.

While they were doing that, several tendrils sprouted from his back and skewered several of the squads through their faces before ripping out of them. Naturally, the bodies hitting the floor attracted to the attention of some of the others, but before they could sound off a tendril went down their throats and ripped their hearts out before returning to Naruto.

Naruto then smirked and used a tendril to grab a piece of piping before he aimed and hurled it down at the goons skewering two who were back to back. This made people notice and it was that moment that the Leviathans attacked launching at the faces of their targets and ripping out their throats. Before the other goons could go into a panic, the warehouse suddenly went black as the windows wouldn't let light in and the goons began firing upwards wildly while seeing flashes of Naruto and his darkness tearing some of the others apart.

For the next two minutes, the girl was huddled behind a stack of boxes trying to block the sound of screams, gunfire, and inhuman sounds of flesh tearing, something eating, and growling. Then everything went quiet and she saw the darkness was gone and slowly looked out from behind the crates to see Naruto standing there and she scrambled back, "Are you alright miss?" Naruto asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm not with them, they tried to force me to help them." She stated shaking in fear and sadness before she saw a hand at her.

"It's alright, I'm not going to harm you." He stated kindly with his eyes being blue again to help her feel at ease and it worked since she took his hand and he helped her stand before he caught her when she started to fall. Looking her over, he found that she was hit by a stray round and quickly carried her back to his warehouse while some clones cleaned up the bodies, "It's alright, hang on." He stated moving quickly as she passed out before he entered his warehouse and put her on the bed before he called two clones with one beginning a diagnostic jutsu of her while the other was setting up a homemade IV bag before hooking it to her arm and the original began healing the obvious wound.

Naruto then sat back and made several clones to get the vehicles inside since he could start dismantling and working on them as he pleased. He then pulled a cell phone out and dialed one number, "Fox, I'm going to send you a picture of a young girl, I want you to dig up everything you can on her because several parties are interested in her and I want to know why." He stated getting a confirmation on the other end of the line before a bit more came over the line, "She looks familiar but I don't know why or from where which means it would have to be just a passing sight or something." Naruto stated getting an agreement over the line before Naruto took a few pictures of the girl's face and sent them before he went and opened the warehouse doors to allow the vehicles in. He also sent a pair of clones out to buy some tools for dismantling a car… or 10.

It was 10 minutes later that his computer went off and he saw files from Fox and began reviewing the files that came up and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked over her info, "Well… That explains why they are after her: Someone of her skill set would be invaluable to the groups." He muttered before he saw a job and home address and made two clones to check both before he got back to work on the second generator.

 _ **Two hours later**_

The girl groaned as she began to wake up and felt herself being comfortable and opened her eyes to see some kind of warehouse before she saw an IV of fluids connected to her arm and heard some machinery going off, machinery she knew very well, "Hey! Watch that V8 Engine, I don't want to have to rebuild the fuel injector or the pistons because you want to do it fast over doing it right. And you, watch those axels! They're solid and even if they aren't the best possible I'm not leaving us some short because you got chop happy and ruined good metal. Eighty! Strip those chrome and gold pieces off and we'll sell them later." She heard a voice shout before hearing voices nearly identical yell out apologies or confirmative.

"Hey boss! The girl's awake and looks like she's healing alright too!" Another, closer, voice shouted and she noticed her body was sore, which she wasn't that surprised by since she had been running fast and hard to get away from those cartel goons. She had the slight relief that she wasn't being held by them as she wouldn't be in a comfy bed with an IV, they'd have taken her to one of their doctors and then immediately moved her away.

She then looked as she felt someone come close to her and saw the new hero of the city, "How do you feel miss Cindy?" Naruto asked and she blushed as she could feel the concern and his eye was the deepest blue she had ever seen and it seemed to draw her in.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" She asked with a noticeable southern accent/twang as she wondered if the man before her was a customer of her and her family's business.

Naruto eye smiled at her, "I looked you up while you were unconscious, I've passed your shop a few times but never went in." He stated making her nod before she widened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"GRAMPS! KURT!" She shouted/screamed and began crying as Naruto held her to keep her from moving around too much.

"I know, I'm sorry." Naruto stated sadly making her cry harder into his chest.

Naruto looked down at the girl and felt for her since her pain was much like his own. The girl was named Cindy Aurum, she was a fourth generation mechanic and her great-granddad was one of the military's top engineers and mechanics for World War 2, her grandpa Cid was once the head vehicle engineer for Wayne Enterprises before the death of Martha and Thomas Wayne and left when he decided he didn't like the management that was in charge until Bruce Wayne took over and set up the autobody shop that he ran until his son took over and then Cindy took over when her father died of cancer. Cindy quickly made a name for herself as the "Lex Luthor of Mechanics" back when Lex Luthor wasn't considered a bastard by almost every person on the planet, which means prior to Superman becoming a large icon, and kept herself popular with a lot of people. However, this also led to the current situation as said popularity made her a glaring target for the cartels and the vehicle bosses of each cartel sent their personal troops to get her and this led to a bit of a gunfight at the shop and Cindy's only remaining family, her grandpa Cid and nephew Kurt, were gunned down as Kurt was hit in the first few seconds as the cartels shot at each other first and Cid held them back and told Cindy to run as he shot at them with his trustee shotgun, even took a few with him from what his clones reported. This situation then led her to arriving here after running through alleyways dodging anyone that was looking for her and then led to here and now.

Naruto just held her until she began to calm down before he spoke again, "Right now, there's nowhere safe for you unless you fake your death." He stated making her sniff slightly, "However, if you can abide with staying here for a while, then I can remove the three men that are primarily after you and you should be safe." He stated making her look at him with hope and curiosity, "Your skills became noticeable to the three local cartels and they want your skills, but do NOT blame yourself; if they hadn't all come at once then the situation wouldn't have happened, so it is NOT your fault especially since you had no way of knowing this would happen." He stated while cupping her face to make her look at him to emphasize to her that she was not to blame herself for this mess as it was not her fault and she should never blame it on herself as her grandfather and nephew surely didn't.

Cindy sniffed and cried a bit more before she nodded, though she had a bit of a blush from his hand still on her cheek, "Good, now I'll get a second bed later, for now you need rest. I was able to fix most of the injuries you had, but you still need to relax and take it easy. If you get hungry, just let one of the drones around here know and they'll get you something. Also, it should go without saying, but you can't go outside of here at least not for a while since I don't want people finding this place and you walking around while they still have eyes everywhere is not a good idea. If you get bored feel free to look at the cars my guys are taking apart and help or show them a different way to do it." He stated making her nod slightly and smile at him before she reached for his mask and moved it to the side before kissing his cheek with a blush.

"Thanks, I don't know how I'll thank y'all." She stated and Naruto eye smiled at her.

"It's no trouble, it's in my nature to help people, but even more when they are beautiful women like you." He stated making her blush more, "Now just lay back, once you're done with this IV bag you can have it taken out and I'll be leaving soon as the sun is going down and I need to find the people I was planning on hunting as well as learning where the people after you are." He stated making her nod a little before she lied back again, "I'll have some clothes brought to you since your current ones are… well, they are quite revealing." He stated and Cindy blinked before she looked down to see her jacket in tatters showing her entire bra covered breasts, which admittedly were struggling within the clearly too small bra, her shorts were scraped and torn slightly showing her matching panties, her boots were cut too, and her hat had a bullet hole through it.

All in all, her current outfit left less to the imagination than it originally did making her blush, "It's alright, I didn't have to undress you to check you for wounds, so I haven't seen anything besides what I'm seeing now." He stated making her feel a little better before she pulled the blanket over her making him chuckle, "I should be back in a couple of hours, you'll be safe here." He stated rubbing her head softly making her blush more before she nodded and he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Cindy relaxed in the bed as she just stared at the ceiling before the exhaustion of everything caught up to her and she fell asleep finding the sound of machinery, tools, and work lulling her to sleep.

 _ **East Side of L.A.: Martinez's complex: Five Minutes Later**_

The complex was in chaos as a very pissed off Naruto was there and was not taking any prisoners. Though Naruto wasn't looking for prisoners, he was too pissed to want prisoners, though that didn't mean he was killing anyone innocent, but those dying were probably wishing they were. Right after Naruto arrived at the complex, several of his Leviathans attacked different sentries before he walked in the front entrance and released his Swarm of Darkness Insects and they happily began latching onto various cartel members and feasted on them making them panic and scream in pain.

Naturally, this made it easy for Naruto to consume their hearts and let the insects have the rest as he climbed the structure while still releasing more insects as he went. He didn't care about the screaming, he didn't care about the sirens he could hear coming from a distance away, and he didn't care about the bullets that were whizzing past him or the few that hit him as they merely tickled since the idiots were using low caliber subpar ammo and they would need to empty the clip at point blank range to attempt to hurt him.

When he reached the roof, he found Martinez huddled in a corner with a noticeable wet spot on his pants and a puddle on the ground. Naruto merely approached him as the bastard begged for mercy before Naruto grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the edge before he held him over the ledge above the courtyard that was filled with his swarm of insects that were all buzzing for food, "Please! Don't drop me, please! I can pay you! I can pay you a lot of money!" Martinez begged as he looked down to see the swarm effectively disintegrating the few remaining members of his guards.

Naruto just stood there looking impassively, "Give me the name of your vehicle expert and his location and I won't kill you painfully." Naruto stated as he let Martinez slip slightly making him scream like a little girl.

"You mean Chuco? Rafael Diaz, we call him Chuco. I don't know where he is I swear! One of the others may, but not me. I just pay the men as they come and the others send their trusted lieutenants to bring them their money so we're never in the same place together!" Martinez stated and Naruto knew he wasn't lying.

"Thank you." Naruto stated before a tendril came out and removed Martinez's head while the body fell for the swarm to feed on and it was gone within seconds before the insects swarmed back to Naruto and began melding with his armor and clothes. Naruto then flexed his hand and a pitch black rod appeared before he impaled Martinez's head on it and then threw it straight down to the courtyard where it struck up right just as the cops came in with Snake and Heller leading them.

Snake and Heller looked in surprise at seeing Martinez's head there on a pike before having the men fan out and scout the area while noticing plenty of blood, bullet marks, casings, and weapons, but no bodies. Snake then hummed in thought before looking up and raised his eyebrows before nudging Heller, who followed his eyesight to see Naruto standing there. Naruto locked eyes with them before giving them a two finger salute and vanishing.

Snake sighed as Heller looked at him, "The methods are extreme, but his results can't be questioned. We'd have never gotten into this place let alone brought Martinez in long enough to put him on trial. Los Muertos would have had him out in an hour and on the first plane, ship, or anything out of the country before we could even get our bearings straight. I say let him do what he's doing, we saw in Gotham that the Batman's methods don't work as the people get out eventually and just do it all over again, but we're getting freedom as we go and he's not only helping out city but he's helping people south of the border since you know the main branch of the Cartel is going to be pissed their money and resources are failing." Heller stated and explained making Snake grunt before a SWAT officer called them to the third floor.

Upon arriving, they found a dozen or so members curled up in the corners and floor, "Get them off. Get them away from me. Get them off." They muttered over and over while occasionally swatting at their bodies like something was crawling on them. Beside them on several tables were some stacks of cash while on others were piles of ashes showing that not only did they have evidence to take in and the treasury department to call, but also that Naruto apparently destroyed a good chunk of cash to hurt the cartel.

"Damn, if the Cartel didn't want him dead before, they sure as hell will now." Heller stated knowing the Cartel loved their money more than they did most everything else and now that Naruto's burned their cash and caused a large chunk to be taken, they are going to be PISSED.

Snake nodded before he lit a cigarette and sniffed something before he chuckled and motioned everyone away before he flicked the cigarette at the ground in front of him causing a trail of fire to go up and burn another table of cash before the fire went up the wall and spelled out something, _"Kage."_

Snake smirked and got another cig before blowing some smoke out, "Get that money into evidence, if it catches fire then just let it burn." Snake stated walking out with Heller right beside him as different cops began bagging the evidence.

When they entered their car, they both paused as they noticed the note on the dashboard, _"Don't get comfortable, more of the bastards are dying tonight."_ It read and they both grunted before Snake grabbed the radio.

"Control, this is Lieutenant Smith, I need notification on any and all areas with multiple reports of gunfire. The situation here is going to happen again soon." He informed before waiting for a reply.

 _(Roger that, we'll keep you updated)._ Came the reply from the precinct as Snake and Heller decided to drive around and see if they could find their new friend.

It wasn't 10 minutes later that the radio came on again, _(Detectives, we have multiple reports of gunfire and explosions coming from a nightclub known to be owned and run by a Los Muertos Captain named Jose Guerra)._ The report came making the two pause slightly since they were nearby.

"Roger Control, have SWAT and officers form a perimeter, under no circumstances are they to enter the grounds." Heller reported in as Snake floored it towards the Club.

 _ **Jose Guerra's Club: five minutes ago**_

Naruto had started off a little more subtle this time, if for old time's sake at least, and sent his Leviathans out to begin tearing the gas tanks of the various vehicles and also killing those who were guarding them. Once the tanks were all ruptured, he gave it a few minutes to let all the gasoline pool on the ground while he approached the front.

Naruto smirked seeing the various patrols and reached his hand out before several black orbs launched and implanted themselves into the ground before shrinking to mere dots. Naruto grinned before he had a remaining eel breathe black fire onto the gasoline setting off a massive explosion as the fire lit up all the cars making several of the cartel panic along with the patrons of the club. Naruto then heard screaming and turned his attention back to the open area in front of the club as different cartel members died as they stepped on the spots since each orb opened and either had a tendril launch out and impale an enemy, got grabbed by a pair of scaly hands and dragged in, were impaled by a spear point with the tip coming out of their heads, had an eel launch out at their faces, or got set on fire.

Naturally, this got witnesses to scream in terror and try to run or attack the things grabbing people, only for Naruto to pull a long barreled Peace Maker that had glowing purple runes etched on it and fired shockwaves that blasted the enemy away or hit them with enough force that it caused them to explode.

As he went, he idly had his two connected Leviathans, that he called his Demon Arms, begin eating the hearts and absorbing the darkness from the corpses and the black blobs that had activated. He idly fired at the roof of the club as he sensed a sniper there and enjoyed the shock of the round blasting the concrete cover away and into the sniper as he walked.

When he entered the club, his tendrils released and caught several bats, thrown bottles, and other items that were launched at him before he sent them right back causing damage and chaos. Naruto then raised his hand and several dark portals opened before imps of varying states of dress came out before Naruto flicked his wrist and they cackled with glee before they spread out and began killing their master's enemies and pissing on them too for good measure. These little devils were called Darklings and their attacks ranged from gouging out eyes after jumping on the victim's face, grabbing them and slamming their head into the floor or wall till their head caved in, taking some bottles or other makeshift weapons and carving up or bashing in their victim's faces, and many other painful and torturous methods of killing while they also consumed the hearts and the darkness from the enemies knowing it would be given to their master furthering his powers. After all, more power and darkness meant more of them and more mayhem on his enemies.

As his Darklings enjoyed the carnage, Naruto walked towards where he knew Guerra was. The man stunk of fear, piss, and drugs even in a place filled with it. The man was fleer not a fighter and it showed a lot since the man had five different vehicles on standby JUST for him to use to get away if the place was attacked or cops came to arrest him

Naruto idly moved his head to the side as a shotgun blast went past him and Naruto shot the individual responsible as he followed Guerra's trail to his private "party" booth on the top of the club. Naruto idly leaned back as he came out the doorway as a shotgun blast hit right by the door. Naruto leaned out and looked at the wall before looking at Guerra with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" He asked before a tendril lashed out and sliced the shotgun in half and took a few of Guerra's fingers off doing it.

Naruto stared impassively at the cowering form of Guerra as all of his protection was dead, his club was pretty much ruined, his product was on fire (a minion had saw to that by pissing all over it and then lighting it), his cars were destroyed, and all of his customers were fleeing for the hills and no doubt quite a few were being picked up by the cops he could hear closing in on this place.

Naruto approached him and held his gun to Guerra's head, "Diaz, where is he?" Naruto stated impassively even as the man shook from fear and slight shock (the medical kind) from the blood loss from his hand basically squirting blood like a sprinkler.

"I-If I tell you, will you let me live?" Guerra asked while trying to stem the bleeding in his hand as he stared at the demon/devil before him.

Naruto merely hummed a moment, "I won't kill you, provided you don't lie and I will know if you do." Naruto stated clicking his revolver making Guerra shake even more.

"Okay! Okay! He's in the old stadium in the mountains outside of the city, he uses it as a driving course for his wheelmen to practice on, I have to go there to get new vehicles should the police seize one or the other cartels attack one for deliveries." Guerra stated and Naruto stared at him impassively before he holstered his revolver and walked off making Guerra sigh in relief before he paled as several of the Darklings came near him cackling madly. Guerra screamed as the Darklings all dived at him before they began beating and tearing him apart.

Naruto popped his neck as he looked around to figure out where to go next before taking off for his next target, who happened to be nearby, as the Police arrived and began scouring the grounds with Naruto's Darklings cackling as they disappeared into darkness along with the trap spots Naruto left on the ground.

 _ **Midtown Bus Depot**_

It took Naruto less than five minutes to reach a building overlooking the depot where Bigarov was located and saw that his little show of things with Cortés made the other cartels a bit nervous so they beefed up security. Not that it was going to matter at all, none of these goons had the skill, grit, or muscle to remove him from this world and he doubted any of the metahumans and aliens in the world did either.

Back on task though, Naruto saw several snipers on the walkways connecting the depot to another area, most likely originally a resting area for the workers doing an all nighter, and smirked before he channeled his darkness to his fingers before flicking them. The result was instantaneous as compressed bullet shaped orbs of darkness launched out and pierced the snipers through their heads dropping them immediately before he flicked a few more at the support columns of the walk way and at the gate guards. The columns shattered and the walkway crumbled while the guards of the gates dropped dead with holes through their heads.

Naruto then smirked and channeled some darkness to his mouth before he spat at the gates with dark webbing now clogging up not only the gates but the gears and mechanisms that worked them. Now everyone inside the depot was trapped there unless they wanted to get through the iron mesh fence they had around the depot to ensure no vehicles could slam through and invade. Naruto then channeled darkness to his hands again before igniting them with fire and launched more bullets out at the tankers, trucks, and armored plated vehicles with each bullet piercing the fuel tanks causing them to explode taking out more cartel members and making several panic before Naruto called his Darklings to within the walls and they swarmed the place only now there were some with WW1 style equipment and plenty of grenades and they were going explosive happy while others had flintlock pistols and were shooting the place up since after firing, they just spat down the barrel before firing again.

When Bigarov made a run for it in an armored military ATV, Naruto struck by sending a tendril through the windshield impaling Bigarov through the chest and yanked him out of the vehicle and up to Naruto while he stared impassively at the meat head as blood flowed from his mouth, "Guess you won't be going after Cindy again." He stated making the man's eyes widen before the tendril tore his heart out and consumed it before throwing him back into the depot for everyone to find as the Darklings broke the webbing for the incoming cops before dispersing.

Naruto rolled his shoulders gaining the satisfying pops, "Three down, three to go, then I need to focus on those other two vehicle experts." Naruto muttered to himself before chuckling knowing that his little war was going to cause a lot of paperwork for the cops, "Ah well, they'll get over it since crime will be drastically cut down."

He mused to himself before he disappeared in a swirl of darkness again as more cops showed up.

 _ **Near the Port of Los Angeles**_

Naruto reappeared across town to the industrial area where Juriev was holed up from what he learned from a Volk lackey that was sent after Cindy. Apparently, the man was even more paranoid then Naruto was first informed since he not only beefed up security, but now he wasn't even leaving the central building of the refinement plant unless he had a full security detail and Vladimir himself wanted to see him or Juriev was leaving the country on business.

However, one fatal flaw was that there were several flow pipes connected to the building as it was transferred from the tanks to the building where it was processed, contained, and then shipped out. Naturally, Naruto intended to cause those pipes to explode. Now, before you freak out about the whole place being a large bomb, at the halfway point of the junctions between the central buildings and the containers there was a shutoff terminal basically a high-tech pop-off valve that also acted as containment if a fire got into the pipes. The terminal immediately locked down clamps, valves, and blockers to keep the fire from ever reaching the large tankers. What you are probably thinking is correct, cheap fuel but state of the art protection from fire since the fuel burns easily and violently so. Naruto idly mused it was a liquid and dangerous version of flash paper.

Naruto smirked before he released Leviathans and insects on the refinery, not the swarm of last time, but enough to get his next objective done. Naruto watched as the bugs landed on the different grunts while the Leviathans latched onto the piping near the terminals, "In the words of that one psychopath, art is an explosion." Naruto stated with a grin as the insects glowed before exploding taking the grunts with them for the most part before the Leviathans began exploding on the pipes causing the piping leading to the central building to start exploding and Naruto saw Juriev taking an express elevator to the roof to escape the fumes and fire.

Naruto smirked before he went to the top of the building and waited while a few more insects flew around latching onto different grunts that were panicking and killing them. A minute or so later, the elevator doors opened and five grunts came out and looked around cautiously before a tendril whipped by and took all their heads off making them fall to the ground.

Naruto then launched the tendril into the elevator hearing the satisfying scream of pain as the tendril came back with Juriev impaled on it. Naruto merely had one of his Demon Arms come out and consume the darkness and heart before he tossed the body off the building.

Naruto then jumped down causing a small crater before he grabbed several bodies and positioned them to be pointing at a cover for the drainage system that Naruto could see was holding several crates of weapons. He then materialized some rope and tossed it over the piping before stringing up Juriev and then made both his arms point down at the cover after shocking them with some low level lightning to lock the muscles up.

Naruto nodded to himself before seeing a few cop cars pull to the gates and he waved at them before vanishing.

 _ **Business District**_

Naruto appeared atop a building a short ways from the Expo center when he paused as a clone popped. Apparently Cindy had woken up and put on the new clothes a clone got her and, rather than trying to get some more sleep, decided to join his clones in dismantling the vehicles he had confiscated. Naruto understood, work of any kind would take her mind off of things and allow her to deal with it at her own pace rather than just letting the floodgates open and possibly break down.

Naruto shook those thoughts away and looked to the expo center seeing only one normal entrance in with the rest of the building having guards at each other possible point of entry, not that they'd be a problem. He also sensed several armed guards focused around the main entrance, the inner control room, and the inner corridors to the inner control room. Naruto also could see that the glass in the vital areas was DARPA engineered to be most bullet and explosive proof, meaning something around an armor piercing anti-tank round or a predator missile to get close to puncturing the glass… or at least that would be the case if Naruto was a conventional or normal person.

However, he figured why disappoint his enemies as they had prepared such a wonderful welcome for him and it would be rude to not just enter through the front door. With that in mind, he dropped to the ground and walked casually to the entrance before a swirl of darkness appeared in front of him and blocked the bullets that began to fly at him. Once the gunfire stopped, Naruto unleashed a tentacle and it grabbed a grenade thrown at him before it quickly threw it back making the grunts panic before they were consumed by the explosion.

Naruto merely walked forward letting several of his Darklings appear and charge in with reckless glee enjoying the sounds of gunfire and screaming as the Darklings entertained themselves in very cruel and brutal ways. It was almost worth pitying the cartel members since Naruto had given his Darklings their own version of the Darkness Armor, which he now used for clothes and armor when out and about, and now they were much harder to kill then they were ages ago.

Naruto shook those thoughts away as he walked to the control room of the expo center as the Darklings played with their victims in various methods of torture including grabbing a limb each and seeing which would tear off first, seeing which head is squishier by jumping on the head repeatedly while the person was still alive, pissing all over them before setting them on fire, and other unique ways of them getting their sadistic glee.

Naruto then approached a pair of heavy steel doors before his two Demon Arms grabbed hold of the doors and began crushing them before tearing them off the hinges. Naruto then caught a rocket that was fired at him before throwing it back killing the rocketeer as he entered the hallway and began slowly going up as his Demon Arms tore everyone in his way apart while some of the free moving Leviathans consumed the Dark Essence and hearts of the various corpses.

Once Naruto reached the control room, he kicked the doors in crushing a few enemies before his tendrils lashed out and began skewering, dismembering, and splitting the enemies into pieces as the bullets merely impacted his clothes and were absorbed. After 2 minutes of carnage, there was silence as Naruto turned his attention to Thadeous Oakley, who looked to be in need of a new pair of pants, and wrapped one of his tendrils around his neck before pulling him down from a walkway above Naruto.

Before he could try and beg for his life, Naruto snapped his neck before pinning his body to the wall. Flexing his hands, black rods appeared in them and he put Thadeous' corpse into a crucified position before pinning him to the wall through his hands, feet, and head before his Demonic Arms ate the Essence and heart. Naruto then went to the main controls and promptly destroyed all files on how to influence people and turn them into drones for you that Thadeous had perfected before taking some of the extra research data in case there was something useful within.

As he was heading out, his Darklings brought him some documents on a Los Muertos member named Rodrigo Montana Alvarez and Volk member named Natalia Gryzunova. Naruto frowned before sealing the documents away and left the expo center while the Darklings all cackled as they disappeared into darkness.

Naruto left the expo center and quickly sunk into the shadows as more police came including some more members of SWAT since the police were being spread thin due to his actions over the course of the night. It wasn't that surprising, five mass casualty crime scenes to secure, gather evidence, secure bodies, and more in one night was a bit much for any city police to handle. Naruto almost felt bad having to add one more to the pile, but he wasn't going to give Shai-Gen the chance to use their security for even more time since that was just asking for more headaches so Fang-Yin was dying that night.

 _ **Just outside Los Angeles**_

Naruto sighed as he came out of a shadow of tree near the road leading to the security center Shai-Gen set up for Fang-Yin and immediately could sense snipers, fire teams, rocket crews, and more positioned throughout the area to observe the road and destroy anyone that was deemed unauthorized to be near the center.

He merely rolled his eyes, clearly the company didn't think any of the heroes of the world would try anything in the city if they came… then again, they did have a dedicated unit of their company designed for making sure no one knew how many dark dealings and skeletons they had. Though he knew the likes of Batman could easily find them, but that wasn't their concern now. It was his.

Naruto quickly marked each enemy with his hidden eye making it impossible for them to hide from him or his other talents, which was why he released dozens of Leviathans and they quickly sunk into the shadows and rushed after the enemies. Naruto smirked before he called several of his Darklings with each having double barreled flintlocks and grenados and they cackled as they charged for the main gates of the center drawing the enemies' attention before his Leviathans lashed out and caused screaming and mayhem as some were eaten, ripped apart, set on fire, had acid spat on their faces, or were blown up.

Naruto merely walked up behind his Darklings as several were lobbing grenados at the walls and gates damaging them since they weren't normal ones and the gates were weakening. Naruto merely leapt up the wall and threw a few of the defenders off letting gravity do his work for him as he walked along the wall towards the back area of the main building.

As Naruto reached the back of the center, the gates exploded inward and the Darklings rushed in drawing more or the defenders away from the main building. Said building was a large glass dome that he could see had dozens if not hundreds of monitors and people looking over each of them while Fang-Yin was standing on an elevated platform with a large monitor before her.

Naruto smirked before he hooked a tendril on the wall and jumped off the edge away from the facility making the tendril stretch before it recoiled and launched him at the dome causing him to smash through the glass. Naturally, the monitoring people were in shock as that happened before Naruto quickly lashed out with his tendrils killing several of them and making the rest panic and run for their lives only to run into his horde of Darklings that had broken through the defenses and were now attacking them.

Naruto then looked at Fang-Yin and jumped to her platform. She looked pissed that he was here as if she was some godlike being and he was unworthy of being in her presence. Naturally, this annoyed Naruto and before she could speak, his Demon Arms lashed out and tore her in half before taking her heart.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to her monitor before he inserted a flashdrive into it and began copying all her files and documentations to it for him to look over knowing there would be files on the different leaders' movements as well as anything else that could be useful to him or the police. Once the information was copied, he took his flashdrive before sending a large file to Snake and Heller and then uploaded a virus that destroyed the system and erased all records of his movements and anything on Cindy.

Once he was done, he pulled a cell phone out and dialed 911, _(911, what is your emergency?)_ A woman stated over the line.

"Sergeant Heller or Lieutenant Smith please." Naruto stated as he sat in a chair and relaxed as his minions fanned out and tied up anyone that didn't deserve to die while killing any that did.

It was a minute or so later that Heller came on the line, _(This is Heller, who is this?)_ He asked/demanded.

Naruto smirked, "Take a guess." Naruto stated hearing a grunt on the line, "You and Snake need to check your personal Email, make sure you're sitting down when you do. You also should send some people to the large observation unit that Shai-Gen corporation built… make sure you alert the coroner." Naruto stated before hanging up the phone and leaving the area with his Darklings dispersing when they were done with their work.

 _ **Back at Naruto's Base**_

Naruto returned to his base and sighed as he changed his clothing to a wife beater and a pair of sweatpants before he looked and saw Cindy curled up on the couch asleep dressed in a new red jacket that accentuated her bust since she still left it most of the way undone, pair of denim short shorts, and a pair of black heeled boots that reached her midcalf. Chuckling slightly, Naruto lifted her and set her on the bed before she pulled him down with her before she snuggled into his chest with a smile, "Mmm, comfy." She mumbled and Naruto merely shrugged before getting comfortable and going to sleep.

 **Done! Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to next chapter: Visiting Metropolis and Gotham.**

 **Now to address a few things: I am sure my geography of Los Angeles is wrong compared to how it is in reality, but I am writing that off (cliché though it may be) as that in DC it is set up differently since Metropolis and Gotham are supposed to be New York.**

 **Next, I know the Eel like creatures are called Creeping Darkness, but I wanted to use that name for a different ability (though I have no idea if it is an actual power for the Darkness or not) so I am calling them Leviathans.**

 **Lastly, yes, I did slightly alter the locations of some of the Crackdown Enemies, but that was mainly due to L.A. not being three major districts made of six islands and while (this is from the perspective of if I was reading this fic) I could believe that the DC L.A. is set up differently than the real one… I'm not sure I could buy it being broken into 6 islands that are close enough to make a major city.**

 **Anyway, that should be it and you'll see more interactions between Naruto and Cindy next chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling

**Hey everyone welcome back and glad to see plenty of reviews, though I was surprised I didn't get as many pairing requests as I did for chapter 1. Anyway, this will involve some traveling for Naruto and he will be taking Cindy with him so she can get some fresh air and stretch her legs a bit, which means you also get to see Naruto interacting with several of the females of Metropolis.**

 **I apologize for the delay but if I took the time to list all the shit that happened since I posted my last chapter then we'd be here all day. Just accept that it wasn't from lack of trying to make the chapter and let's hope it doesn't happen again.**

 **PUTTING THIS AGAIN SINCE PEOPLE APPARENTLY SKIPPED IT LAST CHAPTER: Now, for those wondering who Batman will get if anyone (since I took his main pairings for Naruto), I am planning to give him Rachel Dawes from the Christian Bale Batman movies (though she is in a couple of the DC universes) as his pairing only this one didn't have a thing for Harvey Dent and is willing to be with Bruce even when he's Batman still. Also, for those wondering, Bruce doesn't have a son with Talia in this. For Superman… I'm not sure yet, but I may do Maxima or perhaps have Naruto knock some sense, literally and figuratively, into Faora and pair her with Clark. Feel free to give input on these as they are just the first two that came to mind.**

 **Now to some reviews: To lolkid, thank you for the alternate translation. I have gone back and changed it already. I was going to thank you and explain to you why I used that translation, but you haven't allowed the messenger on your account. I actually used SIX different translators and the one I used was actually the best translation (as sad as it is), I knew the translation wasn't Ideal as I've taken a course in Spanish but it was only a beginners course and I was tired of getting worse translations so I used what I had.**

 **A lot of you liked/loved the idea of Jessica Rabbit being Naruto's publicist and a few of you wanted Holli Wood from Cool World to be her secretary and join in on the fun. So I will probably do that.**

 **For the guy that didn't like how Naruto talked to Cindy, it was mainly because he felt for her on a level that they both felt since she lost the only family due to something she did/couldn't avoid and Naruto was the same. He's not upbeat and friendly naturally, but he's not a depressing, brooding, always serious person either… that would make him too much like Sasuke and Batman and that's not enjoyable to me. You could see how he was with Lana, the cops, and Fox since he wasn't exactly being friendly, he was just straight to business. Now he will be more friendly and such when he knows for sure he's getting his loves back and actually does start getting his loves and such back since he doesn't know if he can believe/trust Yami yet, but he will be friendlier towards Cindy since they spend time together.**

 **For the other groups/gangs/cartels, you all had quite a bit of input. You all (who mentioned it) were ecstatic about the choices and were eager to see them occur. I also got recommendations for (and these are the ones I know so I can use them):** **The Franchetti crime family from The Darkness; The Crazy 88 from Kill Bill; The Ma-Ma Clan from Dredd; The Corleone, Tattaglia, Stracci, Cuneo, Barzini, Roth, Rosatos, Mangano, Granados, and Almeida crime families from the Godfather video games; the Reapers, Dust Men, and First Sons from Infamous. Now I'm not sure about the Godfather families since they are from the prohibition era mainly and it won't feel right to move them to DC modern times, but the others would be doable.**

 **Now, you guys are going to get a bit of insight to a few of the Naruto women this chapter, if you do not like them for certain reasons, then wait until Naruto explains his past before passing judgment as your reasons for not liking them may be invalid in this fic.**

 **NEXT, I got a couple of people asking if I could do something similar to what Dragonlord0 did in a couple of his fics and actually have Naruto be part of the Jurassic Park/World events and refine their processes and change the outcomes of some of the events. Now I'm not opposed to this, and I know Dragonlord0 won't care, but want to hear from y'all.**

 **As for another thing for Naruto to do, I had a few people ask if I would add Resident Evil Five as an arc in this story so Naruto could get the women used in it and possibly use the virus there to give Heller some of his lesser powers/skills while also gaining Chris as an ally. I'm all for this, but wanted to know what you all thought about it.**

 **Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let's get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DC comics, The Darkness, or any of their affiliated comics, movies, TV shows, and so on and so on nor do I own anything/one I may put here from other items… would be nice if I did.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off or altered voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts" / important text**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 _(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

 **Chapter 3: Traveling**

 _ **Industrial District: Two weeks from last chapter**_

Naruto woke up feeling a weight on his chest and looked to see Cindy on his chest with a content smile on her face. Over the past two weeks, she had been quite the tag along and helper around his little base of operations… after she finished blushing and stammering an apology after the first morning of waking up on his chest.

After about the first week, he noticed Cindy stealing glances at him and it got more frequent after he finally decided he could trust her enough not to wear his mask around her, which then gave her another reason to blush. He could tell that she had a crush on him by her actions, but wasn't going to bother with pursuing it especially since he didn't know how long he'd be sticking around in the world. One may wonder why that was, but it was rather obvious in the fact he didn't trust Yami or Shinigami to keep their word and until he got some form of proof he wasn't intending to stay around for good or at least a couple of years.

A small bell chime got his attention and he saw his phone next to the bed lit up. He picked it up and saw it was a text, _(Hey Uzumaki, book's doing great and can't wait for the others you've promised. Stop by some time so I can_ properly _show my appreciation for my new author)._ It read from his editor, Jessica Rabbit.

 _(Sounds good, but I'll be out of town for a week or so… Yes, I'll have my laptop so I can keep writing so don't freak. I'll call when I'm back in town)._ Naruto texted back as he set his phone to the side and laid back.

As a stable source of income, Naruto began writing some books on his relationships with his wives. His first book was entitled _The Maelstrom and the Cherry Blossom_ about two people who were friends since they were five, grew up friends, faced down the trials of their home and families, got together, fought through everything that tried to separate them, then for a vengeful enemy of the Maelstrom comes to tear the Cherry Blossom from him but he saves her and they continue to be happy.

It was going to be the first of a running series for people of all ages, which in the book world meant teens and up since some of the fights weren't for the children, and he was even better for the company because he promised a second book series for adults entitled Icha Icha.

His next few books for the first series were _The Maelstrom and the Legendary Medic_ , _The Maelstrom and the Habanero, The Maelstrom and the Snake Mistress, The Maelstrom and the Crow, The Maelstrom and the Pale Eyed Queen,_ and _The Maelstrom and the Paper Angel._ Jessica was enthused about the synopsis he gave for each and was looking forward to them, though they started a bit rocky when he suggested the adult books since she doubted his ability to back up what he wrote and became enthused to try him out after she was pulled against him once after she nearly fell and felt his 'equipment.'

After that she stopped doubting his talents and was eager to see his work both in books and in real life. Naruto was tempted of course, he had taken a couple lovers just to release tension and stress, but none were ever serious despite his wives' constant words ringing in his head to find other loves before they were gone. The only issue was that until he was sure Kami wasn't a threat anymore he couldn't quite risk taking a normal girl as a full lover.

Naruto shook his head as he felt Cindy stirring and she looked up at him and smiled, "Morning boss." She stated with a smile having taken to calling him boss over the time they were together since he was the boss so long as she stayed there.

"Morning Cindy." He stated as he sat up making her pout since she wanted to lay on his chest more.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked as she stood and stretched not bothered at all that she was just in her pink bra and panties that barely covered her assets or if she bent over her ass was on full display for him.

"We're going to Metropolis and then possibly Gotham, one of the men after you is going there to meet some of his contacts and I'm going to ensure he doesn't leave alive. You're going because you said you would be bored and miss me too much, plus I figured you could use some fresh air." He stated making her think before smiling.

"Sounds good boss. You going to find anyone else to join in this little group of ours?" She asked with a smile as she got her jacket and denim booty shorts on. She wanted to at least try a relationship with him, but she could see he wasn't sure if he wanted one at all and given how romantic and in love he was with the Cherry Blossom (she wasn't naïve enough to think he just came up with that story from nowhere), she could understand it and the fact he had a series meant he lost a lot of women he loved and was loved in return so she was willing to be patient for a long while. The snippets she got from his Icha Icha book also made her interested and willing to wait.

Naruto snorted before he stood in just a pair of pants showing his bare chest with two massive burn marks at each shoulder, front and back, and he grabbed a shirt as he popped his neck, "I didn't intend to keep you so long but with the fools getting even smarter and more afraid to show themselves, they aren't going to be easy to remove quickly. Though as you've made perfectly clear, you won't be leaving even after I kill the other two." Naruto stated making her smirk and saunter over to him.

"You got that right honey, you're stuck with me from now on. It's the least I can do to repay you for everything, plus you're way too cute to lose out on." She stated with a smile as she poked him in the chest and went to get her boots and hat.

Naruto chuckled seeing the resemblance between her and another his former loves since she had given him the same talk and had the same results as he was sure this one would. He then dressed in civilian clothes and waited for Cindy to be done while also creating some clones to keep pressure on the cartels, keep his projects going, and advance some other plans he had to not only improve the standing of the city, but help quite a few people out.

Once Cindy was ready, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Ready honey, where to first?" She asked with a smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Metropolis, not only would it do me some good to see the local talent but also to see if any of these so called heroes are up to my level of worthy. However, we may make a stop in Vegas either on the way to or from since I could use the extra money." He stated making her smile.

"Sounds fun, I haven't been to much outside of LA so this will be fun… that is so long as you promise to have fun while away." She stated then pouted and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll relax my way." He stated before the disappeared in a Shunshin and appeared inside a garage where there was a black Chevrolet Avalanche, but unlike others it was made of all armor plating, bullet proof glass, enhanced V8 engine, electrical failsafe to block theft, enhanced shocks, breaks, accelerator, collapsible roof, and more to make it an ultimate performance vehicle that can take a beating and keep charging through while also allowing defense for the user. Naturally, this was his "civilian" mode of transportation, his hero transport was for another time and situation.

Once they were in and buckled, a door opened in front of them and Naruto drove out leaving a small garage a few miles from the warehouse and began the long road trip ahead of them.

 _ **3 Days Later: Metropolis**_

Naruto was sitting on a bench with Cindy beside him both just relaxing with a drink and fries having already ate the burgers that went with the previously mentioned items. Nothing was different about the two other than Cindy now had a new pair of thigh high heeled boots that accentuated her legs.

After leaving California, Naruto drove straight to Vegas deciding Cindy needed some relief before he went back to business and just drove with the roof down. Upon arriving in the city of sin, they took a room in a hotel/casino and Naruto proceeded to clean the place out starting with Blackjack and showed he wasn't cheating since as soon as he was starting to get looks from security, he'd just move to a new table with the dealers giving fresh decks and when that got old he went to poker, roulette, craps, and the slot machines till the Pit Boss offered them a grand suit and all expenses paid IF Naruto stopped gambling in their establishment.

Naturally, Naruto was happy to agree and both he and Cindy enjoyed the high life of the city before he went on a "run" in the city and it was there he met Zatanna, the magician extraordinaire, and the two had had an interesting encounter. Naruto had just arrived and stopped a bank robbery when Zatanna showed up only to fall to her knees since apparently she was a sensor type hero and, even contained/restrained, Naruto's Darkness was emitting nothing but pure power even if it wasn't exactly friendly feeling.

Once he calmed the woman down enough to get across he wasn't going to hurt her, he helped her stand up where she promptly moved his mask and took him into a lip lock. Despite being stunned, Naruto wasn't going to be idle and calmly kissed her back before she pulled away with a blush.

After apologizing profusely, and explaining that his power kind of sent her body a jolt like a mild aphrodisiac so suddenly that she momentarily lost control, she asked about why he was there and he simply informed her that he was just passing through on chasing down an enemy he wanted to put down. Now since Zatanna hadn't been a stranger to the darker things of Human kind, especially when magic was involved, she wasn't as adamant on the no killing policy a lot of heroes had and quite frankly some of the evil people did die when she interfered. She didn't directly kill them technically, but since she knew that disrupting the ritual, banishing the demon, breaking the artifact, or whatever would kill or cripple the caster/summoner/user, she caused their deaths. Hence she was basically in the category of, "I'm not killing you, I'm just not going to save you." So, with that in mind, the two parted ways on good terms and Naruto even gave her a card to look him up should she go to LA anytime, which she took with a blush on her face.

Afterwards, Naruto went around the city for another two hours just taking out some of the scum of the Earth that were past their expiration date before going back to his civilian clothes and hit another three casinos… just not as hard as the first one. By the end of the night he had over $10 Million in cash ready to be used as he pleased and knew it would go a long way to helping him in his objectives and future projects. The night ended with him laying on the massive bed of the suite with Cindy laying on his chest in her bra and panties only before going to sleep himself.

The next morning was calm as they got room service, watched the news, and then proceeded to hit the road as Naruto drove the whole way until they reached Metropolis, with minor pit stops and breaks of course, and went to one of Naruto's safe houses where they promptly went to sleep, though Naruto only did so at Cindy's urging and request to sleep the entire night with him there.

Which brings us to the here and now as the two were just relaxing after sightseeing. Naruto was going to patrol shortly while a clone stayed with Cindy since his contacts knew the target, Rafael "Chuco" Diaz, was passing through Metropolis on his way to Gotham within a three day period and Naruto was already a day late. Regardless though, he didn't want to chance Diaz seeing Cindy and trying to grab her when he wasn't watching. Once the two were done eating, Naruto walked off and changed to his hero appearance before sending normal clone to stay with Cindy while he went on a morning style patrol.

Naruto was running and leaping across rooftops not really finding anything major to catch his interest yet as he explored Metropolis. He paused briefly as he sensed a powerful chakra at the Daily Planet and raised an eyebrow before heading over there.

Upon arriving and walking up the building to the 30 something floor, he saw he was at the editor's office and said editor, named Perry White, was addressing his reporters, "Alright people, we got already aired footage of this new Hero calling himself Kage, from what we know he's one of the heroes that actually kills some enemies and I want as much information on him as possible." White stated as he the different reporters murmured and one Clark Kent frowned heavily. What only Naruto noticed however, was that one woman, named Lois Lane, was actually eyeing his picture with deep interest.

Deciding not to be too rude, Naruto knocked on the glass causing everyone to turn and see him before they all gaped at him as he waved, "Wow, and here I thought reporters weren't ever supposed to show surprise." Naruto joked as he crouched on the glass, "So, these are the top story people of Metropolis? Huh, figured their would be more of you and your not exactly impressing since not one of you has bothered to grab a camera since I let you know I was here." He stated making Perry break out of his stupor and quickly grab a camera and snap a pic of Naruto waving at them.

Before Naruto could comment further, there was an explosion a short distance away and several sirens, "Whoops, looks like that's my cue. Later." He stated before winking at Lois, making said woman blush a little, before he jumped off the building making the reporters rush to see him land, which he did making a slight crater before he took off across the rooftops.

Perry then turned around to address his staff and saw Clark was gone and assumed he had gone to see what the explosion was and Lois was already leaving too. Shaking his head at his two most stubborn employees, he turned and began addressing his other staff.

Back with Naruto, he arrived at the scene to find a bank robbery in progress only difference from the one in LA was that these guys had some high-tech stuff, evidenced by a cop car suddenly being vaporized after one of the crooks shot it.

Frowning to himself, he quickly Shunshined down there and smashed one of the crooks into the wall cracking it before he then threw him out into the open. Naruto then held his hand up making a swirl of darkness rise up and block the other crooks shooting at him before he sent the swirl towards them making them jump out of the way except the last who couldn't move fast enough and thus was slammed into another wall and rendered unconscious.

Naruto then dodged an over the head attack from an attacker with a stun baton and quickly grabbed the wrist holding the weapon and shoved it into the man's chest making him scream as the volts of electricity coursed through him before Naruto tossed him out into the open. Naruto then twisted and threw two pitch black kunai down the barrels of the guns the other were aiming at him and the kunai sliced through the guns and took a finger from each one making them scream in pain as the kunai lodged themselves into the stone behind them.

Naruto then tossed them out with their friends after smashing their heads together knocking them out. As Naruto walked down the steps of the bank with the cops cuffing the robbers, he examined one of the weapons and saw it was a Lexcorp weapon. Frowning to himself, he turned his attention to the three people who just landed beside him: Superman aka Clark Kent, Supergirl aka Kara Kent, and Steel aka John Henry Irons, **"A bit late for the party guys, try to be a bit faster next time."** Naruto stated with his voice being warped as he began looking at the gun again before he paused, **"Put that hand on my shoulder and I'll show you that steel isn't all that great."** He stated as Superman was about to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Superman paused momentarily at the authority and anger in his voice before he decided to lower his hand, "You're taking things too far, you have no right to kill anyone just because they don't follow the law." Superman stated with a hint of anger surprising both Kara and Steel.

Naruto merely snorted, **"First off, I can do whatever I please when there aren't enough good people to stop the evil ones. Second, what the hell are you going to do about it? In case you forgot we're both doing this outside of the authority of the law. Third, there's no warrant for my arrest so what are you going to do? Beat up and then lock me in one of your personal prisons against my will? That's called assault, kidnapping, and holding someone against their will blue boy. Fourth, maybe make sure the people I'm helping actually want you to stop me before you do anything otherwise not only are you breaking the law but you're not even doing it with public support. So why don't you leave me alone and let me do my work? I didn't kill these five did I? They didn't deserve death like the others."** Naruto stated as he kept examining the gun making Superman grit his teeth while Steel and Supergirl had to concede his points since they weren't exactly government sanctioned and there was no warrant for his arrest.

It didn't help them that even the cops around them didn't want Superman to try anything either. Naruto then tossed the gun to Steel, **"You should probably question Lex Luthor about why these thugs have his tech."** Naruto stated before popping his neck and started walking off before pausing, **"You can stop trying to see Superman, your so called vision can't penetrate my mask."** Naruto stated surprising Superman as he was trying to do just that as Naruto kept walking before disappearing in a swirl of darkness.

Superman grit his teeth before taking off with Supergirl following him and Steel ensuring the people in the area were alright. Superman was flying through the city trying to find Kage and stop him from doing anything else with Kara trying to catch up and keep him from doing something stupid.

Truth be told, she never understood her cousin's constant "no killing ever" rule. While she could understand not killing every crook and wannabe villain they fought, some just had to be put down or they risk more people dying because of them. That may sound bad to some people, but on Krypton it was law that if you did the crime then you paid the appropriate punishment which was prison, death, or being sent to the Phantom Zone for all time. Kara was too afraid to count how many people were dead because of the likes of Luthor and how many would still be alive if Clark had just put him down.

She broke from her musings as Clark headed straight for a building where she could see Kage holding a man over the edge and the man was kicking his legs frantically as he struggled against Kage's grip. With their super hearing, they could hear the discussion, **"Last chance before I start making you talk, where is Chuco?"** Naruto demanded as the man kept saying he didn't know.

Naruto then shrugged and dropped the man making him scream as he fell three stories and before Clark could shoot down to catch him, the man suddenly stopped and was sent back up right back to Kage's hand, **"That was 30 feet of wire, I am going to keep dropping you for longer the more you don't talk and keep in mind that eventually I will run out of wire or you're going to hit the pavement. Now where is Chuco?"** Naruto informed then asked again and the man continued to say he didn't know.

Naruto dropped him again making the man scream as he fell 40 feet this time before being yanked back up while Superman and Supergirl were shocked at the strength that the wire had. Naruto caught the man again, **"You want to take a bet on if you survive the next fall or not since I don't think there's much wire left?"** Naruto stated and the man gulped.

"I swear man, I don't know where he is. All I know is that he came here to get some business with Luthor done and then was leaving to meet some of our networkers. That's it man that's all I know, I swear!" The man stated making Naruto narrow his eyes before nodding.

" **Alright, then you get mercy."** Naruto stated before breaking his neck quickly and left him on the rooftop after closing the man's eyes and took off again before he dodged midair as Superman tried to tackle him, **"Easy there blue boy, you really don't want to get involved in this and you certainly don't want to get in a fight with me."** Naruto stated before dodging another punch and jumped on his back before kicking off and pushing Superman away.

Superman got up and was about to charge when he felt two pairs of arms on him and saw both Supergirl and Powergirl, aka Karen Starr, there holding him back, "Kal stop it! You can't do anything about what he's done and fighting him won't do any good at all." Powergirl stated putting a strong grip on his shoulder to show him she was serious.

" **You should listen to her, boy, a simple Kansas boy shouldn't take on someone who can keep up with any powered being on the planet."** Naruto stated shocking them enough to freeze, **"Relax, I'm not going to reveal your secret since there would be no point and it doesn't gain me anything. Just stay out of my way and I'll be out of your city within two days."** Naruto stated as he disappeared in a swirl of darkness again.

Clark shrugged off his cousins before flying off, but not at the same speed he did before, and Supergirl sighed before following while Powergirl flew off to the side crossing a few buildings. Once she reached the fifth she stopped and just stood at the edge, "You can come out, Naruto." She stated as Naruto came out of a nearby shadow looking at her.

"Impressive, I wasn't hiding my presence that much but still impressive. Then again, you've been following me all day with moderate stealth skills so it shouldn't be that surprising. The fact you know my name means you know quite a bit since my companion only called me boss and since you're from another universe, you knew that universe's version of me." Naruto stated as he let his voice go back to normal and simply walked beside her with his arms behind his back.

Powergirl merely nodded, "Yes, he was my lover along with his other lovers. We all shared our love for him and each other as if we were in a relationship with everyone else in our group and not just sharing him." She stated as a small sad smile came to her face.

"I see, but you have to know I'm not him even if we possibly have similar backstories and lives and trying to convince yourself that I am him is unhealthy and even if you don't want him replaced he would most likely want you happy. I am not opposed to talking with you if you would like, but I am not sure a relationship is available right now." Naruto stated making her smile.

"I figured you and that girl were involved, but if it's because your worried I'll interfere-" She started before Naruto shook his head.

"It's not and she and I are not, despite her wishing we were. There are some things I must sort out and learn if they are true or not before I can contemplate pursuing a relationship with anyone." Naruto stated as he gazed at the city.

"I see, well be prepared since even if I can't have what I had in my universe, that doesn't mean I wouldn't like a friend or new lover." Powergirl stated with a small smile as she reached for his face and he stopped her.

"Maybe another time." He stated making her nod before he vanished from her sight and she smiled as a few tears went down her face.

Powergirl then flew around for a while completing a patrol before going back to her home and went to a drawer before opening it finding a single picture inside that was clearly old. In the picture was a grinning blonde man who resembled Naruto only he was wearing an advanced combat armor and around him were about 15 or so women all smiling and leaning against him or each other with some being easily recognizable to many of the world such as one feisty red head who loved plants, a grinning blonde with a large mallet, a black haired woman one would normally see having a notepad and doing a report, or one electrifying blue haired woman. The three closest to him were Powergirl, a busty blond with a diamond on her forehead, and a girl the same age as Naruto with red hair.

She smiled at the photo, the only photo her family had taken together and one of her few treasures. She brought the picture to her lips and kissed as fresh tears went down her face, "I miss you all so much, but I remember what you told me Naruto." She stated as she spent several minutes reminiscing about her family and their adventures before putting it away and going to sleep.

Back with Naruto, he was back in his civilian attire and was casually walking around getting anything he saw from the local shops that could be useful for him since Metropolis had quite a technological franchise going and only Wayne Enterprises could beat some of the stuff available. However, he didn't take too long since he wanted to get back to Cindy and make sure she was doing alright with things. Just because his clone hadn't dispelled didn't mean that she was ok.

He got back to his place and found Cindy curled up in a lingerie nightgown with a book and a glass of bourbon, naturally the book was on vehicles. She smiled seeing him come in and moved her legs to let him sit before turning and laying her head on his lap, "Have fun boss?" She asked as she intentionally gave him a direct view down her cleavage and her panty clad womanhood.

Naruto chuckled, "A bit, met some of the local talent and I'll be patrolling again tomorrow and we'll be going to Gotham the day after since if I don't find Diaz tomorrow then he's already gone to Gotham." Naruto stated making Cindy nod before she snuggled into his lap and kept reading her book.

"Cindy, you know how I-" Was as far as Naruto got as Cindy put a finger to his lips.

"Look boss, I trust you'll tell me about yourself when you're ready and I get that there were women in your life that you loved and still love. I'm not asking to take your heart for myself, but I do want to at least get a place in it." She stated with a smile and Naruto sighed.

"You women are all the same when it comes to me." Naruto sighed as he leaned back on the couch and Cindy giggled.

"Well if you stopped being such a great catch then this wouldn't happen." Cindy stated as she went back to her book.

Naruto snorted since he wasn't doing anything in particular, he was just being himself. Deciding not to bring that point up, Naruto just leaned back and turned the TV on as the two just sat/laid there for a while before turning in for the night.

However, Naruto didn't sleep much as he felt the more passionate and… well… for lack of a better word, perverted side coming back to the front since they hadn't exactly been on his mind for a while since his last true lover died. One might think it was Cindy's doing, but it was actually that he could feel his loves again and that was a very good indication that Yami and Shinigami weren't screwing with him since Kami had basically thrown them into a hell so deep that even Naruto couldn't find them and thus lost his connection to them slowly but surely till they were lost entirely. It was that connection that usually led to his more loving side to come out as he could feel them wanting him to find more loves and be happy even if they weren't a part of it.

Now that it was returning, it meant that the two gods were keeping their word and were slowly bringing his loves out of the pit they were thrown in and it was only a matter of time before he could see them again. With that in mind, he slowly drifted to sleep with feelings of his lovers calling out to him again letting him do so peacefully.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Naruto was jumping across the rooftops looking for any trouble while awaiting word from his clones on if Diaz was still in Metropolis or not. He paused on a roof as he stuck his hand up stopping a lightning bolt that came at him and he turned to see one of the villains of Metropolis, Livewire, standing there with a cocky smirk and her hands on her hips, "Well what do we have here? The newbie hero is-" Is as far as Livewire got before a lightning blast was shot from Naruto's fingertip and she was knocked across the roofs and hit the one roof that was four roofs away from where she was standing.

Naruto jumped and landed beside her and squatted down as she groaned and held her head, **"You think your powers are at their limits? You haven't even scratched the surface of what lightning can do and your control is shit. If you'd stop being a bitch to people, then I may consider helping you when I'm back in LA but for now, see ya."** He stated before disappearing in a burst of lightning surprising Livewire.

Naruto appeared in another part of town and was about to continue exploring when an explosion went off a distance away. Shrugging to himself, he began jumping from roof to roof heading over to that area. Upon arriving, he found Superman, Supergirl, Powergirl, and Steel facing off against an android with fake skin across half of its body and torn clothes. Naruto knew this android, named Metallo, had a bit of a grudge against Superman and would fight him every chance that arose. The other noticeable thing was that Steel's armor was dented in some places and the Kryptonians were looking exhausted.

Naruto saw the reason for the latter when the android opened its chest cavity and showed a green glowing rock known as Kryptonite. Rolling his eyes at the blatant weakness that the Kryptonians allowed, Naruto launched a pitch black pike out of his hand and watched as it impaled the android through the shoulder like it was made of paper.

The onlookers were shocked at the sudden attack as Naruto landed between the android and the heroes. The android sneered at Naruto before releasing a blast which Naruto just batted away as he started walking towards Metallo. Metallo growled before leaping at Naruto only for Naruto to catch him by his neck and stop him in midair before Naruto slammed him into the ground. As Metallo tried to reorient himself, he suddenly shut down as Naruto slammed his foot through the Kryptonite shattering it into small pieces before Naruto moved away and set Metallo's body on fire using black flames.

Naruto then picked up a shard of Kryptonite and frowned at it before he quickly crushed it, **"Fucking idiots using radioactive material."** Naruto muttered while shaking his head before looking at the Kryptonians, **"You really need to either put down some of your enemies or take away their finances."** Naruto stated shaking his head in disappointment,

"What the heck does that mean?" Kara said frowning and Naruto sighed and grabbed the last sliver of Kryptonite.

" **Let me put this simply: This is rare and highly expensive correct?"** Naruto asked making her nod her head, **"Then how is it that all your enemies keep getting their hands on it when someone destroys the rocks every time except for a certain bat who keeps one brick on ice in case of that whole brainwashing thing again?"** Naruto asked making Kara blink as she didn't know, **"Answer: Someone really rich and vindictive is buying every bit they can find and is giving it to people who want to kill you."** Naruto stated simply making Kara and the others widen their eyes, **"Hurray, they've finally caught up with the rest of the class."** Naruto stated shaking his head as he broke the sliver he had into powder and flicked it into the wind.

" **I guess it doesn't matter much since each time the person gets it they are slowly killing themselves."** Naruto commented against as he made sure there were no pieces of Kryptonite still usable.

"What do you mean?" Steel asked since as far as he was aware the Kryptonite could only harm a Kryptonian.

" **Kryptonite gives off radiation just like everything else, while it kills a Kryptonian quickly, it slowly poisons and kills other races such as Humans. Meaning the person who's been buying all the Kryptonite will be dying slowly and painfully if the effects haven't been showing themselves yet and since it's a radiation poisoning that comes from an almost unidentified material, there isn't any cure or anyone working on the cure so they are pretty much shit out of luck as at best they can slow the poisoning."** Naruto stated as he finished inspecting the area before dusting his hands and walking off just as the reporters began flooding the area.

"Kage! How can you justify killing criminals that you fight?"

"Kage, are you working with Superman and the other heroes?"

"Is it true you take your victims' hearts?"

"Do you plan to kill the criminals of Metropolis like you've been doing in Los Angeles?"

"Kage, what did the men that you killed do to warrant their deaths?" Lois asked through the crowd and Naruto paused and turned towards her and Lois froze slightly feeling his one visible eye boring into her soul.

" **You're a smart and resourceful woman, miss Lane, I'm sure you could find out."** Naruto stated as he turned and kept walking away before moving as Superman tried to put his hand on his shoulder, **"Look blue boy, we talked about this already, I don't have a warrant for my arrest so you can't do anything to me since no one is pressing charges and the only ones willing to are criminals that the police would sooner arrest then me."** Naruto stated getting annoyed with the boy scout of heroes not getting it into his head that he couldn't do anything to Naruto.

"You're going to stop this now. You have no right to kill them." Superman stated not willing to quit on making him stop killing people.

Naruto glared at Superman, **"Who the fuck gave you the authority to tell me what my rights are? I know fully well you even threatened Batman with bodily harm once if he didn't stop. You have no right to tell anyone that they can't do something to help since you're no better than him or me. You both act outside the law without the express consent of the city government and without being deputized by the police, so you were breaking the law just as much as Batman was, but just because you're an alien with powers you think that gives you the right to dictate what we can or can't do. Well go fuck yourself since you're not the ruler of this planet, you are not the sovereign authority or anything that gives you the right to tell us what we do with our lives if it's helping people or not. The police and civilians of Los Angeles support what I'm doing as they are tired of the constant killing and criminals getting off scot free."** Naruto growled out making Superman grit his teeth while the reporters backed up but kept different cameras rolling while others were taking notes.

Kara, Karen, and John were going to pull them apart when Naruto spoke again, **"And at least with me the enemies can't get free and cause harm again unlike you and the Bat. How many people would still be alive if you had just killed Luthor when he first tried to take over the city?!"** Naruto growled with his one eye glowing while Superman grit his teeth and Naruto looked to the onlookers, **"Let's ask them, how many of you all think he should have let Lex Luthor continue to cause misery, death, and destruction by doing his war profiteering, helping the Joker fight Batman, selling faulty equipment to the Police, and all of his other crimes when he knows fully well that Lex will just buy off people to get himself a reduced sentence or get out of jail entirely just to do it all again since no one will strip him of his funds and assets?"** Naruto asked and many people began murmuring and refused to look at Superman.

Naruto turned back to Superman seeing his shocked expression, **"See Superman? They're ok with your way until a better one comes along and I will kill Luthor if he dares to come to my city and pull his stunts or maybe I'll just tear away his money, his company, and everything else he holds dear and then I'll kill him. This bullshit of letting people get away with crimes that should have them be scheduled for execution ends now! To hell with rehabilitation, to hell with them being certifiably insane, and to hell with them having influence in the government! If the courts won't get off their asses and do it then I will, the victims deserve closure in their killers, rapists, and monsters being removed from the same world they live in and getting true punishment. Anyone who wants to try and stop me is welcome to try, but you may find yourself standing alone on that moral high ground you covet so much."** Naruto stated as he began walking away again before he vanished in a black swirl.

Superman grit his teeth before taking off while Lois narrowed her eyes at him since his reaction was a bit too much and aggressive. Kara and Karen both looked at each other before taking off after Clark and Steel hung back to supervise clean up… and keep everyone from nearing the still burning body of Metallo.

"Kal you need to stop. You can't handle him and I'm not going to help you ruin half this city in some stupid fight you don't even need to be involved in." Karen stated as she knew what Clark/Kal-El was doing.

"She's right Clark. That guy tore through Metallo like he was nothing and even when he's not using Kryptonite you struggle against him." Kara added since she didn't want her cousin to tear the city apart in a fight she didn't even know if he could win, "Plus that fire of his destroyed Metallo entirely and you dropped him into an active volcano once and he still survived." She added as a reminder while both she and Karen knew that Clark wasn't going to help the reputation he was trying to rebuild by taking on Kage since they looked into it and he had the support of NUMEROUS people both in politics and in normal life for what he was doing. It only became clearer why when they learned that he was taking on the three cartels in LA and seeing the long list of things the cartel had done really didn't make them feel bad for the assholes.

"It doesn't matter, he has to be stopped!" Clark growled as he looked for Kage only to have to stop as Karen got in front of him.

"And who the hell made you the one who can decide he needs to be?" Karen stated glaring at Clark, who had the decency to flinch, "You are not in charge of keeping the Earth safe and dictating what is acceptable methods! There is no one in the country that can or will prosecute him for what he's done so you can't do anything Kal. You've always preached about acting within the law and that means you can't touch him until someone wants to and will arrest him. Anything else and you are no better than him: Just taking down someone you decide needs to be taken down regardless of the protocols and channels we normally have to go through." Karen stated with a glare making Clark grit his teeth and look away knowing she was right.

Clark sighed and nodded and was about to fly off before a scream was heard and all three flew towards it. Upon arriving, they found Livewire on the ground smoking with part of her outfit torn and burned, Volcana in a similar state not too far from her, and Naruto was standing in front of Parasite with their hands locked almost like they were in a grapple. They started to panic that Parasite would absorb Kage's abilities before Kage started laughing and what happened next shocked them.

 _ **Two Minutes Ago**_

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof before he suddenly moved his head as a blast of lightning went past his head and he turned and saw Livewire there again but this time she had the feisty pyro red head named Volcana and the purple metahuman Parasite. Naruto rolled his eyes seeing Livewire glaring at him and waved them at him as he jumped down to the street landing without a crater while the three villains followed him immediately making the street clear except a reporter or two in the area.

Livewire and Volcana quickly blasted their respective elements at him only for him to swing his hand through both destroying them with some refined Wind Chakra since if the wind was strong enough it would overpower the fire. Naruto then ducked and backhanded Parasite, who was using the attack as a distraction to attack Kage from a blindspot, and sent the metahuman flying into a lamp post making it bend nearly in half.

Naruto then turned back to Volcana and Livewire, **"You really don't know what you are doing with those elements do you?"** He stated as he raised his left hand and it began crackling with different colors of electricity while his right hand was engulfed in different colors of fire surprising the two, **"Like I said, Livewire, you haven't even begun to tap into the powers you hold. Now I'm going to give you a free lesson using one of the best teachers…** **PAIN."** Naruto stated with his voice taking a darker tone scaring the two females before he blasted Livewire with the electricity and Volcana with the fire.

Before the two could dodge, they were struck by the attacks and screamed out as the attacks hurt their bodies in ways they never imagined as the electricity went into Livewire and Volcana was almost cocooned in flames. Livewire felt her nerves, skin, muscles, and bones being hit with different electrical currents and Volcana felt hot, cold, burned, washed over, and hit like a ton of bricks. Naruto continued this for almost a minute before stopping dropping their bodies to the ground just before he turned and caught Parasite's hands trying to grab him.

He saw Parasite smirk thinking that he could drain Naruto's powers and Naruto felt a tiny drain but not anymore than he usually used when making 100 clones. Naruto laughed and grabbed Parasite's hands tightly glaring into the man's very soul with his blood red eye, **"You want my power? Well fine, here take some I don't mind sharing."** Naruto stated with cruel smile on his face as his arms began to glow with a dark energy making Parasite widen his eyes as the energy felt like he was staring into the deepest pit of Hell itself and something just wanted to pull him down into its depths.

Parasite tried to get away as the feeling and terror creeped on him more and more as more energy began funneling into him and he even saw his arms start to turn pitch black, **"What's the matter? Aren't you enjoying the meal?"** Naruto asked tauntingly knowing full well that his power was his no matter if it left his body or not and Darkness was not something that liked to be taken from its home and master, **"Maybe you're not happy with how slow the food is coming? Well let me help you."** Naruto continued and began pumping more power into him making Parasite panic more.

"No! No more, stop! You… You can't do this. You're not Human." Parasite stated fearfully. Even if the power wasn't so dark and cruel he wouldn't want this to continue since no one actually helped to feed his power and abilities, they tried to make him stop.

" **Oh? But you were so eager to have my power a minute ago? I insist, have some more."** He stated as he pumped more as the darkness crept up over all of Parasite's body making him struggle more. It was futile of course as his whole body was being overtaken making him let out a blood curdling scream as it reached and consumed his head.

Once the screaming stopped, Naruto released him letting him fall to the ground unmoving and with a look of pure horror on his face before Naruto grabbed his face and lifted him drawing his power back and turning Parasite back to normal, **"Stupid boy, if I hadn't wanted to truly punish you I would have just force fed you till your arms exploded."** Naruto stated before the last bit of his power was taken back and he dropped Parasite who had a blank look in his eyes.

Naruto dusted his hands off and suddenly the lamp post flew to his hands and he wrapped it around Livewire and Volcana tightly ensuring they wouldn't go anywhere before he knelt down to their ears, **"I know you can hear me, when you're ready to truly learn how to use those powers, not be a threat to anyone, and most of all show blue boy he was wrong about you, come find me and I'll help you."** He stated before standing and popping his neck and turning to look at the Kryptonians that were there.

The three survivors of Krypton stared in surprise at Naruto doing that to Parasite and Clark and Kara were surprised at him handling three of their villains with relative ease since he didn't have a scratch on him and the only damage was the street lamp. Now the man who did this was just staring at them and only Karen wasn't intimidated by him, **"Bit late to the party."** Naruto stated as he cracked his neck and began walking.

"What did you do to them?" Clark asked as he looked at the three villains.

" **Oh, just showed Volcana and Livewire that their current power level aren't even nearly as good as they could be and Parasite, well I just gave him a taste of what happens when you mess with power beyond your understanding. He'll live, but he'll never be the same again."** He stated with a smirk as he moved again but was stopped by Kara.

"What did you mean by them proving Superman wrong?" She asked curiously and Karen frowned since she knew.

" **Oh, didn't your dear cousin tell you? When Livewire first gained her powers she wanted to help people like a hero, but old blue boy here demoralized her and belittled her when she made a rookie mistake, which was understandable since she was still learning her powers, and when she got mad and tried to hit him he took her down and had her imprisoned for the damage she caused and she's hated him since. Volcana here just wanted his help bringing down the people that wanted to turn her into a living weapon, he said no and she was kidnapped and tortured before she got free and turned the facility she was in to ash along with her captors and he took her down and brought her in despite seeing the evidence of what they did to her and how she was technically acting in self-defense. From that point on both decided the only person they could count on was themselves and have stuck by that since with a hatred for old blue boy, who was no better when he was starting out as a hero. So you now have two big names of Metropolis' criminal underworld all thanks to blue boy's pride and idiocy so I intend to correct it rather than let them keep going down the wrong path because he's too stubborn and prideful to admit he was wrong."** Naruto stated shocking Kara before she glared at Clark, who wouldn't meet her gaze, and Karen just continued frowning since she had heard this before and it still pissed her off.

Karen and Naruto were the only ones who noticed the reporters writing things down including the recently arrived Lois Lane all of whom were shocked at the information given, **"Well I think that's enough of airing blue boy's dirty laundry. If you will excuse me, I have some business to finish in this city."** Naruto stated as he faded from view and the cops came to take Parasite, Volcana, and Livewire away.

Kara merely glared at Clark for him being so cold to two people who either wanted to help or needed help and he turned his back on them and then locked them up when he didn't want to deal with them. She decided to take off before she did something that both would regret especially in front of multiple witnesses and Karen quickly did the same leaving Superman standing alone as the three villains were taken away.

 _ **Other side of town**_

Naruto stood on a warehouse roof looking down on a meeting between some of Diaz's Easy Riders and some local talent with Lex Luthor himself. Naruto had already incapacitated Luthor's chauffeur/bodyguard/assistant Mercy Graves and had a clone with her on standby since he planned to sway her to his side with something that may attract her attention once he was done with this little mess while letting her witness everything. He wasn't going to kill Luthor today, but humiliate and intimidate him, hell yeah.

"So it's agreed, you'll fund us in eliminating our problem and in return we send you plenty of abled men that you'll arm to the teeth to kill Superman and if any of our men are captured you'll get them out of jail if the boss says we need them out?" One of the Easy Riders stated and Lex smiled and nodded.

"Yes, a deal is a deal. However, if any of you turn on me then I turn all of my records of our dealings over to the government and they come down on you and your people like you were a band of terrorists, which means they shoot first and demand your surrender later." Lex stated standing there like he had 50 guns aimed at them ready to kill them should they pose a threat or he decided they were too insignificant for him to care about.

"That goes both ways, Mr. Luthor, as we have our own records as well and bills of sales for the weapons you supplied us. Only difference is that you may get into prison but you'll be struggling to survive day and night not just with the prisoners but with the guards too." The Easy Rider replied not at all intimidated by the man in front of him.

"Yes, but like I said a deal is a deal: you hold your end of the bargain and I will hold mine." Lex stated and as they were about to shake hands the windows and door ways suddenly went dark leaving only the few lights inside the warehouse to give any… well… light*. Naturally they all drew guns while the local talent formed a protective circle around Luthor.

" **Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of cockroaches thinking their actually relevant to the world and not simply something that needs to be squished?"** Naruto taunted watching them from the darkness surrounding them.

"Show yourself coward!" One of the Easy Riders demanded making Luthor want to strangle the man for provoking an unknown enemy.

It only confirmed his suspicions as dark chilling laughter echoed out through the warehouse, **"But if I did that, you'd be afraid and it's so much more fun taunting you and watching you sweat as you worry where I am, where am I going to attack next, who is going to** _ **die**_ **first."** He stated with the room filling with bloodlust making them all feel cold chills of fear go down their spines, though Luthor was better at hiding it.

Before anyone could react, a black pole launched out and skewered a thug through the chest killing him and making everyone turn their guns in that direction and fire seeing flashes of something moving in the dark before another thug was suddenly grabbed by something and dragged into the darkness where a blood curdling scream echoed along with sickening SQUELCH of something piercing or splattering meat on the ground and walls.

The thugs weren't doing so well handling their fear now while even Lex was starting to sweat a little. This wasn't one of those heroes who just gave you some recoverable injuries and then locked you up, this was someone who, if you crossed them, put you in the ground… if there was enough left of them to be put in the ground. Lex knew fully well that if they didn't get outside then there was no chance of surviving for anyone, "The door, if we can get outside we have a chance." Lex stated quietly and the voice just laughed at them all.

" **You think getting outside will help you? Please. Whether you stick together or divide yourselves there is no escaping me, you're either one big target or several little ones and I can end you all very easily without any challenge."** Naruto's voice stated from around them before a thug gasped and they turned and widened their eyes in horror as his entire chest cavity was split open with his heart missing and the thug had enough function left to look down and look on in horror as blood spilled from his body before he fell to the floor dead.

"Just shoot everywhere as we move!" Lex shouted as he began just firing in all directions taking care not to hit his meat shields as he was viewing them right now and the thugs followed suit and began firing all over trying not to leave any openings. However, that proved faulty as one was suddenly headless and another was pulled up into the rafters before his body fell to the floor in pieces.

Nevertheless, they kept firing as they neared the door leading out before two more fell to the ground and screamed as they were dragged into the darkness and died. Lex, getting too nervous, shot a thug in the leg making him fall while Lex sprinted for the door with the other thugs following him with the whole "I don't have to outrun the bear, I just have to out run you" scenario going through their heads as the man screamed for help only turn into blood curdling scream as Naruto got to him and the lights began going out the closer they got to the door.

As Lex got to the door he quickly turned around aiming wildly towards the dark and fired a few times using the shots to illuminate the darkness a bit, but he saw nothing and his secondary plan of not touching the door first proved fruitful as a thug grabbed the door only to scream as he was electrocuted into nothing but a pile of bones and ash. Lex quickly grabbed one of the bones, his adrenaline burying his disgust at the moment, and pried the door open as the bone stopped the electricity while the thugs kept firing and screaming as more and more were taken.

Within moments, Lex had the door opened, only to freeze as he realized the shooting had stopped and quickly tried to get out of the door not bothering to turn around only to scream as a black spike went through his leg making him fall and scream in pain. Lex grit his teeth and tried to get to his car only to pause as he saw Mercy there with her hair down and she was pinned to his car by her hands via a black spike and her chest torn to apart with her heart missing, **"You should be proud, even after I offered to spare her she didn't give up which warehouse you were in."** Naruto stated pressing his boot down on Lex's injured leg making him scream.

"Look! We can make a deal! You obviously have issues with Superman! So do I! We can come to some arrangement to remove him and just forget this whole mess, you seem like a more capable sort than the ones I was doing business with. I won't even be bothered by the money you cost me." Lex stated trying to control the pain going through his body and not even bothered by Mercy being dead in front of him.

" **Oh? You're just concerned about the money? Not at all what I did to your loyal subordinate?"** Naruto asked curiously and with a hint of humor giving Lex the impression that he found his offer amusing.

"She was expendable and replaceable. I admit I am impressed by how long she lasted, but I can always get another Mercy from anywhere and possibly one that didn't have some foolish notion that I would be in a relationship with her or love her if she stayed by my side. It was her job to stay there and aid me however I wanted, nothing more nothing less." Lex stated making Naruto smirk as he knew he just got him another asset and ally.

" **Hmm how utterly deplorable, but I don't care for that. If Superman crosses me he'll feel my wrath just as you're about to."** Naruto stated with venom and cruelty in his voice as he dragged Lex back into the warehouse with him screaming and begging like a child before said screams became blood curdling and terrifying to everyone nearby.

A few minutes later, Naruto came out dusting his hands off and stood before Mercy, "I did warn you my dear: He simply viewed you as an expendable asset that was to think of him and nothing else." Naruto stated waving his hand making the spike disappear and Mercy turned back to normal while opening her eyes showing fresh tears going down her face.

"I devoted my life to him. I devoted everything I am to him and his safety, happiness, and success and he just decided I was expendable at any time he felt like it on a whim." Mercy stated as tears flowed from her eyes as Naruto knelt before her and cupped her cheek making her look at him.

"I know, but now you can be free of him and can join me. I will protect, appreciate, and take care of you and all I'll ask for is loyalty in return and I will do all I can to make sure you feel those things every day you are in my service." Naruto stated with his now blue eye staring into her own drawing her in with his promise and commitment.

Mercy simply stared into the eye of someone who had experienced betrayal, pain, love, happiness, heartache, and many other things that shined clear as day to her. She found herself so entranced that she stared into his eye for over a minute before she nodded, "I am at your service, sir." She stated as he helped her stand and he eye smiled at her making her feel… happy and she returned the smile.

"You've made a wise choice my dear, now come let's go since the police will be here along with a certain blue boy and they will not be entirely happy to see me here nor you." He stated making her nod before he pulled her to his chest making her blush before they disappeared in darkness.

A few minutes later, police arrived and the heroes arrived a couple of minutes later to the sight of a few officers emptying their stomachs a ways off and struggling to contain their stomach contents for others. Confused, Clark had the others stay back while he went forward and saw some of the veteran officers looked green after coming out and Clark slowly entered before he paused getting hit with something smelling like copper and having a distinct iron quality to it.

He frowned since he knew it was blood, nothing else had that particular smell, and he hesitantly entered the warehouse noting the pile of ash and bone at the door only to widen his eyes at the massacre before him. Around the floor and crates was blood splattered everywhere to one side dismembered limbs were laying on the ground both near and away from the bodies they belonged to; to another side bodies were split open at the chest cavity with the hearts clearly missing; to another area the bodies were impaled through the mouth and out the lower area and stabbed into the ground via a pike or spear; and still a few others looked like they were torn in half.

However, all of the had one central thing in common: The heads were all gone from the bodies. Now you may be asking where they were, well, they were all mounted on pikes around a bare chested Lex Luthor who was alive but pinned to the far wall by spikes through his hands and feet in a spread eagle position and on his chest was a large spiral burn mark like he had been branded. Above him was the word "Lucky" written in blood and Superman had to fight not to let his stomach empty its contents right then and there as he could now smell the burned flesh off of Lex.

Superman quickly moved outside and braced himself against the wall of the warehouse surprising the other three and he stopped them from entering or tried to as Karen merely walked in. She did widen her eyes slightly, but she was no stranger to death and carnage due to how her world ended and she came to this one. She, her lovers, and her friends had butchered just as badly if not worse when Darkseid invaded her home as the fury and heartbreak just made them hit and fight harder and tended to block the pain out as they unleashed everything on their enemy obliterating them from existence and with each precious person that fell they got more brutal and effective at killing. Being in this world gave her back her restraint and she at times was close to snapping at an enemy that crossed lines that she deemed too far, just one quick pulse of her heat vision and the problem would be no more but she couldn't… at least not yet.

Turning and leaving the warehouse, not at all feeling bad for Luthor, she came out to the others only to stop as she saw Naruto standing on a telephone pole as the reporters came around the area. One woman in particular, Lois, stopped and looked to where Powergirl was looking and saw Kage there with his hands behind his back as if he was amusing himself with the way things were playing out before him.

Naruto noticing that people were beginning to take notice of him merely gave a two fingered salute before vanishing from sight as the reporters began questioning the police and trying to get shots of or inside the warehouse.

Powergirl smirked and walked off while Lois decided to follow her along with Kara since Superman and Steel were too busy trying to help the police. Karen flew off to the far end of about 5 buildings to see Naruto there sitting in a meditative position while Kara was floating between the buildings and Lois was down below climbing the fire escape to get a better angle.

"You certainly did a number on Luthor and the thugs didn't you." Karen stated more than asked as she merely stood behind him knowing full well he knew she was approaching him before she got within 300 feet.

"No less than what he and the other deserved, but I decided to let Lex live for a while longer to let him live in constant fear of the shadows wondering about just when I will come back and finish the job or perhaps what I will take from him next since I've already taken his public image and now he'll slowly crumble especially since I convinced his right hand to join me instead." He stated not at all bothered by the fact he had two eavesdroppers since after his chats with Cindy and the pull he hadn't felt since his wives were alive let him be more open to things again.

"Oh? So Mercy joined you and ditched Luthor? I have to admit I'm not overly shocked but thought it would take something substantial to do it." Karen stated knowing the woman was probably teetering on the edge of loyalty at times depending on how Lex pushed things.

"Does hearing Lex openly state she meant nothing to him and was simply a tool he could replace at a moment's notice count as substantial?" Naruto asked making Karen blinked since that would probably do it.

"Uh, yeah that works. So does that mean you have two beautiful women traveling with you till you go home?" She asked with a smirk knowing that if it was true then he was opening up.

"Yes, but Mercy hasn't decided what she wants exactly other than to have the things Luthor would never have given her." Naruto stated with Karen nodding in understanding before he turned and walked towards her making her blink in confusion before his mask changed to a onyx face mask with blue gem in the center of the forehead showing he had a pure red eye and a pure black eye. The mask covered his face and framed his mouth while not giving away any detail to his face*.

Before she could question what he was doing, he pulled her to him and kissed her making her widen her eyes before she quickly wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She then moaned as he began running his hands on her thighs and giving her ass a light squeeze since she loved when her lover had groped her ass before.

The kiss continued for a minute or so, with Kara blushing since she could hear and see what they were doing, before Naruto broke the kiss, "I'll be seeing you Powergirl, my target has moved on and I need to get back to LA within the week." He stated giving her on last grope before disappearing and reappearing next to Lois and made her freeze as his hands went to her sides and began stroking them while his face was near her neck and she felt his breath tickle it as he spoke in her ear, "It's not polite to eavesdrop miss Lane." Naruto stated making her shiver as his breath caressed her neck and ear.

"I… that is that I." She tried to state before gasping as his hands cupped her ass and kneaded it slightly before going up and down her legs sending shivers up her spine.

"Maybe if you're a good resourceful girl, I'll give you a _private_ interview with me." He stated making both Lois and Kara blush while Karen grinned as her lower regions grew hotter. Lois tried to stammer out a reply only to widen her eyes as he turned her head and kissed her and didn't have time to react before he pulled back, "Maybe you'll get more of that too." He stated teasingly as he vanished and appeared behind Kara, who immediately turned around and jumped him with a kiss forcing him to catch her by her ass or fall to the ground.

Kara merely moaned feeling his hands on her ass and ground her ass against him. She didn't know why, but ever since she had laid eyes on him it had been like a pull towards him and it was getting hard to ignore. Maybe it was because she knew that he was someone that Clark couldn't try to intimidate to leave her alone, maybe it was his brutality and fearlessness, hell maybe it was just what he had done to Karen and Lois a moment ago that turned her on. Regardless of what, she wanted to be near him more and it was driving her a little mad to not get to just keep him right there in Metropolis for the foreseeable future.

Naruto broke the kiss a few minutes later, much to her saddened annoyance, and smirked at her, "That's certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. Seems you three have some common interests and it's not going to be easy on any of you from here on out." Naruto stated jokingly at the beginning before turning serious at the end and Kara shook her head.

"I don't give a fuck. I want you badly, I don't know why or how, but I want you in my life permanently." Kara stated huskily since it was not easy for a Kryptonian woman to be around a man she wanted and not get EXACTLY what she wanted when she wanted it.

Naruto merely chuckled, "I see, but you will have to wait and earn my trust enough that I allow you to be with me since I can't just have every woman that tries to jump my bones begin a relationship with me." Naruto stated making Kara narrow her eyes at the challenge, "Ah, I see that fire in your eyes that Powergirl has, good. You'll need it and perhaps you should speak to her about controlling your hormones and emotions since you're certainly not doing a great job right now." He stated since she was leaving quite the wet spot on him ever since he grabbed her ass.

Kara blushed brighter than her cape and Naruto smirked before releasing her, "Hate to flirt, make out, and run, but I have someone waiting for me and I have someone I need to track down." Naruto stated before leaving making Kara pout before she went to Karen to talk and offered to take Lois to her home, car, or the planet if she wanted.

 _ **Naruto's Safe House**_

Naruto entered the house to the sight of Cindy lounging in her pink thong and bikini top and Mercy was even relaxing in just a pair of black panties and bra with her stockings and heels still on and her hair down. Naruto merely whistled approvingly making them both blush a bit, "I see you've gotten comfortable Mercy." He stated with a smirk and Mercy blushed.

"We-well, miss Cindy told me to be comfortable while my clothes are cleaned and told me I had no available clothing here." She stated blushing wildly while Cindy winked at Naruto making him shake his head in amusement.

"Mercy, there are clothes in the bedrooms, Cindy just wanted to give me an excuse to see you nearly naked." He stated making Mercy blink and give a halfhearted glare at Cindy, who merely smirked with a look saying 'don't deny you like it' and went back to her book as Mercy got up and went upstairs. Although, she did "conveniently" have to bend over completely to grab something she dropped giving Naruto a full view of her perky luscious ass and slender legs before she climbed the stairs an extra sway in her hips.

"You know she's gonna get you back for that, even if you did mention to her everything you know about me." Naruto stated making Cindy give a shrug.

"It was worth it, plus she isn't going to do anything damaging to me physically and you've already shared a bed with me and seen me naked so what can she do to me honey?" Cindy asked with an amused eyebrow and Naruto smirked back.

"She could ask me to let her train you in self-defense." He stated making her blink then pout since that was a possibility, "Which is a good idea, but we can do that later in LA since tomorrow we're going to Gotham so I can finish hunting down Chuco." He stated as Mercy came down wearing a black night dress that hugged her body.

"Sounds like a plan sir, shall I be driving?" She asked professionally and Naruto smiled.

"No need to be so stiff around Mercy, and no, I'll be driving so you can just relax and enjoy the ride." Naruto stated as he changed into a pair of pants and a wife beater making Mercy blush at Naruto's handsome face and physic.

Cindy smirked, "Trust me hon, he looks better out of them." Cindy stated since she had accidently walked in on him in the bathroom and got a full view and it nearly knocked her out from the nosebleed she got. After that she "accidently" walked in on him a few more times and even "accidently" got in the shower with him once.

Mercy merely blushed while Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes, something you've pointed out and requested quite a few times when you slept in the bed with me." Naruto stated with a smirk making Cindy smile and nod like it was obvious for her to do that.

It wasn't long before they went to bed with Cindy convincing Mercy to join them in the bed of the master bedroom, much to her embarrassment as she could feel his solid muscles and the warmth he gave off. The two women drifted off to sleep easily while Naruto stayed awake a bit longer enjoying that he could feel the connection to his wives returning each bit by bit the more dark essence and hearts he consumed as well as sending souls on their way. He just needed a good jump start and luckily Gotham was the place to be for that.

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time will be Naruto in Gotham and maybe the road trip back to LA.**

 ***1: I don't know if the power exists in the Darkness Universe, but as far as I know I took this from a fantasy book series where the Dark Elves can drop an impenetrable globe of darkness over an area and you literally can't see anything and no light gets in or out. In this case Naruto put it over the Warehouse till Lex got the door open and it didn't fill the warehouse because Naruto wanted them to have some light to add to the horrifying effect.**

 ***2: Think Maximus' gladiator helmet from Gladiator for the face area to get the general idea of Naruto's new mask.**

 **For those questioning Naruto's sudden change in demeanor, now that he knows his wives are connecting to him again he's much more open since he couldn't open up really when he was still weary of being stabbed in the back by Yami and Shinigami.**

 **No doubt I will get reviews over the Naruto girls I hinted/reveals so I will be expecting them and look forward to other reviews as well.**

 **Also, got a poll up for my first Dark, Evil, or Morally Grey character and it's only up for a few more days before I either do a second one with less choices or have a winner**

 **That should be everything, so please review since it does help me at times.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gotham's Wake Up Call

**Hey everyone, welcome back to Hero of the Dark and time for Gotham's turn to get a different kind of Hero from the Dark.**

 **To my reviewers that asked questions, I'm 90% sure I answered you all through PMs so if you think I haven't then check your inbox and if I still haven't then message me, so I will answer you.**

 **To one guy, I'm just gonna ignore you from now on. For those wondering what that is about, well he told [yes told me to, he did not ask] me to 1) kill off Naruto; 2) have a future incarnation of Asura come back in time to undo everything Naruto did so far; 3) wants NO killing whatsoever for the rest of the fic (like not even having Superman kill Brainiac or Darkseid); 4) when I refused to kill Naruto, he wanted me to make some other higher power resurrect Naruto's loves and then have them never interfere in DC again; 5) he wanted me to somehow just have Naruto be living on Apokalips or New Genesis and just keep him away from Earth; 6) wanted me to not have any of the DC women to be in Naruto's harem as "it would be unfair to have them give up their entire lives to be with him"; 7) wanted me to just drop the whole bringing Naruto's loves back and to not make him care anymore because "no love could possibly last that long"; 8) same as above, but he wanted Naruto to stop being angry or sad about his family being killed in front of him because "it's been long enough get over it"; and 9) refused to listen to my arguments on why the things above wouldn't work or the fact that this is MY FIC AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!**

 **Now if the guy is reading this right now, then I don't know why the hell you are since you clearly don't like my fic and I told you I would not change things. So, reading this is pointless as I am not going to do what you think the fic should do because it isn't your fic.**

 **To both you readers and him: If you want canon events then go read/watch Canon, what would the point be of doing a Naruto crossover if I wasn't going to change anything?! I HATE fics that do that by adding people or things to the story and NOTHING CHANGES FROM CANON! If you don't like how I am doing the fic, then either don't read it or write your own but do not spend hours complaining to me and telling me what I MUST do to the fic because you don't like how I am doing things.**

 **You're free to give opinions and recommendations, but when you are flat out ordering/telling me that I have to do something then I'm just not going to listen to you at all. I will respect your opinion, but if you keep telling me to do it after I flat out tell you NO, then we are going to have a problem.**

 **Ok, now that I am done venting, we can move onto other things. First off, I am not going to use the families from the Godfather movies/games as they just wouldn't work well due to being prohibition era gangsters.**

 **Second, I didn't get any comments on Jurassic Park/World or Resident Evil 5 (the game not movie), so I would like to hear more from you all since it would give me some extra filler to do between justice league episodes and the cartel arcs.**

 **Third, just to keep more people from bringing it up: the pairings are not moving too quickly as Cindy has been around him for a while, Mercy was just heat of the moment and hero worship which is why she went to put on clothes after Naruto told her there were clothes for her (she will be in the harem but she's not just jumping in bed right away), Powergirl already has a semi-relationship with Naruto due to her relationship with the Naruto from her universe, Supergirl was for a bit of fun since we don't know much about Kryptonian mating habits and I thought it would be fun if the women were pulled towards a male that could handle them and give as good as they took, and Lois' was more teasing on Naruto's part rather than full on inviting her into his growing family. So the pairings aren't moving that fast since only Cindy is actively trying to get with him, but even she isn't entirely ready to just jump in bed with him as she wants to know more about him.**

 **Fourth, I do not hate Superman, I am just tired of everyone having him as the Golden Boy that can do no wrong and everyone should follow his example. He's not perfect, he's made TERRIBLE mistakes time and time again that have costed him and the world different times. The Justice Lords and Injustice Superman show that he's capable of being as bad or worse than any villain is. Now I like Superman, but it's because I like him that I am going to point out his flaws and errors because it allows me to make him grow in the fic rather than just leaving him as the shining beacon many have him be.**

 **Moving on, I've been thinking about things I can't do in this fic due to how I started and decided I'll be doing a second version of this fic but set after the league has already been formed. I don't know when I will do it, but it will be different from this one and will have different outcomes in some situations or some situations may not even occur.**

 **Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let's get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

 **Disclaimer: …. I got nothing, see previous chapters.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, and/or Naruto's pissed off or altered voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts" / important text**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 _(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

 **Chapter 4: Gotham's Wake Up Call**

 _ **Gotham City: One day since last chapter**_

Naruto drove casually from Metropolis to Gotham with Cindy riding right beside him while Mercy was in the backseat trying to get used to the fact she didn't have to drive everywhere anymore. Said woman was in a jacket, blouse, black lace bra that was showing with her cleavage (which was intentional), black tight fitting business pants, and flat business shoes. Naruto had to smirk at her still desiring to look professional despite the fact she could just relax and enjoy herself. Cindy had been trying to get her to loosen up for the past day, but the most she got was an amused smile from her and her showing off her assets a bit when around Naruto, which was probably due to her sleeping in the night dress the previous night.

"You really should relax Mercy, unlike cue ball, I'm not expecting you to throw yourself on a grenade so I can live. I'd be amazed if there was anyone I fought capable of killing me." Naruto stated since she knew what he was doing and couldn't exactly feel bad for the assholes since some of them had come to Lex about possible business ventures that were less than legal.

"I know, boss, it's just second nature to me now. I spent years protecting Lex and being his personal shield that it's now just habit that I do it." Mercy stated since it wasn't something she could just switch off after having done it for years and years.

The first thing she tried to do when they went to the car was open the door for Naruto and Cindy to get in the backseat so she could drive only for Naruto to usher herself in the backseat since he wanted her to just enjoy the drive. Even now she felt weird sitting in the backseat while Naruto drove.

"I understand that Mercy, what I am saying is don't force yourself to react to everything. I mean no offense, but what you keep tensing up about is not a threat and I can sense far more threatening things than what you are reacting to. All you're doing is stressing yourself out when you can just relax and enjoy the drive for a change." Naruto stated since it was true as she tended to tense when a car got so close or a sound of an engine revving reached their ears. However, that was nothing compared to what Naruto could sense since it was part of the curse of possessing the Darkness and Angelus that he could see various things that no one should ever have to see.

Naruto's one saving grace was that he had seen such things so much that he learned to numb himself to the atrocities, sickening images, and other things. Part of what helped was Naruto locking onto the signature of the person and ensuring they didn't survive the week after he encountered their signature or even a day if the person was going to commit another crime in the same day Naruto encountered them. He had brought a lot of victims peace through his methods, something that the current brand of heroes hadn't done.

Naruto also idly wondered if the Batman would live up to even part of his expectations. He could understand the no killing rule the man had since at this point his enemies would win in the end if he did cross that line. Hell certain enemies of his, and some times allies, tried to deliberately push him into killing and at times it took the man everything he had to not put down one of the enemies.

His primary flaw was he trusted too much in the justice system since many of the enemies he took down should have been sentenced to execution at this point. The joker had close to 100 successful escapes from Arkham and still the courts just shipped him back to the place to be "rehabilitated" which Naruto knew was impossible and knew Batman knew it too.

Batman had gotten around that little detail at times by simply not saving an enemy from dying, he had done so with Ra's Al Ghul and some others on more than one occasion with all parties still coming back due to one method or another. However Naruto wasn't going to go that route, he was going to give Gotham a wakeup call that they'd never forget and never take justice for granted again.

He just hoped those left behind would rise to the challenge otherwise he'd do a more extreme cleaning of the streets.

 _ **Gotham City: Wayne Enterprises CEO Office**_

In his company's tower, Bruce Wayne sighed as he did paperwork while his mind was on other things. Specifically, it was on the new hero named Kage that was running around. Right now, Bruce wasn't sure how to feel about him since it was both for and against his principals.

Originally he had been against Kage and was trying to research a way to take him down since he wasn't an ordinary man. However, he was surprised when both Lucious and Alfred recommended he look at the people he was killing before labeling him a monster. Bruce had done so, but it was to see what connected the victims as a way to possibly track him. Bruce found the connections and as he dug deeper he found himself no longer able to classify them as victims and the more he dug the more he felt the darker part of him wanting to have 10 minutes alone with them. He finally had to stop as some of the actions made even him want to release his stomach contents.

That had been the first step, the second came when he saw L.A's crime rates had dropped by 15% in the first week of him being there something even Bruce and Clark hadn't achieved and no other hero had either. Bruce suspected part of it was his willingness to kill criminals and the fact that those he didn't kill knew weeks if not months of physical and psychological therapy.

The third step came in the form of his addressing the scientists and humanitarians neglecting different people who didn't ask for their powers and wanted a way to get rid of them or even help the rare few who went criminal because of something beyond their control. Him airing Clark's dirty laundry was also a moment to give him pause since he hadn't even known that Clark had done such things. Bruce would be the first to admit he was hard on anyone that tried to be a hero let alone in his own city, but he'd never have sent one to prison for a justifiable rookie mistake or ignored someone wanting help with pursuers. Let alone beating the person after escaping the pursuers in self-defense.

It was part of the reason that any time a criminal was legitimately released, he didn't hunt them down and send them back to lockup since they had served the sentence they were assigned. He couldn't lock them up on crimes they _could_ commit since that would set a bad precedent: the Batman able to lockup anyone he deems necessary regardless of actions after they were released. That would destroy the very principles and standards he had set for himself and his students.

The fourth step came in the form learning that all of his spared victims were ones that had either just started the life of crime or had a justifiable reason for doing said things. Namely providing for their families because no business would hire them, a family member needed an expensive medical procedure, a family member was in deep to a loan shark or other shady entity, and the list went on and on with Batman mainly only finding it because each person was acquitted of their crimes by the same group: the Wright Anything Agency. The agency run by its current lead attorney, Phoenix Wright*, had told the court of the circumstances that led them to no other options and that his benefactor was willing to post bail and ensure that the defendants would show for all trials and hearings and would stick with their probation or acquittal and was even prepared to offer them all respectable jobs. When asked who the benefactor was, Phoenix informed them it was a man named Naruto Uzumaki, who was a prominent and wealthy man thanks to investments his grandfather made but usually stuck to being out of the spotlight.

When bail was asked to be posted, it was done within an hour regardless of how much it was and at the hearings different cops and witnesses came forward stating the gang related criminals were in fact new since they didn't have their "marks" yet and even several experts came forward for the others explaining the various problems. The fact that the people hadn't actually committed a crime before the time Kage caught them just further proved that some leniency should be shown.

Naturally Bruce dug into this Naruto person and found legit records of the family dating back over a hundred years and Naruto's grandfather was even a founding investor in Wayne Enterprises when Bruce's father was turning the company into what it was today. This also explained to Bruce where that 4% of the company no one could ever get their hands on belonged: Naruto's family kept it and secured it away which was why a small stipend of money came from their books each couple of years like any shareholder got.

Back on to track though, last he looked into the ones pardoned, acquitted, or put on probation, they were working decent jobs while Naruto was footing the bill for hospital, lawyer, and any other fees that came up for them. There was also a small news report by Lana Lang that Naruto was going to start his own company in LA soon and was simply waiting for a proper location and some employees to become available. How Lana knew Naruto was anyone's guess but it wasn't impossible.

Naturally, Bruce's mind also made the connection that when Kage showed up, Naruto came out of the shadows and started helping the people Kage spared. It wasn't too far fetched to think Kage and Naruto were one and the same which was part of the reason Bruce used his playboy persona to denounce Batman because no one would think he was Batman if he vehemently denounced him.

However, that thought was ruined when he Alfred gave him a book that Bruce's father was given by Naruto's grandfather. Inside it detailed an entity seen across the centuries with ever major civilization of the ancient and medieval world having depictions and stories of how it showed up when gods and man failed to keep balance in the world and killed evil men regardless of status while consuming the very Darkness they had in their hearts along with said hearts. Apparently, Naruto's family had allied themselves with the entity and helped "clean up" after it did its work in various areas.

Within the book were numerous mentions of different diaries and accounts of the entity from different accounts including his own father's personal journal. Towards the end of the book was a list of people from across history that were either killed by the entity or were allies of it with the most recent names of the allies list being his father, James Gordon, and Lucius Fox.

Naturally this shocked Bruce and when he was about to question Alfred, the man gave him another book this one leather bound with the Wayne Family Crest stamped on it. Opening it, he found it was his father's journal where he gave an account of meeting Ra's Al Ghul and how the man wanted his help to purge Gotham. The account went onto Thomas refusing and it was only through the interference of another person that Ra's relented.

Apparently, Thomas met Kage back then and Kage made Ra's back off by handling the crime his way rather than the League's and Thomas kept detailed reports of various instances of Kage's interference and even began building the archive of all similar sightings across history. It stopped the day Thomas died stating he was going to ask for Kage's help in fixing Gotham.

It was then Bruce remembered that the person who killed his parents was found dead after being ruled innocent and so was a mobster high up on the food chain of one of Falcone's rivals. Said rival was then quickly broken apart and found dead soon after as well along with 10 other high ranking members of society. Meaning Kage avenged Bruce's parents when the justice system failed before leaving the city for whatever reason.

When asked why Alfred had this, Alfred told him he was to hold onto it until Kage either showed himself again or Alfred was retiring or dying. Beyond that he was to keep it safe since there was no point having Bruce investigate or worry about him if he wasn't going to show while Alfred was alive.

Back to the here and now, he had just finished reading everything Lucius had on Kage and learned Lucius had set him up a small expense account when Thomas had asked for it. Lucius didn't question it and did so and occasionally he'd get a call from Kage asking for a small amount to be moved to a new account for living expenses, this time it was for LA. The details of everything Lucius found was both disturbing and enlightening in some instances since it was detailed accounts from each country including the U.S. before it was even called the U.S.

There was even a bit of one history saying he fought Hercules and beat him to an inch of his life when the demigod tried to subjugate the Amazons and Zeus forbid his son from ever trying to fight Kage again. Another mention had him fighting beside Greeks, Norsemen, Egyptians, Amazons, Atlanteans, and some other beings against a monster of unimaginable power with Kage being the one who brought it down and sealed it away.

There was even an account stating he could see the very soul of a person and know everything they did in their life letting him know if they went up or down when their time finally came for judgement. Those going down with no chance of changing were put down while those going up were left alone along with any that there was still time to change.

After close to 30 different myths, legends, and accounts of him, Bruce stopped as he got the picture: Kage had been around a LONG time and had been protecting innocent people longer than anyone else on the planet and apparently he knew exactly who was guilty and who was innocent and punished the guilty.

And now, now Kage was heading to Gotham, every fiber of Bruce's being told him he was and Bruce honestly had no idea what to do. Part of him was against killing, but the other part of him understood the need for it at times when the courts did nothing, when the innocent suffered because no one did something to truly fix it, and there was the fact his own father had condoned Kage's actions against the criminal underworld also put things into a new perspective.

Bruce didn't know what to do yet and if he knew Clark, which he did, then he was more than likely going to come to Gotham because of Kage and Bruce would have to deal with that as well. It wasn't going to be pretty since he also learned that Clark had completely missed a massacre of the prison in Metropolis with both guards and criminals alike dead and evidenced piled up for the DA to put away several dozen cops, lawyers, politicians, judges, and city officials before the day was out.

He was starting to get too old for this shit.

 _ **That Night: GCPD**_

Jim Gordon sighed as he sat in his office, tonight was going to be hectic just like every other night in Gotham. He was just glad Batman was around to help since otherwise it would be a lot bloodier than it was now. He idly looked at the picture of his daughter, the only sad thing about it was that she was in a wheelchair ever since Joker attacked her. They had tried every known and experimental procedure known to man with Bruce Wayne footing the bill after hearing what happened. None of them worked and his daughter simply made due and was already three years into college at the top of her class and was helpful with some police proceedings due to her computer and analytical skills.

Gordon broke from his musings when he realized he couldn't hear anything coming from outside his office and looked up to see Kage standing right in front of him making him lean back slightly. A normal person would have jumped in fright and shock, but Gordon had been around Batman for too many years with him suddenly showing up and disappearing on him. He idly looked out the window of his office to see the other officers and the clerks going about their business like nothing was wrong.

" **Hello Jim, it's been a while."** Naruto stated since he had encountered Gordon when he was in Gotham years ago and found the man to be respectable.

"Kage." Gordon stated leaning back in his chair and grabbing his coffee cup already assuming Kage did something to the windows to make people not notice since the man had done some weird shit before so that wasn't too unlikely a theory, "I assume you're here to tell me that tonight is gonna be busy for us?" He asked since Kage had done the same thing last time he was here though only Gordon listened at the time.

" **That, and I have something for you."** Naruto stated making Gordon raise an eyebrow before Naruto placed a small black pill on his desk, **"I heard about your daughter, have her take this before she sleeps tonight. Tomorrow she'll be able to move her legs and the day after she should be able to walk with crutches. From there it will be about her taking it easy and doing physical therapy to be able to move again. There will be pain and discomfort during the process, but she'll never have to fear her back getting worse again should she fall or move wrong."** Naruto stated making Gordon widen his eyes, **"Consider this a thank you for your help years ago and as a good faith payment for letting me work tonight."** Naruto stated before he disappeared into the shadows and Gordon heard the commotion outside his office as he took the pill and put it in a small sample bag before pocketing it.

If Kage said it would work then it would, he had seen Kage pull a bullet out of a man before sealing the wound up like it never happened in the first place as well as be shot in the chest until three thugs' clips were empty and still kept walking like nothing happened. If he said this pill could fix his little girl, then he wasn't going to doubt him.

He just hoped Batman didn't try and fight Kage or it wouldn't end well for the Dark Knight.

 _ **Across Town**_

Naruto stared down at the group below him at the docks with disgust. Apparently Diaz was meeting up with some of Los Muertos' investments. Like any smart business man, the head of Los Muertos was investing in future endeavors, this one happened to be with the Santa Blanca Cartel of Bolivia.*

Said cartel started off as a couple thugs trying to make money before it boomed into a conglomerate with T-shirts, posters, and even their own religion that gained them followers from all over whether it was people wanting to become a true gangster, wanted to get in good with their deity Santa Muerte, or they just wanted a reason to carry guns and use them. Currently said cartel controlled 99% of Bolivia with rebels and some CIA spooks trying to fight them with little to no success. Naruto made a note to go after them at some point when he was done with LA since hurting Los Muertos was also hurting them.

Anyway, it would seem Diaz was there to broker a trade of some of his best drivers for some armored vehicles and some extra firepower to try and take Naruto out. With Naruto causing problems for Los Muertos, Los Muertos was having to divert money away from their investments to stem the bleeding Naruto had caused so far and that meant less financial backing and product sales for Santa Blanca, which of course both parties found unacceptable.

So now he was here negotiating with a representative of Santa Blanca that was in the area for a shipment of product coming in. Poor fools didn't know they weren't going to leave the area alive.

"So it's agreed then, we give you some of our best drivers to make runs for the borders and in exchange we get some of the military outfitted vehicles." Diaz stated with some exaggerated movements of his arms while the Santa Blanca member merely nodded.

However before they could finalize the agreement, four of the armed thugs were attacked by Darklings jumping on their heads and started stabbing them with broken bottles. Naturally, this caused the group to panic and try to shoot the buggers before tendrils suddenly shot through their chests lifting them off the ground. Diaz and the representative were the only two not pierced through the chest and were dangling in front of Naruto.

" **So Diaz, you ran all the way here to get away from me and even got the Santa Blanca involved. How very… useless."** Naruto stated before he tore Diaz in half and turned to the Santa Blanca representative.

"Do whatever you want! Santa Blanca and Santa Muerte will avenge me and make you suffer!" He stated fantastically as he growled at Naruto who merely chuckled before laughing.

" **You damn fool, Santa Muerte will never help you."** Naruto stated before he beheaded the man. Naruto then dropped the body as he absorbed the darkness from his victims before smirking, **"You can come out boy, you're not at a level where I can't sense you."** Naruto stated as he looked and saw an armored figure stand before him with a sword on his back and a blank face mask with red paint on it.

"You are indeed as talented as the order said you were, Lord Kage." The figure known as Azrael, a knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, stated as he bowed his head in respect.

" **Yes, though from what I understand you don't work with or for the order anymore, Michael."** Naruto stated making Azrael tense since it had been a long time since anyone called him that. Even Batman respected his wishes and hadn't called him by that name in over a year.

"I see, you truly do know a person just from looking at them." Azrael stated since there were many stories and legends of Kage within the order and it wasn't only them either as every secret society that had existed for centuries knew of Kage and what he did when out in the world.

" **Yes, it was I who gifted your order with the weapons for their champion. I merely took them back once your order began to go fanatical and kill anyone who didn't agree with their methods."** Naruto stated making Azrael nod as that had been a blow to the order decades ago when he did such a thing but the order wasn't foolish enough to try and force him to aid them again.

"Yes, they said as much when I was still part of the order." Azrael stated and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel intimidated by the aura and look in Naruto's eyes.

" **But you're not here to talk about that, you want a mentor."** Naruto stated knowing why the man was before him. While the man had been taken under Batman's wing, trained further and shown the benefit of intellectual work, the man wanted someone more attuned to breaking the evil doers rather than simply beating them. Most of all, he wanted a teacher that could show him how to read a person at first look without having to stop and think over if the person was truly guilty or not.

"Yes, Batman is an exceptional teacher in the forms of combat, analysis, and many other things but I need someone who can teach me to observe my fellow man, to see them for what they truly are and not who they pretend to be. To know who deserves to taste my blade and who has the right to be given another chance." Azrael stated knowing there were times that even Batman was fooled by people and couldn't read a situation fast enough to prevent it, merely survive it.

While the likes of Batman and Ra's al Ghul were masters of the shadows and striking down opponents no matter how out numbered they were, Kage was an entirely different kind of being. He didn't use the shadows, he was the shadows; he didn't research an enemy, he knew who they were from encountering them once; where other men feared to cross the line of life and death, Kage controlled that line as if it was his creation.

" **Indeed, but you must understand I do not harm those who are innocent just to get to targets. Nor do I kill anyone who commits crimes for acceptable reasons such as they do the crime to keep a family member from dying or have no way out. Nor those who are cursed with powers they do not want nor ever asked for. Should you ever break these rules or others if I take you as a student, then I will kill you."** Naruto stated with a dead serious tone and Azrael happily accepted expecting nothing less from the man before him.

"Of course my lord, I expect nothing less and will end my own life should I stray from the path of freeing the world from the darkness that consumes it." Azrael stated firmly believing that Kage was the one that could train him to be a weapon of the light that would cast down those who thrived in the shadows.

Naruto of course was going to educate him on the difference between a darkness that can't survive and a darkness that must survive and that the Light is not always something that should be fought for and protected. In many cases over history the "light" was just as bad if not worse than the "dark" was. Many denied that of course, but the proof was there for all to see, you just had to be willing to look.

" **Very well."** Naruto stat d as he turned to face Azrael, **"Meet me atop Lady Gotham in two hours for your first test. If you succeed, you will need to gather anything you require as you will have to come with me to LA if you wish to learn and there is no shortage of criminals to test yourself against, at least for the time being."** Naruto stated making Azrael nod before he left to prepare.

Naruto waited a few moments to let him get a distance away before a tendril launched from his back and wrapped around a woman making her gasp in surprise as she was lifted and held in front of him, **"Hello Talia."** Naruto stated holding the gorgeous assassin in front of him while said woman was calm and smiling at him with a small tint of pink on her face.

"Hello Naruto-koi." Talia stated with a smile. Naruto was her first and probably only true beloved long before Batman even existed.

Naruto released a low chuckle, "Still haven't given up the place I hold in your heart, even though Batman has gained a place of his own." Naruto stated with his normal voice and seeing her gain a bit more pink while shuddering slightly. It wasn't surprising since when Naruto helped train her as a young woman he'd tease her by breathing and speaking huskily into her ear and the trend continued the few times they were intimate over the years.

"No matter what happens, you will always hold the center of my heart." Talia stated seriously yet passionately as Naruto set her down and had his tendril release her.

"I assume Ra's heard I was back so you're here both to try and be with me again and to offer the League of Shadows to me." Naruto stated since any time he made his presence known longer than a few days or weeks, either Ra's or Talia would approach him.

"I swore the first time you left that I would never stop loving you and would await the day you'd let me. My father still wants you to control the league since you are the only true warrior that can lead it. We had hoped Batman would at one time, but his morals cannot be shaken and he could never kill someone or order someone else to do so to save the masses except for the few instances even my father wouldn't dare cause." Talia stated with Naruto nodding since he knew of those instances. They were instances where someone pushed Batman to his true breaking point and they all involved someone killing one of his "children" and Ra's could never bring himself to do it as he had nearly lost Talia many times and knew the pain that came was an evil no one should experience.

"Mm. Tell your father that… I will take over, but the league will operate on my terms and not on how he has been doing things. I will not kill the many to save the few unless the many are all people who deserve to die." Naruto stated since not only was that not him on any level, but it's how that one bitch he despised would do things to get the job done.

Talia nodded with her eyes widening a fraction before she came up to him and put her hands on his face, "Something's changed, you've got a light in your eyes I've never seen before. The only time I saw something similar was when you talked about…" Talia stated before widening her eyes before Naruto nodded causing her to engulf him in a hug with tears going down her face while Naruto smiled as he hugged her back, "I'm so happy for you." She stated since the only time she saw any real light in his eyes was when he talked about his family before that bastard Kami attacked and she could only guess that Naruto finally found a way to free them and his nod only proved it.

Naruto merely chuckled before pulling back and wiped her tears away from her eyes, "Yes, there seems to be a way and it has been working from what I feel. It involves me doing my job and this world has no shortage of darkness and souls on their way south. The more I consume and remove the faster I can get them back." He stated making her smile and nod before lowering her head, "However." He stated making her look at him, "Do not take that to mean that you will never be able to gain my love, I have closed myself off for a long time and it will be a time before my heart can be opened again. I'm not saying it will be easy, but be patient with me."

Talia merely smiled at him, "I told you over a century ago, I will never stop loving you and will stand by you no matter what the cost or how much time passes." Talia stated seriously as she held his face still hidden behind his mask, but that was fine with her since she truly loved his eyes over anything else you could physically see of him. Even now she gazed into the one visible eye knowing why he had the other hidden from her.

Naruto smirked knowing what she wanted and removed his mask showing her his face for the first time in decades while keeping his one eye closed before he leaned down and kissed her making her wrap her arms around him.

After a minute or so, Naruto pulled back and put his mask back, **"Head back to your father, I have some work to do."** He stated making her nod before she gave him one last kiss before running off.

Naruto waited before disappearing in a pool of darkness, it was time to pay a visit to the animals of this city.

 _ **Elsewhere in the city: short while later**_

Batman stood on a rooftop monitoring the different police frequencies while standing near him was Superman with his eyes closed listening to the various sounds of the city trying to find Kage. Near them was the current Robin named Tim Drake, Nightwing, and Red Hood*.

Each of them had different feelings towards Kage: Batman wasn't sure what to feel after everything he learned recently, Superman was pissed and still determined to stop him, Robin wasn't sure since from what he learned the entire group of people Kage was fighting and killing were the type of people he and Bruce would beat to an inch of their lives before sending them off to prison, and Nightwing was different due to him having grown up and seen things away from Batman's guidance and knew that some times there were certain people that just needed to die. He had never crossed that line himself, but he also understood that some people had to cross it to ensure that certain people didn't continue with their atrocities.

As for Red Hood, he was on Kage's side of things. He fully believed that there were numerous criminals and such that shouldn't get to live another day. His only problem was that he couldn't bring himself to cross that specific line no matter how much his mind and soul howled at his body to do it. He was too close to the rules and regulations Batman laid down for him when he was Robin to break them, but he did bend them via sending various entities to the hospital for months on end before they could be transferred to prison. It didn't fully remove the desire for greater justice, but it was enough to keep him sane and let him do his job effectively.

They all broke from their thoughts as a radio call came in, _(Control to all units in the area, we have a murder scene at the docks by Pier 27. Known cartel members are among the casualties and it is believed to be the work of the Hero known as Kage)._ A woman stated through the radio making them all take off for Pier 27, though the Humans were playing catch-up since Superman took off like a rocket.

Five minutes later had the heroes at the scene seeing coroner vans and Jim Gordon coordinating the officers to seal off the area. The thing Batman noticed was that Jim didn't seem that surprised by the carnage, which meant he had to know that Kage was in town.

While Superman decided to look around and see if he was still in the area and Bat's protégés began looking for anything important, Batman approached Gordon, "You made it here in record time, Batman. Though I'm guessing you already know who did this and why?" Gordon stated then asked since he knew Batman had a way of just knowing different things.

"Yes, Kage. However what I want to know is why you don't seem surprised that he's involved?" Batman stayed making Gordon sigh.

"Look Batman, I like you, I trust you, I respect you, I'd gladly put my life in your hands on any day, but Kage has had my trust longer since before the Waynes died and tonight he only reinforced that trust for me." Gordon stated making Batman raise an eyebrow, "He gave me a pill that can fix my little girl, I trust him more than I trust anyone else save for Barbara and if he says it will help her then it will." Gordon stated making Batman widen his eyes slightly, "Look Batman, don't fight Kage if you can help it, you're only asking for trouble that you can't help but lose to. Trust me, I've seen it before." Gordon warned while Batman frowned.

However before either could speak again, _(Attention all units! Arkham Asylum is under attack! Suspect identified as the hero Kage! Multiple units down and some even dead)._ Came a frantic radio call and Gordon quickly grabbed the radio.

"All units! Do not enter the Asylum or engage! I repeat do NOT enter or engage!" Gordon stated knowing that any corrupt cops would be dead and any good cops would be out of action for who knew how long. Naturally, it was the latter he was more concerned about since any shortage of officers could prove disastrous, "Form a perimeter, but do not attempt infiltration, I'll be there soon to coordinate." Gordon stated before turning to see Batman still there, but he was looking at a building and Gordon looked to see Azrael there waiting.

Batman nodded to Gordon before he grappled up to Azrael, "I see you've found Kage's first work in town." Azrael stated as the other Batfamily members came up, "Batman, I wanted to thank you for your training and mentorship over the past two years." Azrael stated and the other raised an eyebrow while Batman remained impassive already guessing what was going to happen.

"You've approached Kage for training, haven't you?" Batman stayed surprising the other three and even more when Azrael nodded.

"I have and he is going to test me tonight. I am sorry Batman, but Kage is the only one who can train me in what I need. After the incident with the fake Sword of Sin and the Suit of Sorrows, I need someone that truly understands the darkness and the light to help me deal with the after effects. I am sorry for not telling you about this beforehand, but I knew you would question it thoroughly and with Superman here I couldn't chance the meeting going south." Azrael stated and explained knowing that such an incident was still fresh in their minds.

A little over two years ago, the Order of Saint Dumas sent him to replace Batman. Azrael thought he was being a true instrument of good, but the suit was designed to control him and make him do the Order's bidding regardless of it being for the good of others or not. They even outfitted him with a fake Sword of Sin and had him kidnap Barbara to force Batman to face him in single combat and the winner would be in charge of watching over Gotham. However, when Azrael was gaining the upper hand, the fake Sword erupted in golden flames and washed over him making him scream as the flames purified his mind and body and destroyed the suit of sorrows and the fake sword leaving him in an under-suit with the Templar cross on it.

Azrael then broke down and begged for both Barbara and Batman's forgiveness for what he had done. He wanted to serve God and the light but all he did was become a puppet for pretenders. Batman took him in and outfitted him again with a new sword, partially to test his control, and trained and worked with him over the last two years once he was sure the man was sane and capable.

However, an aftereffect was there were times he could hear the cries of innocent people suffering and each time they investigated, there was a crime in progress or about to start and when Azrael looked upon the criminals he knew things they had done that they were never convicted of. Barbara had theorized that perhaps the true Sword of Sin was angered by the fake and punished Azrael with the Suit by making him hear the sorrow around him at times and to face the darkness that existed.

Batman had no proof to the contrary since he had used the suit before, he was stronger and faster but more brutal and it happened whenever he saw someone suffering or committing evil. He knew the armor was semi-sentient due to the process of making it, but he never wanted to test how much sentience existed or what it would push him to do if he continued to wear it. Such a thing was why he locked it up in the Bat-cave before it was stolen: to remind him that no soul was so pure that they couldn't be led to violence and harm and he was no exception.

Azrael broke them from their thoughts as he spoke again, "The order has known of Kage since its founding and at one point were even allies before Kage rejected their methods. They wanted to remove anyone that was trying to do good in the world but wasn't putting down evil and Kage objected to that and lashed out violently. The order never attempted to face him or cross him again afterwards and I learned he took the real Sword of Sin and Sword of Salvation when he broke his alliance with them. It was only fair he do so since he helped to forge them, the suit was only the Order's creation." Azrael explained knowing his friends/allies would wish to know.

Before either of them could say anything, the police radio cane to life again, _(Control, Superman has entered the Asylum! I repeat, Superman has breached the perimeter and entered the Asylum)._ An officer stated frantically over the radio.

Azrael snorted, "That fool doesn't stand a chance against Lord Kage. If he's lucky he won't end up on the ground broken and bleeding." Azrael stated knowing that Superman couldn't handle a force like Kage. If even half the reports the order had were true then Superman was far out of his league.

 _(Control, please advise, Kage is beating Superman. I repeat, Superman is getting his ass kicked by Kage!)_ Stated the same officer over the radio making the group look at each other. Without another word the group headed for the Asylum unknowingly being followed by two others.

 _ **Arkham Asylum: 10 minutes ago**_

Naruto walked towards the gates of the Asylum with a frown on his face due to the amount of darkness practically oozing from the place. Not waiting for an invitation, Naruto tore the gates off the hinges and threw them at two guard towers where he knew several of the less moral guards were located before he walked towards the Asylum itself.

Reaching the doors, he found they were sealed tight and scoffed before tearing the doors off and finding several armed guards aiming guns at him behind a wall of riot shields. Naruto merely tilted his head before vanishing and then appearing right in front of them before he spartan kicked one of the riot guards sending the group flying. As they slammed into the walls, ceiling, and floor, Naruto killed the guards that had run out of time via tearing in half, pinning to the wall, slamming them hard into the ground, or tearing their hearts out. The rest he merely tossed outside onto the ground.

The whole time, four clones were hidden in the shadows absorbing the dark essence both from the people and the very area itself. There was quite a lot stored up into the building itself infecting it and making it a breeding ground for darkness to take root and infect more beings. Not surprising given the violent history the Asylum had before it was "refounded" and made a "better" place. Hmph, right, that's why they had such a huge success rate with all the psychopaths and mass murderers

Naruto broke from his musings as he reached the next security door and ripped it off before throwing it down the hall at another set of guards crushing them as he walked looking at the different cages and threw a black rod from his hand each time he saw one cage in particular that needed the occupants to die. This of course made many of the other prisoners back up in fear hoping they weren't being targeted next.

The few he did walk past breathed a sigh of relief until they heard something and saw a Leviathan or Darklings in their cell and screamed in terror before they were set upon. Said screams echoed throughout the entire Asylum scaring all the occupants as the screams got closer and closer to where they were located.

Naruto paused before turning to see two officers and narrowed his eyes seeing one in particular before he disappeared and reappeared with his hand through said officer's chest before grabbing the other by the throat and holding him in midair, **"Hmm, you're actually innocent. Good, I'd hate to have had to remove two officers instead of just one. Stay out of this place until I'm done."** Naruto stated before sending him sliding across the floor to the exit before Gordon's voice came over the radio ordering all officers to not enter the Asylum as Naruto walked deeper within.

Within the maximum security ward, many of the villains and psychopaths of Gotham were tense as the screaming grew closer and closer before the door of said ward was torn of the hinges and thrown down the other side of the ward smashing against some people if the screams were any indication. The different people locked up watched as the newest hero Kage walked in like there was nothing to be afraid of within the room.

Naruto stopped in front of the cell containing the man simply named Bane and looked at him a moment before smashing the wall separating the two and walked towards he man while said man growled. Bane then lunged at him thinking he could at least knock him down and then run for it since he wasn't going down without some kind of fight. Said thought was broken when Naruto caught him by the neck and held him there, **"So, you're the boy that one bastard was thinking about. How interesting."** Naruto stated cryptically as he ignited his arm in black flames making Bane panic, **"You don't know what you are dealing with, let me show you."** Naruto stated as the flames went up his arm and began consuming Bane making him release a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the area.

After a few minutes of letting Bane be in the fire, Naruto retracted the fire and dropped him letting Bane fall to his knees before walking away and Bane slowly moved back to his cell's bed and sat there while just staring at the floor.

Naruto then turned and looked at the cell across from Bane seeing Two-Face there and approached it while said dual personality villain was backing up before Kage broke his cell door and entered, "I always knew **the devil** would come **for me** **eventually**." The two sides of him spoke as they looked at Kage.

Kage merely stopped and looked at him before raising his right hand showing a black and white swirled flame, **"I'm not the devil, I just send him his clients."** Naruto stated as he walked up to him still holding the fire, **"You however must make the choice to be a client or not. You can choose to stay as you are and I will rid the world of you or you can take my offer right here and now and become Harvey Dent again. Grace Lamont is still waiting for her love to come back and I know both of you love her, which is why "Big Bad Harv" would always hide away when she was near since you never wanted her to see that side."** Naruto stated as the fire was now at Harvey's face making them both freeze as they gazed at it with some trepidation.

" **We'll let** the coin de **cide**." The two sides stated and as the coin flipped into the air the fire began to flow onto them covering them entirely just as the coin landed and they saw the result letting them relax and accept the fire.

Naruto walked out of the cell as the flames still roared on Harvey before he went to the next cell and the next while breaking the different criminals or killing them outright before he reached the cell of Dr Crane and broke the wall making the man back up with fear clearly showing in his eyes, "No! St-stay back!" Crane stated in fear as he hit the wall.

" **What's the matter Crane? Scared?"** Naruto stated as his voice took an even darker tone as he approached and began moving the cover that was over his right eye as Crane panicked against the wall. When Naruto reached him, he revealed his right eye was pitch black and Crane screamed as he looked into it scaring everyone in hearing distance save for Bane and Harvey. After about five minutes, Naruto covered his eye again and Crane fell to the floor with his eyes being pure white with his face stuck in a look of horror.

Naruto snorted at him before turning and heading for Crane's across the way neighbor, a certain Clown Prince of Crime. Even as Naruto approached, said clown was still grinning his usual grin even as he backed up from the wall as Naruto destroyed it like usual, "Hey! Get away from my Puddin!" Harleen Quinzel shouted from another cell while Naruto ignored her and Pamela Isley looking at her friend to get her to shut up.

Naruto merely grabbed Joker by the throat and pinned him to the wall before stabbing him in the arms and legs in a crucifix position making the man scream in pain while Naruto then burned his chest with a spiral like he did Lex, **"You should be glad you still have a purpose to serve on this world or I would destroy you now and condemn you to eternal suffering."** Naruto stated before igniting Joker's head in black flames causing him to scream until Naruto back handed him both knocking him and some teeth out before he turned and walked towards Harleen.

"Stay away you monster! I'll get you for doing that to my Puddin!" Harleen shouted as Naruto approached before entering her cell making her back up more until she was against the wall with her eyes closed tight. She then opened them in surprise as she felt his hand caressing her face gently and turned to look at him.

" **You poor woman."** Naruto stated before he had a fire consume her, but Harleen didn't scream or move instead she felt… happy and safe in the fire and let it consume her fully.

Naruto then walked away before going to Ivy, who was both scared and pissed at him with the latter most likely being due to Harleen. Naruto entered her cell and immediately felt her pheromones trying to control him, but he ignored them and walked right up to her making her back up in fear since her pheromones didn't even phase him.

Just like Harleen, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain and instead felt a hand gently caressing her face, **"You have nothing to fear from me, Pamela. You will not be harmed today, but you must stop the actions you have been taking. Do this, and not only will you have an ally in me, but I will grant you that one thing your heart desires above all."** He stated making her eyes widen before he leaned into her ear and whispered something before walking away as Ivy sank to her knees and released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Naruto then moved further in before frowning and made a clone to continue his work while he dealt with the unwanted guest. Speaking of said guest, Naruto quickly raised his arm and caught said guest by the throat, **"Didn't I warn you about getting in my way?"** Naruto asked as he looked at Superman trying to get him to let go.

Naruto merely snorted before he slammed Superman into the ground before punting him through a wall into a holding area. Naruto merely walked through the area looking as if he was looking for someone new when he saw a couple officers come in and flicked his fingers sending small bullet-like projectiles that pierced and killed three of them while the other was merely wounded, **"I suggest you leave, your commissioner ordered no one to enter and those three comrades of yours were a waste of Human space."** Naruto stated before ducking a charging Superman before grabbing his cape and slammed him into the ground multiple times before spinning and throwing him further into the Asylum.

Naruto walked after him while idly looking for any other inmates that needed his personal attention. He then dodged a punch from Superman before grabbing his suit and head butted him a few times before throwing him out of the Asylum by way of crashing through three walls. Moving towards the Kryptonian, Naruto raised his hand making a black swirl appear that blocked the Heat Vision the Man of Steel tried to use. Naturally this shocked said alien and the shock turned to pain as Naruto threw the swirl at him and screamed as it felt like he was being burned.

He was then sent into the ground by Naruto appearing above him and axe kicking him creating a large crater as Clark gasped in pain. Naruto stood next to him gazing unimpressed at the so called Man of Steel, **"Pathetic."** Naruto stated before he kicked Superman out of the crater and into several trees before he was kicked back towards the Asylum. As he hit the wall, Clark tried to turn around and fight back only for a fist to his face to cause him to close his eyes before a barrage of fists began pummeling him into the wall.

An uppercut made him blackout a moment and lifted him off his feet before Naruto grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground like a rag doll before slamming him down back first onto his knee making Clark silently scream in pain.

Naruto then just tossed him back onto the ground while sensing his clones, Darklings, and Leviathans were finished within. He then grabbed Superman by his hair and dragged him to the front of the Asylum where an army of cops were along with the recently arrived Batfamily and the two guests. Naruto flung Superman in front of them making him hit the ground rolling as he groaned, **"Keep him on a tighter leash, Supergirl, Powergirl, or I will do worse than simply give him a beating."** Naruto stated looking up making the others do so as well and seeing the two blondes floating there with the older nodding her head.

Naruto then looked at each officer making them stiffen before he gazed at Batman with Batman returning the gaze as the two just at each other like it was a battle of wills. After what was an uncomfortable silence between them, Naruto smirked, **"Be seeing you."** Naruto stated as he disappeared in a pool of darkness.

Batman stayed there a moment before walking towards the Asylum not bothering to spare Clark a glance as he moved in and Clark's cousins came and lifted him before flying back towards Metropolis. The other officers followed Batman's lead and backed him up as they walked through the Asylum with a chunk of the officers having to leave to empty their stomachs due to the carnage in the lesser cells and the hallways.

Upon reaching the maximum security ward, they were surprised to find quite a few still alive… if you could call it that for some: Killer Croc had his head smashed into the wall while his hands and legs were pinned to the floor via pieces of his bed frame

Mad Hatter was on the ground with two of his cards shoved into his eyes and his hat shoved into his mouth.

Zsasz was hanging by his own intestines while each of his numbered scars were open and bleeding again.

Pyg was against the wall with his meat cleaver buried in his chest and his pig mask shoved into his mouth.

Firefly was pinned to the wall by his hands while looking even more badly burned than he originally was.

Black Mask was against the wall with a terrified expression on his face and the Black mask torn in half

Bane was simply sitting on his bed looking lost in thought.

Scarecrow was on the ground with blank eyes and a horrified expression

Joker was pinned to the wall in a crucifix position and was burned on his chest with his head stuck in a screaming position

Hugo Strange was on the floor holding his own head, which looked to have been torn off from his neck, in his hands

Hush was on the ground with what looked like a hundred scalpels stabbed into him and his body bleeding from an unknown number of cuts

Kirk Langstrom was huddled in the fetal position on his bed murmuring about the Dark

Mr. Freeze was also just sitting on his bed in thought

Penguin was huddled in a corner with a wet spot beneath him looking around frantically

Riddler was pinned to the wall via his cane stabbed through his left shoulder while his chest and head had a question mark burned into his skin

Both Ventriloquists were pinned to the wall by pieces of their destroyed puppets.

Anarchy was on the ground with a blank look while his chest was branded with an anarchy symbol

Calculator was on the ground with pieces of his prized calculator lodged in his body like shrapnel

Calendar Man was on the ground with his arms and legs broken in various directions while the date of that night was written on the wall in his blood

Clue Master was beaten on the ground with his left arm most likely having to be amputated with the question, "Who am I?" Painted on his wall in his blood.

Electrocutioner was just kneeling on the ground with a blank look on his face while his body showed several electrical burns

Clayface was now just a stone statue while looking like he was superheated

Great White Shark was tied to the ceiling looking like a freshly caught shark while blood dripped from his body from a few stab wounds

The Doll Maker was strung up like a marionette while a blood pool was under him

Killer Moth was stuck to the ceiling like he was on fly paper and his wings were on the ground torn from his body

Maxie Zeus was strung up by his arms from the ceiling while a lightning bolt scar was now on his chest and he had been beaten.

Rag Doll was twisted into a pretzel and not the normal way a contortionist would do it, which was shown via the fact he had some compound fractures

Ratcatcher was huddled under his bed whimpering and mumbling about a "demon that turned his precious ones against him" and if you looked closely you could see he had bite marks that looked to have come from rats all over his body

Tweedledum and Tweedledee were pinned to opposite walls in opposite positions while frozen in looks of horror

Deacon Blackfire was slumped against the wall with a look of horror on his face while his hands bled

Harley was merely lying on her bed curled up and crying her eyes out.

Two Face was on his bed with the blanket over him blocking the main view of him.

And lastly Ivy was merely sitting on her bed with her legs crossed looking at the Batman and the officers before she stood and walked towards the door to her cell making many officers point their guns at her, "Oh please, if I was going to leave I would have while Kage was dealing with the Kryptonian." Ivy stated as she merely put her hand out to Batman showing a flashdrive, "This is from Kage, he said it would explain some thing to you and he wanted this for the Commissioner." She stated before handing another flashdrive to Gordon.

Ivy then surprised them by walking back to her cell and lying on the bed, "What did he do to Harley?" Batman questioned not moving from the spot as he put the flashdrive into his belt.

"From what she mumbled after she stopped being on fire? Apparently Kage wiped out whatever mental control Joker had built up in her mind and freed her letting her be Harleen Quinzel again and now she's processing all the memories she has from being Harley Quinn." Ivy stated sadly though she was glad her friend and some times lover was free from the psychotic clown.

Batman frowned before turning to leave, "A word of advice." Ivy stated making him pause, "I'd recommend not trying to fight him at all in the future. He's beyond anything you've faced before Batman." Ivy stated and there was actually a speck of genuine concern in her voice.

" **She's right detective."** Freeze stated turning to face them, **"That man, if you can even call him that, is beyond you and anyone in here and the proof is in this room."** Freeze continued as Bane came up to his cell wall.

"They are right comrade, you live in the dark, but he IS the dark and he won't tolerate anyone trying to trespass in his domain. Least of all someone who will oppose his work." Bane stated as he looked at Batman knowing the man knew of his respect for the detective since it was because of that respect he worked so hard to break him.

"Why were you spared the brunt of his attack?" Batman asked looking at Bane with narrowed eyes before he froze as a familiar voice filled the room making many look in shock.

"Because we were the ones that could be saved." Harvey stated getting up from his bed showing he was completely healed and looked like Harvey Dent again. Harvey understood the shock and surprise coming towards him since he was still in it as well, "Kage gave the few of us worth it, a second chance. We're not the only ones either if I had to guess, we were just the only ones in here at the moment." Harvey stated knowing that he wasn't gonna stick around in Gotham since he had too many enemies even if Kage was removing several of them.

"How?" Batman asked still surprised to see his former best friend looking entirely normal.

"Kage's abilities, they don't just destroy, they can restore. I wouldn't be surprised if he could cure Freeze and Ivy. If I had to guess, he wants something in return or is willing to wait till they want to be fixed, what that is isn't any of my business and I wish them the best of luck." Harvey stated as he turned to go back to the bed before he paused, "Oh, here, a souvenir." Harvey stated flicking his coin to Batman, who caught it with ease as Harvey laid back on his bed waiting to be transferred to a new area since this one was too damaged.

Batman merely looked at what remained of his Rogue Gallery of enemies before he walked away with Nightwing and Robin following him while Red Hood and Azrael looked at the people remaining with their own unique perspective. Azrael now saw why the Order of Saint Dumas wasn't fully supportive of Kage since if the man could see the potential to turn people from the darkness than that was conflicting with them since any who dipped into the darkness were considered targets first and foremost. However, why kill that which you can turn to your side to fight the darkness? Azrael was now even more determined to complete Kage's test.

For Red Hood, he felt that it was about time that these creeps and psychos got what was coming to them, but he had to wonder: why did Kage leave the majority alive? Why kill certain ones and not others? He didn't mean Ivy and such since they had the lowest kill counts of all the people locked up here, but the others like Joker and Riddler, why them?

Red Hood was going to ask Azrael about this but found the knight gone and merely walked out to join Batman. However, they all froze as the radio came on again, _(Attention all units! Alarm triggered at Blackgate Prison, reports indicate Kage is attacking the prison)._ The call came making them frown before several cars took off to seal off the area before the radio came to life again, _(Control, this is Charlie 55, we have an explosion down town in a penthouse suite as well as several locations owned by Rupert Thorne, Salvatore Maroni, Carmine Falcone, Fish Mooney, Gambol, and Cobblepot. Requesting backup and fire department)._ Another call came making Batman frown before he sent Robin and Nightwing to the explosion while he and Red Hood went to Blackgate.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto stood atop Lady Gotham gazing at the city waiting as he felt his body pulsing from the amount of Dark Essence and hearts he consumed since Blackgate was drenched in darkness like the Asylum was and he quickly removed the corrupt guards and then the darkest inmates while ensuring the innocent inmates were safe.

Across town, he had a clone send a small message to the Order of Saint Dumas since they were planning to try and take Azrael prisoner and recondition him. Naruto had an issue with that so he wiped out the entire Gotham branch of the order in one fell swoop before he then ensured the different Mafia families were put on notice that he was paying close attention to their businesses and that they weren't going to have much time left. He already made a public display of Rupert Thorne via leaving nothing but his head on a pike at one of his properties before it blew up.

That would get the message across and make them scatter like ants either to be picked up by the cops when the evidence was shown and their assets were frozen or seized or he'd find them should they escape somehow.

He broke from his musings as he sensed Azrael climb up behind him and stood beside him. Naruto was silent a long moment before he swiped his hand and a dark swirl formed before showing a bar area in Gotham, **"Tell me, what do you see?"** Naruto asked as the view showed an entire bar with various patrons.

Azrael looked closely trying to determine what he was supposed to be seeing, "I know what there is obvious to see, but nothing else. I see people enjoying drinks, having a conversation, going about their lives, and a few having a card game where they are all cheating." He stated seriously hoping he wasn't disappointing his future teacher.

Naruto snorted slightly, **"You must learn to look beneath the underneath. Don't just focus on the activities, learn to read a person by their discreet actions."** Naruto stated making Azrael look again but still wasn't seeing much. Naruto then pointed to a woman sitting by herself in a corner, **"You see various people, but I see a woman who's trying to forget she made her rent in the backseat of a car."** He then pointed to a man in a suit that looked like he had had a few already and was nursing another, **"I see a man worrying about what he's going to tell his wife if he can't find a new job soon."** He then pointed to a man and woman chatting, **"I see a lonely woman humoring a man she normally wouldn't give the time of day to because she's reached that point in her loneliness."** He stated before pointing another man in the back corner, **"There's a man wondering if his family would be better off if he just killed himself."** He then pointed to another, **"There's a man who wants to get the courage to find a man who hurt someone he cared about and then make them suffer."** He then pointed to another woman that had multiple empty glasses by her, **"And there's a woman that's trying to forget something painful and tragic because she doesn't want to face it, because if she faces it then she has to accept that it was real and that it really happened to her."**

Naruto stated as he stood there before the image faded away, **"I could go on and on, but you get the point. You see the people, but you don't actually see them or their suffering. Like Batman, you've closed yourself off to it because you fear that if you feel for every victim or person suffering you will become attached to every person or that it will influence you in ways you do not want. I however do not have that luxury as I see everything about a person when I gaze at them and as such to block out something that is displeasing could blind me to something that is important."** Naruto stated as he wanted to get his point across, **"What I can teach is not pretty, it is not pleasant, and there is no going back after you have been trained. Every time you see a victim of a crime you are going to see every sign of it showing on them as clear as day and you will begin to know what that crime was and will have to take the pain of knowing: knowing that that person is forever changed, knowing that there is nothing you can do to help fix what happened, knowing that the best thing you can ever give them is closure, and knowing that when you cross that line of life and death, you MUST do it for the right reasons and not because you are enraged someone would do such a thing."**

Azrael nodded knowing why he was telling him this, if Azrael ever lost the will to do this work, then he was forever trapped in knowing people's secrets and pain at the very sight of them and there was nothing Kage could do to help him afterwards, "I understand Lord Kage, but I must do this. It is who I am, it is all I have trained to be. If I can't fight this fight then I do not have a purpose anymore. I can't sit by while other suffer without doing something about it. If I did that then how am I better than the people causing said suffering?" Azrael stated then questioned since trying to ignore others suffering and doing nothing to help was as bad as being the one causing the suffering.

" **Very well, your first test starts now."** Naruto stated as Azrael nodded and prepared himself for hardest training of his life.

Naruto was curious if he would survive long enough to regret asking for training.

 _ **Two days later**_

Naruto finished loading his car with the things Cindy brought and the stuff she and Mercy bought before getting in said car. His time in Gotham at the moment was finished so it was time to head home with a few pit stops along the way.

He had checked in on Gordon and Barbara with the latter being able to walk shakily with crutches which wasn't that surprising due to her injury and the fact the muscles in her legs had atrophied so it was going to be a painful and long process like Naruto had warned them. But still, the smile on both their faces as Barbara hobbled across the floor on her own power was well worth any discomfort in his mind and he was sure the observing Batman and protégés were of the same mind including Azrael since he felt that Barbara's injury was both a shame and tragedy since she was a skilled crime fighter and never should have had to face possibly never walking again.

As Naruto drove out of Gotham, the radio idly commented how the different Mafia bosses were indicted along with a dozen or so officers, 3 judges, 5 surgeons, several security and prison guards, three ADAs, 12 defense attorneys, and dozens of others on racketeering, extortion, murder, conspiracy, Rico, smuggling, drug, accessory, kidnapping, blackmail, bribery, and other charges that was slowly weeding out the corrupt from Gotham's justice system since those with money would make bail but wouldn't dare run should Kage decide to track him down while all the lower totem pole lackeys would be locked up for years with no chance of parole till they were too old to be a threat anymore.

The radio then went on to talk about how Harvey Dent, Harleen Quinzel, Robert Langstrom, Bane, and Matthew Hagen were all reportedly cured of their different afflictions and were peacefully serving the rest of their sentences. It also reported that Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze were also compliantly serving their sentences while the rest of the villains that terrorized Gotham were either dead, traumatized, or in a hospital for the foreseeable future. There was also several callers and the radio host, a miss Vicki Vale, themselves thanking Kage for doing what Batman wouldn't.

Of course, that prompted Naruto to call and tell them that he respected Batman for not killing his enemies as not everyone had it in them to kill someone. He further went on to state that at the point things were, Batman would have lost if he crossed that line since a few of his enemies wanted to push him into killing them. Batman was a good man who's only fear was that if he crossed that line he'd never be able to come back again and he is trying to be an example for his protégés who take after him.

He further went and questioned the different people that if he gave them a gun and told them where to find a criminal, could they truthfully and realistically pull the trigger when given the chance? Vickie was the honest one and said she couldn't answer that until she was put in the situation, which prompted Naruto to question why it was ok to question Batman when she herself couldn't say she'd kill the criminals if she were the one fighting them?

It was certainly a question that made everyone be quiet and think before Naruto said his goodbyes and hung up while still driving. When his two companions asked where they were going, he informed them that he was heading for Star and Central City to get some work done, then maybe another stop in Vegas before returning to LA.

Azrael would be meeting them in Vegas or LA after he finished an assignment Naruto had for him that would be a first test run and base level test for his student.

The girls accepted the answer and relaxed with Cindy now in the backseat and mercy riding shotgun.

It was going to be an interesting week to be sure.

 **Done! Hope you all enjoyed it because it's the longest chapter so far.**

 **Now for the Batman bit, I know it may not seem entirely believable but when you add the fact his father, best friend (face it Alfred is his best friend), and his confidant in Jim all supported the man that just came to your city when he was there decades ago and killing criminals, it puts a new perspective for him and makes his two halves conflict with each other. Thomas Wayne was a man so revered that Ra's didn't even attempt to touch Gotham while he lived and every Mobster, Judge, Lawyer, Cop, and others all respected him as in various "origins of Batman" comics show that he was never targeted by any criminal since no one dared to try and cross the people that respected him. In fact in one comic line it was the Order of Saint Dumas that ordered the hit on Thomas and Martha Wayne as a way to possibly cause the city to implode or even raise Bruce up as a warrior that would despise criminals wholeheartedly after Thomas rejected the order's policies on things and they got part of what they wanted since following Thomas and Martha Wayne's deaths the crime in Gotham skyrocketed as there was no great moral compass of the city anymore that both the good guys and bad guys respected.**

 **So yes, this Batman is a bit more conflicted on things happening since the more he digs into what kind of criminals that Naruto is killing, the more he wouldn't mind getting his own hands on them. Now this isn't saying that Batman approves of what Kage is doing, but it's more understandable from different POVs and the fact he's sparing certain individuals who had a reason, some more justifiable than others, to do the crimes they were accused/convicted of.**

 **As this fic progresses, Batman/Bruce's stance is essentially going to be a "I'm not going to kill, but I'm not going to save them either" Kind of deal. He will not be pulling the trigger himself, but he won't be getting in Naruto's way of pulling it either. Before anyone says that's not believable, in multiple comic and TV series (not just Batman Begins) Batman has let criminals die instead of saving them because he simply finds it pointless to save the enemies that are NEVER going to change. Now, I will grant that it has always been during times where it was just him vs said criminals and never when his protégés were in the vicinity even though Dick took after him in other comics.**

 **All I am saying is, Batman will not be killing anyone other than aliens since the whole no killing rule seems to go out the window with people when it comes to aliens like the Imperium or Darksied's forces.**

 ***Yes, that was Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney games mentioned in this fic.**

 ***Santa Blanca are the main antagonists of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands and is situated in Bolivia. Also no, the representative in the area was not one of the targets you eliminate in the game since I plan to have them be in Bolivia for when Naruto eventually goes there and breaks the Cartel.**

 ***Yes, contrary to common belief Red Hood still worked with and supported Batman after dawning that persona even though he killed some criminals before moving into the Green Arrow way of things by changing his methods to cause pain and incapacitation over death. In this case, he became the Red Hood but he's only been extremely brutal in fighting and not killing anyone.**

 **I also have a poll up currently for my NOG story and there will be more later so check them out since I won't be closing the current one until I have a clear winner**

 **Next time will be Naruto's business, two new guests, and then the start of the Imperium arc.**

 **That should be it, please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5: The Coming Darkness

**Hello all, welcome back to Hero of the Dark and WOW did you guys review the last chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying this and will continue to provide the chapters as I can.**

 **The only review I need to address here is a guest review: Naruto is NOT a combination of Sasuke and Dracula. Sasuke would have just kept killing everyone and thing that ever got in his way and Dracula was just a random shot from left field. Naruto is not gonna die from being in light and doesn't seduce women to use as pawns. Also, do you know the definition of a dark character? Because I'm not using one at the moment, Naruto is good he just uses methods that are "darker" and work better than the other heroes' methods. A Dark Naruto would be killing anyone in his way and wouldn't care about civilians and such which is why Naruto spared some cops, didn't break Superman, or any of the other cops and such that have gotten in his way in some form.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about adding in some other items involving supernatural type things such as Vampire, Werewolf, ghosts, demons, and other such things that are the focus of different shows and movies to give other arcs to do besides the various gangs and the JL episodes. Let me know what you all think as I have some fun things to cross and add in and two items will be seen this chapter.**

 **Lastly, to calm some of you all, I do not mind if you ask questions or make recommendations, but do NOT make demands. That's the only time I have an issue with, I don't mind if you argue for your recommendations but do not tell me that I HAVE to do them as if I was doing this fic at your request and you are dictating the fic for me to write.**

 **Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let's get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

 **Disclaimer: …. I got nothing, see previous chapters.**

 **Theme Song: The Vengeful One by Disturbed.**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

' _Conversation thoughts'_

" **Demon, summon, otherworldly, and/or Naruto's pissed off or altered voice"**

" _ **Above's thoughts" / important text**_

' _ **Above's conversation thoughts'**_

 _(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation of other language]

 **Chapter 5: The Coming Darkness**

 _ **LA: A week since last chapter**_

Naruto sighed contently as he worked on his car in the warehouse trying to get some finishing touches in before he went out on patrol. Cindy was across the engine from him making adjustments to it while Mercy was relaxing on the couch watching Tv and flipping through the different news channels seeing what the various companies were saying about her new boss.

After they left Gotham, Naruto had drove to Star city and set them up in a luxury hotel and spent the day with them before heading out that night for a bit of hunting while some clones targeted some real players in the underworld. He didn't find much aside from a couple wannabe thugs and bank robbers, but that changed at a hostage situation at one of the higher grade businesses. 22 stories in the air and just taller than any of the buildings nearby to make it impossible to get line of sight within the building. However Naruto didn't need line of sight and got in before tearing the criminals apart including throwing three out the multi-story window to their death below.

As he was getting ready to leave, after sending the hostages down the stairwell and elevators, Team Arrow came up complete with the Black and White Canaries*, Speedy (Thea), Arsenal*, Green Arrow himself, Black Siren, Artemis, Wild Dog, Spartan, and Mr. Terrific. Naruto of course was intrigued at the whole team showing up all at once and guessed they heard about his little adventures and guessed he'd show up here.

Naturally they let the hostages go to the elevators to leave while Naruto merely looked at them. He didn't intend to fight any of them but things had escalated quickly.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" **Well, well, well, Team Arrow all together and here. Oh, how rude of me, there is one member missing, hello Felicity."** Naruto stated with the last part being on their own comm channel making them stiffen, **"Oh come now, if I was going to harm anyone on your team I would have attacked you earlier before you all could suit up."** Naruto stated since it would have been relatively easy to hit each and every one of them before they knew what happened.

"Why are you in our city?" Green Arrow asked keeping his voice and tone civil since he had heard from Batman that it wasn't wise to try and fight Kage unless you have numbers on your side, you absolutely have to, or you have some serious backup since he took Superman down like he was a child.

" **Oh, just passing through on the way back home. I just finished some work in Gotham and Metropolis, so I though I'd swing through on my way back."** Naruto stated causally since he really didn't need to be here, but he figured he'd let Mercy and Cindy see the sights, do some shopping, and relax a bit before they continued home.

"Well thanks but we don't need your help." Sara Lance aka the third Black Canary stated and Naruto merely tilted his head slightly.

" **Yes, clearly. It is surprising isn't it?"** He asked making them frown in confusion, **"How quickly the criminals grew a spine once they learned you stopped killing, isn't that right, Ollie?"** Narutostated making Oliver frown at the statement rather than his name. He did have a point, once the crooks and thugs learned he stopped using lethal arrows, they started coming out in force again without any of the subtlety from when he was hunting.

Before anyone could try anything, Wild Dog and Mr Terrific jumped at him planning to take him down only for him to catch the two by the throat and hold them there like they were children, **"You didn't seriously think that would work did you?"** Naruto asked in a bored tone before throwing them away from him and then launched a black webbing at the canaries and siren when they took a breath, **"You really don't think things through do you? If you screamed in here you'd shatter all he glass windows causing sharp shards of glass to rain down on the civilians and cops below potentially injuring if not killing them."** Naruto stated making them widen their eyes in realization.

Naruto then caught three arrows launched at him by Speedy, Arsenal, and Artemis before breaking them like twigs and then kicked Spartan away when the man tried to get behind him, **"You all seriously need to get better at this or you'll never be able to take on the bigger threats."** Naruto stated before he caught Wild Dog's leg and slammed him hard into the ground before kicking him into the elevator door denting it.

He then launched black goop at the three younger archers trapping their arms to their bodies so they couldn't fire again before he grabbed Mr Terrific's arm and slammed him onto the ground before pinning his neck to the ground with his foot. Mr Terrific clawed at Naruto's leg while Naruto just stood there looking at Green Arrow, **"Your team lacks discipline, they attack even though you've yet to give the order and no one tried to work with the others properly. Also, you know fully well that it's a bit hypocritical to stop me from doing what I'm doing since you were trained and even fought the same way. I'm not saying you have to go back to doing it that way, Oliver, but you will not stand in my way either. I have a job to do and I will do it."** Naruto stated since he didn't really expect any of the heroes he encountered to just up and start killing, he just wanted them to stay out of his way.

With his peace said, Naruto kicked Mr Terrific to Green Arrow's feet before vanishing in a pool of darkness. Green Arrow just stood there a long moment as the goop and web Naruto had launched dissipated into nothing before he then went to the Elevator and called it.

The others all began helping Wild Dog and Mr Terrific up while Green Arrow waited for the elevator. However, the Felicity suddenly came on the comms, _(Guys! Reports just came in of an attack on Belle Reve and Slabside! Description matches Kage and several reports of different explosions and bodies all over the city belonging to different mafias and crime gangs)._ Felicity reported trying to figure out how Kage was doing this so fast when he was just there with the team.

"Keep monitoring the channels and calls. Give the locations to the others, I'll head to the prison." Green Arrow stated surprising everyone.

"But Ollie, we can't just let this guy get away with what he's doing!" Mr Terrific stated angrily and Green Arrow shook his head.

"And what pray tell would you have us do? He just took all of you down like you were a bunch of pre-schoolers. Do you really think a change of venue is gonna let us do anything effective against him?" Green Arrow asked making him grit his teeth seeing his point, "At the very least I can observe and see what I can learn about his way of fighting to better deal with it later." Green Arrow stated before the elevator arrived and they left the building.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Afterwards, Naruto had delivered the evidence he had collected to Quinten Lance, who was another acquaintance from a past time, and observed as Oliver Queen was visibly calmer due to the fact his mother Moira was unharmed in the prison attack. Naruto had nothing against Moira, like Ra's she just tended to go way overboard for the "greater good" as it were. Naruto was all for the greater good, but he was more about sniper precision rather than drop a nuke on the place… Unless of course the only people in the area deserved death, then nuke away.

On another note, he had gotten a text from Zatanna telling him she had a gig in his city in the coming week and wanted to give him a heads up so she wasn't intruding on his turf. She also wanted to know if he would like to get dinner with her so they could talk as she had many questions and curiosities that only he could answer. Naruto had agreed on the condition she could control herself since neither of them needed her suddenly jumping him in public, which she agreed with no small amount of embarrassment.

Two days later, he was in Central City dealing with a certain speedster family after he had finished up with Iron Heights Penitentiary and a few of the local mob bosses.

 _ **FLASHBACK: CENTRAL CITY**_

Naruto casually stood not worried at all about the trio of speedsters* standing before him. There was the original Flash Barry Allen, who tended to pop up from time to time when the second Flash Wally West needed it, and beside those two was the newest addition Kid Flash aka Bart Allen. Bart was another timeline Barry's grandson, who ended up coming to this timeline to help after his went to hell.

Naruto of course knew all three as it was his business, literally, to know any and all beings in this timeline. He knew the three were more towards the mindset of "some people need to die for the greater good to come" as evidenced by Barry Allen having to stop himself from saving his mother due to the drastic changes that occurred because she didn't die. Wally had learned it from Barry in that you should try to save everyone, but you have to accept when they die and that at some point a death will have to occur for the better outcome. Bart knew the value too, but he had to debate with himself on merely stopping the people he knew were responsible or killing them since the former meant they could try again. Usually the debate ended with him being against it and being on par with Superman with his "no killing" policy.

" **To what do I owe the pleasure of three of the fastest men on Earth coming to see me?"** Naruto stated not at all bothered by the speedsters allegedly having him at a disadvantage.

"Just wanted to know what the Lord of Darkness was doing in our city." Barry asked having encountered Kage in one form or another in the different timelines he had seen or visited and was thankful this one at least seemed on the side of justice and not just killing as he pleased to grow his power.

" **Just passing through actually. Had some business in Metropolis and Gotham, stopped by Star City to do a bit of clean up and catch up with a couple old acquaintances, and now I'm here. Provided nothing gets in my way, I should be out of your city within a day at the most."** Naruto stated since it was true, he already completed a good portion of the work he wanted done in the city and now was just getting a bit more in while a clone was making a few purchases for his base back in L.A.

"You really think we're just gonna let you go around killing people?" Bart stated before he launched at Kage despite the other two trying to stop him.

Naruto stopped him himself as he caught Bart's leg and proceeded to slam him repeatedly into the ground causing craters to form from the force of the impacts before Naruto then threw him into a wall leaving a large indent. Naruto merely stood there looking at the two senior members of the speedsters, **"Keep the boy on a tighter leash till he gains some common sense, I don't like breaking kids but I will if it teaches them a lesson they desperately need to learn."** Naruto stated since he had done so in the past by breaking the person and then helping them once they learned their lesson.

"We'll help Bart to understand things, Kage, but you must also understand that even you can't fight the world." Barry stated knowing that in the other timelines Kage was mortal and thus could still be killed especially if enough light was shined upon him.

Naruto's response was to chuckle before full on laughing, **"Oh you poor deluded man, you think just because you encountered other forms of myself in other timelines that I am on their level? Wrong! I am the strongest version of myself that has the power of Darkness and I assure you, if it came down to me vs this planet, the planet would lose and it would be lose** _ **badly."**_ Naruto stated with the last word taking an even darker tone than the rest of his voice making Barry instinctively take a step back.

He had fought one villain version of Kage and it took everything he had to get out of the fight alive. No matter how battered Kage was, he could get back up like nothing had happened and this one was even stronger than that one?! He'd have to ensure Wally and Bart understood not to cross him since not only would it not be good for their health, but potentially anyone around them or aiding them as well.

With his peace said, Naruto vanished into a pool of darkness intending to check on a few other areas before returning to his two guests.

Wally meanwhile was looking at Barry in shock since the only time he had seen Barry so scared was when Barry had talked about facing Darkseid during one timeline where said entity invaded Earth with his full army and slowly broke and killed everyone that resisted him. If Kage could instill that kind of fear, then Wally knew it was not a good idea to mess with him without either serious backup or a solid plan of attack with no chance of it getting shot to hell.

Of course both of those were easier said than done in this case.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto broke from his reminiscing when a clone popped giving him some new information making him smirk, "You two ready to check out our new home?" Naruto stated with a grin as he had had a clone begin buying and then building a new home for them after destroying some old apartment buildings that not even homeless people would sleep in. Once the buildings were bought, he had them torn down and then rebuilt with one near his garage being their new home.

The others were to be part of some aid work for the city as he was making apartments for the poor and "lower class" where they could stay under the condition they had to actually try to find a job and get back on their feet. Of course, he'd also have his listings for potential jobs up so that they could work for him as well as others.

Once he removed the cartels from the city, he could begin turning it into his information, trading, and business hub. This was one mistake that Batman and others didn't take advantage of since turning the city into your own ally was just as vital as turning a person. If he controlled different businesses and housing areas then he had multiple forms of information gathering as people would be going in and out cycling who would come in bearing information that he could use. Plus any that wanted to stay on the streets could be given food and the like in exchange for any info they brought in.

Once his plans were complete, the whole city would be a spy network in some form or another and he'd have plenty of people loyal to him to help him advance his plans for the planet. The fools had become stagnant and content with where they were, they weren't pushing themselves to go above and beyond anymore. Rather, they were content to just kill each other and find new methods of doing so. Sure a few odds and ends were working on making the Human race and the planet better, but they were too far and between and it was falling each passing year.

It was a small part of the reason why Naruto was wiping out any criminal groups and the big bads of the world that couldn't be "fixed" as it were. It was a simple method as one would go about helping fight cancer: Kill the infected cells so they can't spread and you start keeping the cancer from reaching more of the body as you focus on killing the cancer itself. By killing the people spreading pain and misery as they pleased, he could stem the flow and start working on the bigger and bigger problems.

Granted, it wasn't a perfect analogy as while you could kill the cancer inside a person, you couldn't kill the evil that existed. Naruto knew fully well that it was impossible for a mortal, lesser god, or even an entity like him to kill all evil, darkness, and cruelty in the universe. There was only one way to do so, and Naruto sure as fuck would never be able to do it nor have the power to do it. Him being the embodiment of Darkness meant he straight up couldn't no matter how much power he had.

But back to the here and now though, both Cindy and Mercy nodded before walking to him and he wrapped his arm around them before vanishing and appearing inside his garage before opening it, walking out, and then closing it before heading straight across the street to a new apartment building.

However, Naruto paused as another clone popped and he sighed before he summoned a new clone, "Ladies, I regretfully have to go, but my clone will show you around the apartment while I deal with something." Naruto stated making Cindy pout,

"Aw, can't it wait till after?" Cindy stated hugging his arm between her generous bust.

"It could, but then you'd have to stay cooped up longer since my clones got a lock on the last cartel member that's targeting you." He stated making her widen her eyes a bit but still pout.

"Ok, but I still want to spend some more time with you boss." Cindy stated since how was she supposed to get him to open up more if she didn't spend time with him.

"Well look at this way, the faster I remove the pain in the ass, the easier it will be to have time outside the home and get some fresh air." Naruto stated with a smile making her sigh and nod before he was gone and the clone motioned them to the building and entered.

Meanwhile, Naruto was standing on a building looking at the large multi-floor parking garage that housed Vitaliy Rzeznik. Not only did the man supply Shai-Gen with the vehicles they used, but his strict military training and armaments put his hit squad on par with State Army. Killing him not only took away the best vehicles, but also weakened the other big names of Shai-Gen since not only would they lose some of their personal security but any traps, surprises, ambushes, etc. etc. would be ruined or less effective. There was also the benefit of less hit teams out on the streets despite the fact Vitaliy wasn't the only one supplying soldiers for that.

Deciding to go in the front door to ensure no one got out, Naruto sent some Leviathans to the upper part of the garage while several stayed as sentries near the entrance as Naruto walked up.

Of course, upon seeing him, the guards raised their weapons and started shouting only to be silenced as their heads were removed from their bodies and Naruto merely kept walking even as more shouting was heard from the garage along with engines starting.

Such predictable creatures these cartel members were: one word of warning and they all scramble to either flee or attack usually with no plan involved for either options. Yet, people wondered why their race was looked down upon at times or why some "higher" beings viewed them as insects.

At least Naruto only viewed the truly pathetic and hopeless as such and never the people who could be something more if given the chance. Hence why he never felt bad about stomping the former groups out like they were an insect that was becoming an annoyance.

Shaking those thoughts away to focus on the important things, Naruto reached to his left and caught a car that suddenly accelerated to smash into him. Only, he was holding it in the air as the back tires were still spinning and the front of the car was crumpled from where he was holding it.

Naruto merely turned his head towards the driver, who started sweating, "Uh… sorry?" The driver stated lamely making Naruto deadpan at him before quickly throwing the car to the other side smashing it into a wall where it laid while the occupant was definitely dead. Naruto merely kept walking not caring for the various sounds coming from above that would be his future victims preparing to fight their inevitable fate.

While he could respect people fighting back against an entity that was trying to kill them, he really couldn't respect the scum he planned to kill in this place. Even if there was someone worth respecting here, the most that would get them is a swift death with as little pain as possible. Just because a person was worth respect didn't mean they were worth letting live.

As Naruto walked up the ramp, he was hit with multiple rounds from machine guns, but it didn't do much as his armor merely absorbed the bullets. Feeling a bit like returning the favor, Naruto summoned a swirl of darkness that transformed into a large revolver. The main thing was that this revolver had four barrels with a minor note being it also had a knuckle guard over the handle.

Naruto then stuck his hand up and started firing rapidly with the four barrels rotating as it fired ensuring the next barrel fired. The bullets went faster than the normal eye could see and as a result, all the hits sent the cartel members flying back. The few that didn't fly back with a hole straight through them ended up not having a head anymore…or at least no longer had the back of their head. The bullet impact on a few left a small hole in the front while the back was busted open entirely with a couple being bad enough you could see the teeth from that back side.

Naruto merely walked up as his pistol kept firing and hitting his enemies and targets in quick succession even when they hid behind concrete barriers.

Naruto, after seeing another car coming at him, called a second revolver to his free hand. Unlike the first one, this one seemed to be two pieces fused together. Most of the gun looked like that of a typical revolver just about equal size to the first, but the barrel was a sickly yellow held down by three black rings. Also the front of the barrel had a black tribal pattern flowing away from opening.

A big difference was shown when Naruto fired and a small shockwave occurred. The next difference occurred when the bullet impacted the car: the car tore open at the impact and the area around the tear was caved in to the point the car was less than half its former size.

Naruto merely kept walking with both guns in his hands as he did since the gunfire had dropped since he killed the first wave of shooters.

When Naruto finally reached the floor he wanted, he walked to the office area that Vitaliy had set up and found the man up against a window holding a pistol at him. Naruto merely looked on in boredom as a black tendril launched and stabbed through his shoulder pinning him to the glass.

Of course, Vitaliy yelled in pain before Naruto grabbed his head and dug a few tendrils into his head making him release a blood curdling scream. Naruto then silenced him by crushing his head like a grape before heading for the roof and reclaiming his leviathans.

Before he could do anything else, a voice suddenly entered his head, _"Please! Some…someone help me."_ The voice called and Naruto frowned as he stretched out his senses over the city and found some signatures that should _not_ be on Earth and decided to head there after he sent up a flare to draw the cops to the garage for clean up.

With that done, he took off towards a small warehouse that had been used for some company's storage. However, what he found made him frown heavily while sighing in annoyance. Before him were a dozen white amoeba looking beings standing around pods that held both people and a green skinned girl of another race.

The annoyance was due to the fact he knew the amoeba looking creatures, they were called the Imperium and this wasn't the first time he encountered the pests.

Deciding to just get this over with since it was clear he was gonna have to exterminate them again, Naruto dropped down and quickly launched tendrils through them tearing them them apart in the process.

Once each of them were dead, Naruto turned to start freeing the people before a tendril launched out of his back impaling a dog version of the Imperium before proceeding to tear it in half before tossing the two halves away.

Naruto then created some clones to start freeing the different humans and get them to a hospital while he got the green skinned girl out of her pod.

Once everyone was out, Naruto quickly engulfed the place in black flames and let it burn as he left back for home.

 _ **LATER**_

The green girl awakened and wondered where she was. Looking around, she saw she was in a small lab area with a cart next to her with a note saying, "Eat when you wake up, if it's cold then just leave it and we'll make you something else when we know you're awake."

She merely shrugged her shoulders before pulling a cloche off of a plate showing an omelet that was still steaming and she took the fork and knife before eating. She was partially glad her race had observed Humans for a while and knew some of their items and functions.

Upon finishing her meal, she got up and started to walk around seeing several doors before finding an open door. Being curious, she walked towards it and entered.

Within the room was a table covered in a city map with different colored areas and different pictures of people. Some of the pictures had an X over them which she assumed meant they were dead or handled in some manner. With the pictures were details of some kind of support they were providing for a group corresponding to a color.

However the big thing was how the map seemed to almost be alive as the borders of the different colors seemed to be shifting at different points.

She then turned her attention to one of the pictures and read the name, "Violetta 'Santa Maria' Sanchez." She read with a tilt of her head as the name sounded strange to her.

"You know, it's rude to go snooping around someone's home." Naruto stated from behind her making her jump slightly.

When she turned she blushed seeing a handsome red haired man before her. His eyes seemed to be boring into her soul making her uncomfortable, both because it was intimidating and because it was exciting her.

She finally responded when her mind registered what he said, _'I'm sorry, I wasn't snooping around intentionally.'_ She stated through mind and Naruto sighed.

"Look, I know on Mars everyone talked through their mental connection, but on Earth we actually use our mouths and some people will take offense to you just connecting your mind to theirs without asking." Naruto stated making her widen her eyes in surprise.

' _Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't aware.'_ She thought frantically before taking a form of a teenage girl with red hair, freckles, and wore a white T-shirt with a red x strapped over it connecting to a blue cloak. On her lower body was a blue skirt that reached mid thigh and then a pair of heeled blue boots.

"My name is M'gann M'orzz. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr.?" She asked wondering why his appearance seemed familiar to her.

"You can call me Naruto, are you feeling ok? You've been unconscious for a couple days after I got you away from the Imperium." Naruto stated shaking her hand before she widened her eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright. You know of the Imperium?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've dealt with them before, but that's not that important right now." He stated before he turned and walked off making her blink before deciding to follow him.

Waking up some stairs, she came across a living space with a dining area and kitchen a short distance away and another flight of stairs. She also saw a blond girl lounging on a couch watching TV and a brown haired woman lounging with a newspaper, "Our guest is awake." Naruto stated as he got himself some coffee making the two females look at M'gann.

"Um…hi." M'gann stated casually with a wave.

"Well don't be so tense hun, we're not gonna bite." Cindy stated as she waved her over. M'gann walked cautiously over and sat beside her, "Now I'm Cindy, you already know Naruto, and this here is Mercy." Cindy stated and Mercy nodded toward the girl since she wasn't irrational about aliens like Lex was.

If they helped Earth and pulled their own weight, then she didn't care if they came to Earth. If you came to work and help, then there was no problem in her book.

"My name is M'gann M'orzz." M'gann stated and Cindy frowned in thought while M'gann was worried she offended them somehow.

"Okay sweetie, we'll call you that in private, but if we are in public then how about we call you Megan? It will help you blend in when among the ordinary people who aren't used to this sort of thing." Cindy suggested and M'gann blinked a few times.

"Megan? Megan. I like it." She stated before her skin color changed to a cross between Cindy and Mercy's. She was darker than Cindy but lighter than Mercy, "Will this do for being able to blend in?" The now named Megan asked making Cindy and Mercy nod.

"That will do M'gann, but you don't have to look that way while with us." Naruto stated as he came and sat on a chair in front of the tv which was showing an incoming meteor shower.

"So Earth is getting a passing meteor shower and a couple are gonna make contact with Earth. Though the news says none of them should be hitting in populated areas and shouldn't damage much of the Earth at all." Mercy stated having been watching and reading the news concerning the event.

However, they noticed Naruto narrowing his eyes at the sight of it, "Something wrong boss?" Cindy asked and Naruto merely hummed a moment.

"I'm gonna have to go out tonight." Naruto stated as his clothing shifted to his gear surprising Megan.

"But boss, I thought you were planning on staying to relax after you ran into those Imperium guys." Cindy stated since he had said as much.

"I know, but one of those 'meteors' has two life signatures. Which means that either A) it's not a meteor or B) there's something inside that meteor." Naruto stated as his mask came over his face before he left in a swirl of darkness making Megan blink.

"Uh…what just happened?" Megan asked in confusion making Cindy giggle while mercy chuckled. The two then began to explain to her the small amount they knew of their savior/employer.

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

Naruto stood atop one of the various tall buildings watching the different meteors coming waiting till the one he wanted came close enough for him to use gravity to pull it to a better location.

Heading towards where he pulled the object, he found a metal pod that seemed to either be a prison pod or an escape pod and he moved towards it before the door, or the pod's equivalent, was blown off by a blast of green energy. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity, _"Tamaraneans? What the hell are they doing so far out of their sector of the galaxy?"_ Naruto thought to himself as an orange skinned woman with red hair and green eyes came out carrying a paler skinned woman with black hair. The latter was unconscious and he quickly moved and caught the two with a tendril before sealing the pod away and then vacating the area after using an earth jutsu to make a boulder in its place.

Making a clone, he sent it to the warehouse with the pod while he took the two females to his home finding that his superior was showing his odd sense of humor again. He starts getting his connections back and then his boss throws some girls who need his help towards him knowing he couldn't turn away someone who actually needed help. Maybe it was an apology for all the shit he went through to fulfill his job, maybe it was the boss' way of ensuring that the women get the love that he always wanted them to experience, or maybe it was just a why not moment.

Regardless, he now had five women within his home and knew that there were others romantically interested him on the planet. He wasn't opposed to having various women caring about him and he could certainly handle them all, the problem was juggling the various women's personalities and needs. He was just thankful that he wasn't a rookie at it like he was when he first started out or it could be much harder than it was. Plus eventually, he'd have his first loves around to help him with the other girls, both physically and emotionally.

He broke from those thoughts as he arrived home and put the two on a pair of beds before wheeling a pair of lights over and quickly cycled through the different light settings before getting to the sunlight setting. Amazing what some time/space seals could do when connected to an outside area with plenty of sun and then put the connecting seal on a normal light source.

He then shook his thoughts away before aiming the lights at the two alien girls since he knew Tamaraneans functioned similar to Kryptonians in that they needed good sunlight to stay healthy and powerful while also working as a medical fix. With the intensity he had pouring on them, they'd probably be back to full health in two days, but knowing Tamaranean stubbornness they'd probably try to get up and move around by tomorrow. He also noted the girl he thought had black hair was actually a dark shade of blue almost purple.

He'd have a clone keep an eye on them and ensure they behaved within in his home. Then he'd find out why the hell they were in that pod and why their garments are like that of a trophy. Said garments were a tight fitting royal purple and dark blue suit with metal accents including both having a tiara with the red head having an emerald and the purplette having a purple gem. He knew these clothes were usually meant for trophies or conquered beings in quite a few societies. To his knowledge, Tamaran wasn't invaded or at war so that begged the question on what the hell was going on.

The most likely scenario was that one of their enemies ambushed a transport with the two of them on the ship, but that seemed pointless unless they were either royalty or the daughters of a high ranking military figure.

He sighed since, knowing his luck, they were both royalty which meant that the Imperium may have just gained some new allies in exchange for said allies getting their trophies back. Oh well, it's most likely that he'd get more dark essence and hearts out of it so why not? It would just be him doing the work those lazy ass Lanterns were supposed to do anyway.

Shaking those thoughts away, he turned to see it was actually getting pretty late, or early depending on your point of view, and decided to head to bed since he had no doubt the next day was going to be busy.

Upon reaching his room, he had to chuckle as Mercy and Cindy were lying in his bed in just their panties. Cindy was due to the fact she refused to sleep with him any other way as she wanted to push her body right against him. Mercy was mainly due to that being how she preferred to sleep and was, in Cindy's words, finally comfortable to sleep that way with him.

Sighing to himself he changed into just a pair of boxers and climbed in bed with them both cuddling against him. Both then blushed and smiled as his hands went to their shapely and firm butts. As he drifted off to sleep, Naruto idly wondered if he was going to wake up to Cindy's breasts in his face again.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

The purple haired Tamaranean awoke with a groan wondering where the hell she was and what had happened. Looking around, she saw that she was in a lab area of some sort getting sunrays beaming on her to heal her, _"Okay, wherever I am, they know what I am and this sure as hell doesn't look like a Gordanian ship or base."_ She then noticed the other Tamaranean near her and scowled, _"Koriand'r, this is all your fault. First you take my birthright as heir to the throne, but then you give me that fake pity and caring to gloat at me and now this!"_ The girl thought angrily as her eyes glowed a baleful purple before he raised her hand, also glowing purple, at the sleeping Koriand'r.

However, before she could launch a blast of energy, a black tendril wrapped around her wrist making her turn and see Naruto's clone there, not that she knew he was a clone. He merely stared at her impassively, [That's quite enough, especially when the girl you're aiming at saved you when that pod you were in crashed. She could have left you for dead, but she decided to save you so be a bit grateful]. He stated calmly in Tamarac while the tendril forced her to lower her arm, which surprised her since the strength of the tendril had to be great to force her down.

[What do you know Human?! And how do you even know this language?!] She demanded angrily, though she had to admit the Human before her was attractive looking.

[You'd be amazed at what I know, like the fact both of your attires suggest you're a prize for another race. That leads me to believe you're both royalty or a high ranking military member's children]. Naruto stated making her widen her eyes slightly, [Based on your reaction, it's the former. Great, so I'm harboring two Tamaranean princesses in my home and since you've got the look of a dark Tamaran, she's the heir to the throne and you were overstepped]. Naruto continued making her eyes widen further before she looked away in anger and hurt.

[Yes, my sister, Starfire, was made heir the moment she was born and was a _normal_ Tamaranean. Despite me being the eldest and the better fighter, I was passed over]. The girl stated and Naruto sighed.

[And so you hate her for it. Rather foolish on your part]. He stated making her nod at the first part before glaring at him after the second.

[What was that?!] She shouted before a dark presence filled the room letting her know just how outclassed she was before it suddenly vanished.

[Tell me, did your sister ask to be born normal or ask to be made heir to the throne to deny you your right? Did she ever hold it over your head that she would be queen and you would be considered a low class citizen? Did she ever brag or talk about becoming queen? Did she ever treat you like you were beneath her or that she was better in every way? Did she ever give any indication that she wanted to be queen?] Naruto asked and saw her frown in thought before he saw the shock and the growing horror in her eyes, [So you've been hating a sister that merely wanted you to be happy and not hate her for something she didn't even want in the first place]. Naruto stated as tears started to well up in her eyes.

[By X'hal, what have I done?!] Blackfire muttered realizing that her sister hadn't been faking in her sympathy or caring ways and how did she repay her? She had treated Koriand'r like a blood traitor.

She broke from her inner berating as a hand came to her shoulder and saw the human with a kind smile, [It's not too late to make it up to her and yourself. Neither of you are dead and neither of you have done something so cruel or evil to the other that you can't repair your relationship]. He stated kindly making her blush a bit at how close and sincere he was before she smiled and nodded, [Good, now lie back and rest. I'll bring you and your sister some food in a little while so you can get your strength back up faster]. He stated and she nodded before lying on her bed before looking at Starfire.

Naruto smiled before he quickly put the two beds next to each other and kept the lamps shining on them making the girl smile, [Thank you, I'm Blackfire by the way]. She stated and he smiled and nodded.

[Hello Blackfire, I'm Naruto. And yes, I know how you get the basic understanding of languages. We'll deal with that later after you've gotten more rest]. He stated making her smile and nod again before she closed her eyes while holding her sister's hand falling into her dreams of her and her sister being true friends as well as sisters…after she apologized for everything.

The clone sighed before popping letting the real Naruto know what was going on. Said man was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast as Cindy was sitting at the table in her panties, Mercy was sitting in a skirt, pantyhose, thong, and heels while her breasts were in a midnight blue bra, and Megan was there wondering if she was supposed to dress similar or not.

Of course, Naruto informed her she didn't have to worry about how the others were dressing and just dress how she felt comfortable. Of course that then brought up the blushing faces of the other two when Megan informed them that Martians didn't wear clothing so it would be normal to her to sit naked at the table and she almost did if not for Naruto asking her not to since it meant something different on Earth. Megan had accepted the explanation and asked that Naruto help her learn more about the world, which Naruto agreed to while telling Cindy she was to be serious if she helped and not give her a perspective that she would want Megan to have.

At the moment, Naruto was processing the information that his clone had passed along through dispelling before he created another clone to go watch the guests drawing the attention of the three girls, "One of our guests awoke, she and her sister are Tamaranean royalty and were trophies before I assume they escaped. This of course means that the Imperium may have extra allies in the form of whoever captured them since they will want their trophies back." Naruto stated making Megan frown since the Imperium was hard enough but a new enemy too?

However, the thing that had her confused was the fact that Naruto didn't look old yet he had dealt with the Imperium before. There was also the fact he didn't seem even remotely fazed by the aspect of having a possible second army attacking Earth and neither did the two women beside her. It was as if the two had complete and utter faith in Naruto's abilities and he himself knew what he was capable of and had no reason to fear.

There was also the fact he knew she was a Martian, the two girls were Tamaranean, and he could speak to both easily. Naruto was just one big question mark that she wanted to understand better…without being rude and reading his mind on everything. Although, part of her suspected that it wouldn't do much good if she did do such a thing. She'd just have to be patient and wait till she could learn something.

 _ **LATER**_

Starfire groaned as she woke up and sat up on the bed before blinking her blurry vision clear. The first thing she was that she was in some kind of lab area and immediately became defensive before she relaxed at seeing her sister on a nearby bed eating from a large pile of food.

When Blackfire saw Starfire was awake, she smiled and moved over to hug her tightly, even by Tamaranean standards, and Starfire was surprised at both the hug and the fact she could feel her sister crying, [Sister, why are you crying?] Starfire asked in slight confusion while being happy her sister hugged her.

[I'm sorry, Starfire, I'm sorry for everything]. Blackfire stated through tears as she had only felt worse during the time she was awake as her mind went through everything that Starfire had done for her.

Funny how hindsight was 20/20 when someone opened your eyes for you.

Starfire widened her eyes at her sister's confession and quickly returned the hug crying into her shoulder, [You have nothing to be sorry for, I never held anything against you]. Starfire stated as the two sat there hugging the other and crying.

After a few minutes, Blackfire pulled back with a teary smile, [Can we start over? Be real sisters now?] Blackfire asked only to be engulfed in a tight hug as her immediate response.

[Of course sister]. Starfire stated as she hugged Blackfire and was hugged back.

After a few moments, Starfire pulled away before looking around, [But where are we?] She asked in confusion as Blackfire smiled before pulling her to the food.

[We're on a planet called Earth and a man named Naruto has brought us here after you broke us out of the pod. He's been monitoring us to help ensure our health is good and he just dropped this mountain of food off a few minutes before you woke up and stated he'd let us learn the language once we were both awake. I haven't been outside the room since I'm still feeling sluggish and a little sore, but we can try exploring after we eat]. Blackfire stated with a smile as she and Starfire sat down with Starfire nodding as they ate.

 _ **One Large Meal Later**_

The two Tamaranean sisters walked out of the door and looked around finding a hallway with different doors and a set of stairs leading up. Deciding to head for the obvious area, they went up and found a living area with three girls all lounging there.

The thing that caught there attention was their state of dress: the blonde was in just a bra and panties, the brunette was in a nightgown that showed off her curves, and the red head and green skinned girl was on a couch with her blue nightgown riding up to show her panty covered ass. All three were beautiful in their own way and seemed to have dressed ready for bed soon.

Cindy was the first to notice them, "Oh! Boss' guests are awake." Cindy stated as the other two turned to look at them.

[Hello there]. Starfire stated making the three blink and Blackfire groaned.

[Starfire, they don't know our language]. Blackfire stated making her sister blink before she chuckled nervously.

Cindy then pulled a small note out and bit her thumb getting a little blood on it before a clone of Naruto appeared surprising the two sisters. Cindy merely pointed at the two Tamaraneans when the clone gave her a curious look.

"Ah, the two princesses are awake. Well, might as well get it over with." The clone stated before walking up to the two and kissed Blackfire making the others blink.

Blackfire though had to fight back a moan as the kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She had kissed other beings to learn languages and such, but none had felt so… pleasurable before. She felt the need to rub her hands over his body as he kissed her and almost whined in displeasure when he pulled away.

Starfire was blushing at the kiss since it was clearly more enjoyable than other kisses that her sister had received to understand the native language. She confirmed this when the clone kissed her making her widen her eyes and she did release a moan as Blackfire stood there in a daze.

Naruto then pulled back making Starfire gasp from the lack of air and the clone turned to the other three, "They speak English now, call me back if you need me." The clone stated before fading away leaving the three women with two dazed alien princesses who were merely standing there with blushes on their faces.

" _I'm definitely getting a kiss next."_ The three girls thought feeling a little jealous of them getting a kiss and of the woman he was out with right now. Shaking those thoughts away, Mercy and Cindy pulled them to one of the couches since they could fall over standing there like that and they still had to talk to them about the world.

 _ **With the Actual Naruto**_

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was sitting in a tux with his hair pitch black and his eyes a royal purple while his face was angular and had whisker marks on his cheeks. Across from him was Zatanna wearing an elegant black strapless dress, stockings, and heels.

As promised, Naruto was treating her to dinner after she came to town for one of her shows. He had picked her up from her hotel driving one of his nicer cars, a 67 Chevy Impala. He could have gone for the more extravagant cars, but decided it wasn't worth the even larger attention.

The two were seated quickly and had enjoyed wine and small talk before the food arrived. The conversation continued, but it was clear that Zatanna was getting a bit uncomfortable in her nether regions since she began rubbing her foot and leg against his leg.

It reached the point that Naruto put a privacy seal over the table and then grabbed her hand. Zatanna blushed and it grew and grew as she felt pleasure coursing through her body before she finally released a long drawn out moan as her panties became soaked from her orgasm.

Naruto then withdrew his hand and let her catch her breath before handing her his napkin, which caused her to blush again. Taking the napkin, she quickly dabbed and wiped up as much of her fluids as possible before placing the napkin to the side.

"Well, now that you're potentially calmer and more relaxed, would you like to get to the real questions that have no doubt been buzzing inside your head?" Naruto stated leaning back and taking a more comfortable pose.

Zatanna took a minute to catch her breath and slow her heart rate while also noticing that no one reacted to her outburst nor Naruto's statement. She could only conclude he had done something to their immediate area that made people oblivious to them, "What exactly are you?" She asked taking a neutral sitting position and trying to ignore the phantom pleasures going through her body still.

"Hmm, that is the question though isn't it? What am I? The power I hold, it both terrifies you and excites you, but you also feel like you should know what it is but can't place it either." Naruto stated making her hesitantly nod, "I've gone by many names over the course of my life time, too many to list. Though some of my more notable exploits were that I destroyed the Egyptian, Shinto, Roman, Hindu, and Norse pantheons." Naruto stated making Zatanna widen her eyes in shock since only one being had allegedly done that.

"So… you're him, you're the God of Shadows. The one who gave magic to Humans and has been tearing apart anything close to evil for centuries." Zatanna stated since it was a name only some stupid dark wizards and sorcerers had ever tried to claim was theirs only to die shortly after claiming it.

"Centuries? Child, I've been at this for millennia and I will continue to be at this for the foreseeable future." Naruto stated making Zatanna nod while both knew she couldn't take him on her best day let alone hurt him. The older a being connected to magic gets, the more powerful they become and the more power they can draw on and tap into, "Naturally, I'm more attuned to the darker side of things, but I can also use the light, the various elements and combinations of the elements, and other things as I need or see fit. Though I have to say, only a handful of your race have made my decision to give your race any form of magic a good idea. Science? Well….that's had ups and downs when I decided to speed things along." Naruto stated sipping his wine while Zatanna could see it turning various shades of red and clear showing he was altering the wine til he found one he liked.

"So where have you been for the past decade or so?" Zatanna asked since for a being like him to just leave no trace meant he was either getting with the modern age and didn't want to be bothered, or something happened.

"Here and there. The world didn't need as huge of a counter balance to itself after World War 2 when a former associate of mine tried to change history in drastic ways. I still popped up a few times, took Hitler, Hussein, and Bin Laden out when the Humans missed their shot since the bastards used magic to get away and try again only to run into me." Naruto stated sipping his wine still, "Naturally, I not only took offense to their crimes, but Hussein in particular was annoying since trying to rebuild Babylon was a no no with me since I went through quite a bit of annoyance to destroy it in the first place. Though they weren't as bad as the Persians and Egyptians. Ugh! Would not shut up about having "God Kings" and all that. Honestly, your race has more arrogance and pride issues than 98% of the rest of the beings in existence." Naruto stated making Zatanna flinch since while history stated Babylon fell to the Persians, the few who knew more of the real history were aware that Babylon was a burning pile of rubble before the Persians even got there.

"So then why are you here now?" Zatanna asked curiously and Naruto set his glass down.

"A couple of reasons, one is personal, but the more pressing one is that the world is getting out of balance with more and more people succumbing to the darkness of the world. I gave magic to the first group of magic users to help balance the scales and now none of you are truly putting up a fight. The only time you come out is when you're in the area or a world threat comes and some of you have even succumbed to the darkness and started using magic for dark purposes. Contrary to what you idiots have twisted things to be believed, there is no evil magic or good magic, there's just magic. One of you idiots decided that certain magics were classified as dark or evil and began banning them which then made your enemies more powerful because they started tapping into them. I have told you magi over and over again, there is no evil or light when it comes to magic, there is just magic that is used for the intentions of the user." Naruto stated with a large frown and Zatana sweated a bit since she and her father knew the magic users of the universe weren't doing a good job of keeping balance.

They had tried to do the work and get more magic users to join them, but they were two low to mid-tier magic users vs the world and the more experienced magic users. It was like a kid with a squirt gun battling to put out a raging inferno while instructing the firemen that were handling some house fires. The problem was the firemen were ignoring the inferno that was spawning the house fires in the first place.

"Relax child, you're fine. I'm not pissed at you, but you do need to increase your training since your magical power and skill for your age is laughable at the moment. However, others have much to answer for and if I do no like their excuses then I will simply have to strip their magic away." Naruto stated knowing that if they weren't going to follow the rules and regulations, then they weren't going to have the power.

Zatanna shuttered at the thought of having her magic taken away, such a thing was not what anyone connected wanted to happen. Losing magic was the worst punishment a magic user could experience and it was rarely done to people because it was such a punishment.

Zatanna just had the comfort that Kage wasn't pissed at her apparently.

She broke from her musings as he spoke again, "As to your unasked question: No, I can't make it so you strop being affected by presence. Your magic is reacting to me in such a way that it is all but demanding that you become intimate with me. While I normally would just fuck you and move on so you can function again, that won't work since you're able to resist it. I'm not saying that you'll have to sleep with me, I'm just saying your body is going to want it until you finally do." Naruto explained making Zatanna sigh slightly.

"So, I'm resonating." Zatanna stated making Naruto nod since resonating was the term used for when a magic user's magic reacted to a person that was on the same "wavelength" as them. It was essentially magic's way of saying "you should be with this person and you can't fight it forever." It had caused conflicts in the past when two people resonated to the same person and when the person wasn't resonating back.

"Yes, though that bit of a jolt I gave you should keep the urges down for a time. How long is dependent on just how much you are resonating with me. A few over the time I've been alive have resonated just enough that a simple orgasm has freed them, but there have been a rare few that have had to become my lovers permanently to quell the desire burning in them. One wished to marry me and others merely wished to be my servants since I could funnel my own power in them to let them remain in existence." Naruto stated making Zatanna blush at the thought of essentially being his sexual servant for decades or longer.

However, before she could voice anything else, he suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked to outside the restaurant, "Hmm, it seems you and I are going to have to cut this meeting short." He stated before standing and making a clone, who took the seat in front of her, "I apologize for this, but I have something I have to handle." Naruto stated before vanishing leaving Zatanna and the clone.

"Is it something serious?" Zatanna asked and the clone shook his head.

"No, more like an annoyance that he needed to ensure wasn't going to cause trouble in such a public area." The clone stated making her nod as they sat there enjoying the food and company.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto stood atop a roof a ways off from his last location as he stood there waiting before he was surrounded by winged armored creatures that gave off a holy aura as they flew, landed near him, and hovered around him with weapons at the ready, **"You really don't want to do this. Your numbers aren't anywhere near where they were when Kami sent you after me and you know how that turned out for you."** Naruto stated darkly knowing the beings before him fell under the category of 'I'm just going to keep slamming my head against a brick wall.'

Said beings were from the lower class order of angels, the Laguna. They weren't ones who got to be named or carried out true divine judgements, they were the cannon fodder and sacrificial drones.

The majority of those present were Affinities, the grunts/mob category: No real skill or power, just big numbers and a swarming mentality.

Among the swarm was a smaller swarm of Cachets, Dears, Compassions, and Decorations. The former two were metal bodies and wings with a face that were leading the Compassion and Decorations respectfully. The latter two were like the worker bees serving the queen bee, which in this case were the Cachets and Dears.

There were also a couple of their "archangel" tier beings with the one in question being Applauds. Essentially these were the captains to the grunts and acted as such…though there was no improvement on the intelligence area.

Lastly, standing in its so called glory, was a Beloved. The Beloved was a large armored creature that had a cherub's face as the upper part of its head just above the mouth. On its left arm was a large tassel while in the right hand was a large double sided axe.

The Beloved was a commander rank of the Laguna and as such was giving an even greater holy aura than the small fry put together. It was only strengthened as the 'Holy Circle/Emblem' hovered above its head.

" **You've grown weak in your absence, abomination. We've only grown our numbers and strengthened ourselves."** The Beloved stated in its "holier than thou" tone.

" **Oh please, you know fully well I don't get weaker with the passage of time, only stronger. And I know all about you slowly increasing your numbers since I'm one of the few alive that can look into both sides and see clearly. You're still nowhere near the strength you were when Kami first issued his little termination order and you'll never be that strong."** Naruto stated since in his early years he had been attacked by a squad, a minor swarm, or even a so called archangel, but when Kami wanted a war that's when Naruto began getting swarmed by the cheap cannon fodder and the bigger guns came out.

Naturally, Naruto slaughtered them all like it was going out of style collecting their precious halos and divine weapons to further insult them and Kami. It also had some added benefits in the form of the halos being used as currency with some of the demonic and human merchants and the weapons were broken down and absorbed by him.

" **You're nothing! A insignificant worm who should know his place!"** The Beloved bellowed making Naruto start chuckling before laughing loudly.

" **My place? You're the insignificant fool since you clearly forget I'm not allowed to die until the war occurs! You're the ones who don't know their place."** Naruto stated before growling at the end and causing the angels to all take a ready stance.

" **He merely made a mistake, why wait till that time when we can end the darkness now?!"** The Beloved bellowed making Naruto narrow his eyes as the darkness around them began to increase in intensity.

" **That comment alone just signed your death."** Naruto stated as his hands crackled with dark fire and electricity.

" **It is your doom that is at hand, abomination."** The Beloved roared as the Affinities swarmed him while the Compassions and Decorations began forming a perimeter to attack from with the Cachets and Dears.

The Applauds merely hung back with the Beloved waiting for their time to strike if it came.

Poor fools didn't know that they'd never get the chance.

As the Affinities charged, Naruto merely swiped his left hand and black fire shot out and consumed dozens of them before he stretched his right hand out and dark lightning launched out electrocuting and disintegrating dozens more. He then lowered his arms as a black swirl surrounded him blocking the wave of attacks that the Compassions and Decorations launched.

The swirl then launched out destroying the Compassions and Decorations as Naruto released tendrils from his back that skewered the Cachets and Dears. He then swiped his hand again and a black hole appeared and sucked in the Halos, weapons, and more of the enemies before it collapsed on itself destroying them.

Naruto then turned towards the Applauds and Beloved with a bored expression on his face, **"Again, you're nothing compared to how you were before."** Naruto stated before he flexed his hand at the Applauds causing them to explode in a shower of blood and gore as Naruto merely looked at the Beloved.

The Beloved growled before roaring and swinging it's axe down on Naruto, who merely stuck his hand out and caught it not moving an inch. The Beloved grit its teeth and tried to put more strength into the attack while the veins of its arms bulged, but Naruto just stood there staring at it in boredom.

Naruto then twisted his wrist snapping the axe head off before he swung it cutting the Beloved's legs off before swinging up and cutting the arms off and then slamming it into the Beloved's chest, **"As I said, you're just an insignificant fool."** Naruto stated before the Dark Harvesters, the two eels connected to his back, came out and roared before one lunged into it's chest going for the Beloved's heart and the other bit the Beloved's head off.

Naruto then released the corpse and flicked some flames on it letting the corpse be consumed by the flames. He then turned to his left and snorted, "Hello Maze." Naruto stated as a woman came out of the shadows.

Said woman was dark skinned with long black hair, black eyes, and full red lips. She wore a black leather halter top that showed off her D cup breasts and her toned stomach, black leather pants that hugged her ass and showed off her slender legs, black stiletto heels, a black choker, gold bangles on both wrists, and gold hoop earrings. The woman, obviously Maze, smiled and bowed low to Naruto, "Lord Naruto, so good to confirm that you are actually here in LA." Maze stated while eyeing Naruto lustfully and licking her lips.

"Honestly Maze, just because you're a demon doesn't mean you have to go cliché and wear all black." Naruto stated making her smile and walk up to him before tracing his chest with her fingers.

"Mmm, so true, I much prefer being all natural, but I haven't found anyone to entertain me since you left last time. Oh sure some of them were amusing, but they lacked stamina and substance in bed." Maze stated and Naruto merely looked at her with his one uncovered eye.

"I'm not helping him again, Maze." Naruto stated making her blink, "You honestly think I didn't know Lucifer left again? Don't insult my intelligence or yours." Naruto stated making her hold her hands up and shake her head.

"He did want me to talk to you, but I told him it was a waste of time and just came to see you again. I swear." Maze stated quickly knowing that Naruto may enjoy her body and her company, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get a one way trip back to Hell for who knew how long.

"Mm, fine. But I'm still not watching over Hell for him while he takes a vacation. I did that before and we saw how well that worked out didn't we?" Naruto stated making Maze nod since the last time that Lucifer took a holiday, Naruto had taken over Hell and ensured it was running smoothly… then someone pissed off Lucifer and things got set in motion that caused Humans to get the Atomic Bomb out of the deal and then Hiroshima and Nagasaki happened.

That caused a lot of problems since that wasn't supposed to be discovered for a few more decades and the lives lost in the bombings replaced the lives that were supposed to be lost in the war. It also nearly upset the balance of the world and the upper and lower realms. Their saving grace was the fact it was always accounted for by the big man upstairs as everything usually was.

"Things are different now, he's found someone, a Human woman that can let him feel." Maze stated and Naruto snorted before she shook her head, "No, I mean he can feel pain, he can bleed, he… He's Human when around her and he can't make her tell him her desires and she resists his charms." Maze stated making Naruto look at her and she nodded.

"Heh, so he found his first love." Naruto stated surprising Maze, "I warned him that spending time on Earth would end up with him finding someone." Naruto stated while chuckling before he sighed, "Don't mention it to him, but inform him I'll at least ensure the souls are getting sent there correctly, but if demon legions start crossing over then I'm just putting them down, not letting them go back." Naruto stated seriously making her nod before she smiled seductively and pressed her tits against him.

"So, any chance for some fun?" Maze stayed grinding her hips against his groin.

Naruto snorted, "Not now, no. But later on, maybe. Depends on how good of a demon whore you actually are." He stated as his eye flashed red and black making her shudder in pleasure.

"Mmmm, for you baby, I'm always an obedient whore." Maze stated before licking her lips and walking away, swaying her hips as she did.

Naruto merely chuckled in amusement before vanishing from the place as the blood and bodies turned to dust and blew away with the wind.

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

Naruto stood on a balcony in an underground training area he had built/created watching the girls that had taken residence in his home spar. Mercy was working with Cindy while Megan worked with the fire sisters as Naruto had taken to calling them.

The past two weeks had been mainly just dealing with low level cartel thugs and more Laguna swarming him while he was out and about. His main focus had been training these five so they could handle the threats coming after him since Mercy and Cindy had already decided not to leave his side while the three aliens were kinda stuck with him until something more permanent could be done…if they wanted something else that is.

Something of interest though was that Zatanna had taken to sending him selfies of her in various outfits, both for performances and for the bedroom. Apparently, she was doing this since the further from him she got the more her magic would flare and make her body ache. To remedy this, she was trying the long distance contact and apparently it was working since any time she saw confirmation he got a picture, text, voicemail, or call, her magic would ease and her body would relax while the same time her magic was increasing in power steadily.

Naruto warned her of that since the control would need to be improved the more she gained. Naruto suggested deep meditation so she could learn to access her core and guide it better since right now she was essentially using a funnel the size of a cannon when all she needed was one the size of a tennis ball.

Another interesting item is that apparently Kara got his number after Barbara Gordon hacked through Wayne Industries' private files and even Lucius' personal computer to find any extra info on Kage. Barbara has become motivated to learn everything about him when her father told her about who gave the pill as well as Bruce's revelations.

It was also at that time that Gordon told Barbara that he knew she was Batgirl and was proud of her. Though he did make it a point to up her disarming and gun training afterwards.

Anyway, Kara has begun calling and texting him daily due to the fact female Kryptonians reacted similar to animals when a truly viable mate was in their presence and their body all but forces a reaction to occur to give some form of stimulus. Hence why she hungrily kissed him when they were in Metropolis.

Karen was only more controlled as she had mated with her ideal lover before, though based on the fact she too got his number, he knew she was feeling the pull again. She wasn't denying it either and flat out stated she wasn't resisting it. Hence chatting, sending pics, and trying to build some form of relationship with him.

Barbara was talking with him too since she was too curious to pass up the chance to communicate with an entity that both Bruce and her father would let continue killing criminals. Naturally her first questions were how old he was, how long he'd been doing this, why kill, and many other questions that could be classified as understandable. Eventually it had turned to thanking him

Barbara was also the only one of the three who weren't sending him teasing pictures. Karen was doing it since she already did the awkward dating getting to know you part before and was more interested in getting what she wanted first and foremost. Kara was similar to Zatanna in that it kept her more under control and less likely to track him down and jump his bones.

Talia had also been in contact with him and informed him that her father was finishing up a few internal affairs while working on gathering all the members of the League to fully transition the leadership to him. She also informed him that Nyssa and Lady Sheva were looking forward to seeing him again.

Turning his attention back to the five women currently living with him, in addition to combat training, Naruto had been educating Star, Black, and Megan on Earth customs, language, and other things that they'd need to know so no one could take advantage of them. He could just see some asshole telling Star or Megan that "it's an Earth custom to have sex on the first meeting if the male wants" or something even worse. Especially given the fact all three would walk everywhere naked if they could.

Shaking those rage and boner inducing thoughts away, he had clearly seen that Blackfire was the better of the two sisters in hand to hand combat, but Starfire had more of the power their people possessed. Megan was good with her shapeshifting and telepath powers, but she had no hand to hand combat or really any combat experience, which he was correcting.

He was also having each of the three find one subject of Earth to learn so that they had a hobby to help them relax. Star liked dancing and fashion, but more than once did Blackfire have to stop her from trying out stripping since she liked the sensual way the women moved as they removed their clothes. Starfire found that activity via looking up "exotic dancing" since she thought it would give dances from other countries.

Blackfire, or Ko as Naruto had taken to calling her since just calling her Black seemed weird, seemed to have a thing for dancing and engineering since she joined Star in dancing and liked to build and mess with different tech. She'd also been spending time with Star and rebuilding their sisterly bond, though she still had to shake her head at her sister's naïve or childish nature at times.

Megan seemed to enjoy history as she wanted to learn all she could about the Earth and its people. She was of course, saddened by the wars that Humans had fought, but also saw the positive side in that maybe it would help against the Imperium when they made their move.

All in all, the girls were adjusting well and things were beginning to come together.

However, as usual for Naruto's life, things began to shift and in this case it came in the form of a vision hitting him. If it wasn't for the fact he had trained his mental awareness and prowess for centuries, some of the hearts he had consumed, and the fact he was just used to taking pain, he wouldn't have been able to clearly see and hear the vision, _**"Please, come to me. Help me before the Imperium fully invade."**_ The voice stated through a vision of a mountain area and sighed knowing he'd have to deal with more of the heroes that he'd rather avoid.

"Enough! Star, Ko, Megan, get ready to head out, the Imperium is making its move. Knowing our luck, the Gordanians will be aiding them in return for trophies and spoils so get ready." Naruto shouted making the three nod and leave the area to change into what Naruto classified as combat attire.

Naruto then turned to Cindy and Mercy, "Both of you stay in the building. I've reinforced it so no one could damage or get inside without my permission." Naruto stated making them nod before Cindy came up to him and kissed him gently.

"Be careful, boss. I get y'all are this super powered guy and all, but anyone can lose if they aren't careful." Cindy stated making Naruto chuckle.

"Trust me Cindy, nothing at all that they can possibly throw at me will be able to kill me." Naruto stated before nodding to Mercy and heading upstairs to the living area to await his allies.

A minute later had the three arrive with Star and Ko wearing essentially the same outfit only Star's was red and Ko's was black. Said outfit consisted of a sleeveless halter top, battle skirt, bracers, calf high heeled boots, and tiaras. The tiaras though were unique as they had an item called a sun stone which were gems that held the light and power of the sun within them, thus their powers and healing were still advanced even at night. They also had a lower face mask too as Naruto still needed to make a way for them to blend into the outside world as he knew his powers could be temperamental with some people.

Megan was in her previous attire (canon outfit) only she made her boots reach her calf and her gloves were now fingerless. Naruto was going to outfit her with some extra protection, but apparently he'd first have to make it so it wouldn't fall off her body when she turned intangible and that would shift to fit if she shapeshifted. It was doable, just a bit time consuming and they didn't have the time.

Once he was sure they were ready, he surprised them by summoning a black pool that sprang up around him before dissipating showing him in his gear which was now changed to form fitting leather/scale like armor that was black with red tribal and writings throughout it, and a black face mask that kept his right eye hidden as usual.

Naruto then called a black swirl beneath them and they began sinking into it as Naruto intended to take them where they needed to go, quickly.

He had given a warning to the Imperium before, now it was time to make due on it.

 **Done. Next time is the invasion and maybe some more depends on how much I write into the invasion.**

 ***In two or three timelines, Sarah became a Canary too but after Laurel was Black Canary. However, after Laurel died, Sarah decided to take up after her sister as Black Canary and when Dinah Drake joined they had her become the White Canary.**

 ***this is Roy, but he hasn't had his capture and torture yet so he doesn't have his arm or the scars yet.**

 ***Barry will only be making some appearances here and there since the cartoon Justice League had Wally as their main Flash. While I could debate on which Flash is better, I'm just gonna stick with the one the show gave unless I find a BIG reason not to.**

 **Keep checking for active polls as I have been switching them out as I need or get a final result.**

 **Also yes, the guns Naruto used were the guns from Darksiders 1 and 2.**

 **Later Everyone.**


End file.
